A Water Lily
by theGeneralissimo
Summary: A water lily will not drown. No matter how fragile her leaves, how pallid her petals, how cloudy her pond. A water lily will not drown. Even when she drifts into black untamed sea. Sasuke/Hinata. Slow burn. Post-war AU.
1. a frozen lake

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **preface**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a frozen lake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _who will wipe this blood off of us?_

 _what water is there for us to clean ourselves?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Snow crunched under her feet.

A young woman paused, glanced behind herself once more, and continued. She had not detected any movement for several miles now and it was likely that she would not see another human presence for many more miles to come. The thought soothed her.

A flake of snow landed on the tips of her eyelashes, and her eyes shut tightly in reflex. This was weather she was unaccustomed to. Her village saw the occasional light layer of frost, but their winters had always been exceptionally tame.

Unlike the place she was journeying towards now, where hail and sleet would storm the nights and greet the morning with a frost so powerful, it rivaled the arctic poles. An effect of living in the mountains, she reasoned. Idly, she wondered how long her journey would be. Weeks… _months..._ She sighed and shook her head resolutely. It didn't matter.

The young woman was alone, moonlight and chirping crickets her only companions on this mission. It didn't bother her. It never had. Being used to solitude, it seemed, had proven useful for once. Though, she admitted to herself, she would not mind the silent company of another. Someone who would understand. Who would not stare, and accuse, and demand answers she could never give. Someone who wouldn't remind her what a horrible mistake she was making.

She glanced down at her feet, watched as they carried her farther and farther away from her home, and with a sigh, looked back up. She had a long, _long_ way to go.

A cold breeze swept her dark hair back and she wrapped her cloak around herself tightly in response. She wore only a simple cloak over traveling wear and though the chill was enough to grit her teeth, she was also warmer than expected. A light periodical flare of her chakra was enough to keep her temperature stable, a useful trick for unexpected missions. Also useful for runaways who had six minutes to flee their village and did not think to grab a scarf.

Was traveling hundreds of miles in the middle of winter a good idea? No, probably not.

But, as always, luck was not on her side. She wasn't a lucky person nineteen years ago and she wasn't a lucky person now.

In fact, she was convinced that it was now a law of the universe.

That the creator of the cosmos, in his infinite wisdom, decided as he mapped out the stars: _And let it be known that Hyūga Hinata must never be happy._ And, as an afterthought, quickly added: _And shall any joy mistakenly fall into her lap, make sure to follow it up with misfortune, grief, and heartbreak. Lots and lots of heartbreak._

Yes. That sounded about right.

The young woman sighed through her mouth, watched the cold air react to her warm breath in small clouds. For a bittersweet moment, she recalled the days of her youth when she would watch her classmates puff out little clouds like these and pretend they were taking drags off a cigarette. She had never done so, of course, because she had been irrationally convinced in the back of her mind that the game would be over the second she tried to join in on it.

She had not really outgrown that mindset.

For a few moments, she reminisced on her younger self. Wondered what she would think if she could see herself now, trudging through snow, alone, scarred. But her younger self, as depressed and timid and unconfident as she was, was also a firm believer that she would one day change herself. One day, the invisible wallflower that nobody looked twice at would become someone different.

The young woman's pale eyes narrowed as she thought of words said long ago.

She couldn't change fate. She couldn't change her luck either. Luck she had garnered from always making terrible choices that seemed right in the moment. Choices that she felt she had to make. Choices that led her to where she was now. Choices she still didn't regret and would probably make again if given the chance.

It could have been her own terrible luck.

Or it could have been a Hyūga trait. Hyūga were not a happy people, she recalled, as she thought of her father, her sister. Her uncle. Her cousin. Her mother.

Or it could have been him.

Him with his eager eyes and his warm hand. Him with his heart and his spirit that saved the world. That saved her.

Him with his sad smile as he told her it wasn't meant to be.

But mostly, it was her. It was Hyūga Hinata as it always was.

Not for the first time and certainly not for the last if she knew herself, Hinata cursed her treacherous heart that had given her nothing but trouble.

That heart she inherited from a woman who could never show her how to take care of it.

That heart that had decided the happiness and safety of her little sister was far more important than her worth as an heiress.

That heart that had seen the contempt in the eyes of her father and her family and could not convince herself to let them go.

That heart that had seen that purest of hearts before anybody else.

That heart that had slowly failed her but screamed at her to keep fighting, to stand up for herself, to just _for once_ do anything but be herself.

That heart that had always put others before herself.

Her heart, her treacherous, traitorous, unfortunate heart that longed after what could not be attained and damned itself in the process.

It was because of that heart of hers that she was journeying to Kumo now.

Because of her heart and because of her luck, that was why she was meant to suffer.

Because of her heart that would not give up, she _must_ suffer.

This was her fate.

She was sure of it now.

A sharp crack pierced through the mind-numbing silence, and she paused. The ice under her feet—the ice of the frozen lake she carelessly crossed over—fractured, splintering into innumerable fragments. For a moment, Hinata watched the traveling cracks, unable to move.

She thought vaguely of a lifetime of rigorous training, demanded of a career as a shinobi. She thought of the day she learned how to stand on water and how proud she had been of how easily it had come to her. She thought of a mission long ago where she sprinted on roaring rivers, chasing a culprit, huffing and focused and _alive_.

She thought of how easily she could escape this.

Hyūga Hinata closed her eyes as she hit the water.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When he pulled the woman from the depths of the frozen lake, it did not occur to him just what he was signing himself up for.

He watched her now, unconscious and trembling, in front of his fire, layered in his blankets.

He was not pleased. He had plans. Plans that would now have to be put on hold because a nearly-drowned Hyūga Hinata was now in his care.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed to himself.

This was just his luck.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SasuHina, how do I love thee, let me count the ways.

I first thought of this story some time ago sitting in my doctor's office, listening to instrumental music on Pandora.

A Water Lily by Jia Peng Fang came on. As I listened to it, I could see Hinata so clearly in my head. Every note felt like her life story.

It was beautiful. It was sad.

And I knew I had to write it down. As I thought about it, drafting this story in my head waiting for my check-up, I had just one rule for myself. Hinata cannot be happy. That's why she can't be with Naruto.

Sorry. That's how the song goes. Not to say she won't ever be happy in this story, but I like my angst nice and depressing, don't you?

Anyways, more to come. For everyone that had been looking forward to my promised SasuHina story, it has arrived at last, a million years too late. I have no excuse. I'm lazy and a bad person and lose inspiration quickly.

-Gen.


	2. a seeking sinner

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter one**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a seeking sinner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _we all long for Eden, and we are constantly glimpsing it_

 _our whole nature, at its best and least corrupted, its gentlest and most human,_

 _is still soaked with the sense of exile_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was many things.

A shinobi. An avenger. A criminal. A wanderer. A sinner. A friend.

But he was not a babysitter.

Which is why he felt no remorse as he wandered away from the cave for his daily patrolling, leaving the still-unconscious woman behind. In any case, he thought with an annoyed flare of his brow, she would probably be hungry when she awoke. And he had decided he would be accommodating.

Accommodating, as in, he would not abandon her to die. Or, he convinced himself, ditch her as soon as her eyes fluttered open. And, if she were to awaken while he was gone and had left before he could return, then he had done what human morality demanded.

But he would give it a few hours too.

Sasuke trudged through the snow steadily, not bothering to activate his Sharingan. Winter patrol had always been dull. Even criminals had homes and families they would rather spend days like these with.

Brooding loners were a different story. On cold winter mornings like these, you might find them at an inn or tavern, drinking their problems away, and waiting out the storm. He thought of himself, tucked in the corner of a bar, drinking stale beer and wondering where he would sleep that night. In the end, he had always found himself somewhere alone and secluded, in a bed of grass and wheat stalks. Sleep had never been so peaceful.

Eventually, he wandered into the wilderness and seldom left it.

This particular brooding loner had a goal that would not be accomplished in bars and taverns.

Or in homes with families.

His mission was to see the world for himself with his own eyes, decide what his purpose was, atone for the years he had spent shrouded in lies and illusions. He would cross the desert, trek the forest, climb the mountains, sail the sea. And he would do it alone.

Because that was what Sasuke knew best. Solitude. He would not pretend otherwise, even if it meant disappointing them yet another time.

Still, companions were useful for some things, he would admit. His childhood team had distracted him from the dark recesses of his mind, annoyed him so drastically that even his vendetta was momentarily ignored, if not forgotten. And yet, he was grateful. Glad for that year he had spent getting to know two people who would end up becoming his only link to the closest thing to happiness he had felt in a long, long time.

Leaving them was not an easy decision. But it was a choice that shaped who he had become and though he had many regrets, becoming a stronger shinobi was not one of them.

Taking a new team was a different matter. It was a choice made with months of deliberation and careful planning. He had chosen companions that would best fit his requirements, that would strengthen his offenses while also serving as an impenetrable defense. He believed wholeheartedly that his team could not have been more carefully and correctly chosen.

He did not despise them. For the most part, they worked well together. They covered each other's bases, had an odd and misplaced sense of loyalty towards him and their team, and showed real interest in helping him accomplish his goals. For that, he was also grateful towards them. They had stuck by him till the very end, fought a war by his side when he would not have blamed them if they had chosen to abandon him.

This time was different. In this mission of his, he did not need a team or even a single companion. This was one of redemption. How long it would take, Sasuke didn't know. He had stopped wondering some time ago.

How he felt about Konoha was still uncertain. Almost everything in his life was still uncertain. But he knew what Itachi had done for this village, how much blood he had shed for this village, and if there was anything in this world that Sasuke was certain of and trusted more and treasured more than life itself—it was Itachi.

If the world would always hate Uchiha Sasuke, that was fine, because Naruto believed in him, and he believed in Naruto. Even if his journey would never end, even if he wandered the earth for the rest of his life, seeking and never finding redemption, the world would be fine, because Naruto would always be there. He would be their hero, their leader, and the world would love him and follow him the way they would have followed Itachi and the way they would never follow him.

Because Naruto was a good person.

And deep down, Sasuke was not.

Sasuke paused, felt the change in the wind, and knew it was time to stop stalling.

His uneventful patrol decidedly completed, Sasuke retrieved one of the hares he had kept stored in his winter supply and returned to the cave that had been his shelter for a month now, to the woman who was disrupting his lifelong mission.

It had been terrible luck on his part, that he had chosen to patrol the lake that night. That he had spotted a lone woman walking through a snowstorm, a dark shadow against the bright full moon he had been watching. That the ice broke and she refused to move.

Although, one could argue, she had never asked him to dive in that frozen lake after her.

His reasons, of course, were completely justified. Hyūga Hinata was part of an important backdrop that solidified the dreams of his best friend. And he would be damned if he let her kill herself.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hazy eyes parted with the force of a thunder clap.

And then she was still.

Shinobi instinct froze her natural reflex to react, and she laid lifeless in the unfamiliar bundle of blankets she had been carefully tucked into, white pupils the only source of movement as they flickered around the dark cavern walls that shielded her from the strong wind she could hear blowing outside. Her skin chilled with the icy bite of the air, but that was not the reason for the layer of goosebumps that studded her flesh.

Uchiha Sasuke sat and stared at her from the other side of the small fire.

Recognition widened her eyes, in disbelief of the figure in front of her. He remained passive, watching her with unshifting eyes.

Their silence was permeable, tense and thick, until she broke it.

"Where am I?" Her voice was low and rough, a result of the ice bath she was recovering from, but also an effect of having not spoken to another in days.

Dark eyes narrowed as they observed her. His voice was how she remembered it—cold, uninterested, yet also calculated. "The outskirts of Fire country."

Hinata allowed herself to close her eyes briefly in relief—she was still on her path. Slowly, she shifted, turning to her stomach to lift herself up on shaky palms. The muscles of her forearms cramped with blistering cold, straining to hold up her weight as she righted herself in a sitting position. The blankets fell around her, and it was then that she realized the cause of her chill—her hardened, soaked mission gear. Her boots were still on. Silently stroking the icy hem of her tunic, Hinata glanced around herself, unsure what to make of her situation.

A beige, waterlogged pouch was tossed her way. With a shaky sigh of relief, Hinata pulled it into her lap, clutching it close. However, the relief was short-lived. "Um," She began, reaching up to tuck a tendril of matted hair behind her ear, careful not to move too suddenly. She could feel the heaviness of his stare. The weight of his suspicion. If he was wary of her, she understood. They were hardly acquainted, after all. Hadn't spoken a word to each other in what seemed like over a decade. Speaking to him now felt odd. Off. Awkward. "Thank you." Thanking him felt even worse.

A thick silence followed. She chanced a glance at him and instantly regretted it when she found his dark eyes boring into her behind black bangs.

Hinata was used to silence. Preferred it, in most cases.

This was not one of them. The stillness between them seemed almost hostile, and she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve it.

She tried again. "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you." Cautious not to let her eyes wander too long, she glanced around the cavern. It was small, and frigid, and, from what she could see, a makeshift camp he used for shelter. She wondered how long she had imposed upon him. With that thought, she stiffened, horrified, and incredulous that she had managed to forget just how she had ended up here. Solid shame lodged itself in her throat, and her eyes lowered to the ground. She attempted to swallow, to clear her throat, to catch her breath, but it wasn't working.

Nausea twisted her stomach, sent bile up her throat, and she forced it down with nothing more than a grimace. Her body trembled. Accelerated heart palpitations, beating in her ears, clouded all thought from her. Her breath came out in short, shuddery suspiration through her nose, and she masked it by automatically wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

A lifetime of anxiety had shown her how to hide panic attacks.

A crack of thunder momentarily startled her, enough to look up and meet his unwavering icy gaze. Nervously, she decided to try again. "The ice…I didn't make it on time. I-I heard the crack, and I knew it had broken, but…I didn't make it on time." She paused, recalling the feeling of hitting the frigid water, the shock that stiffened her limbs, the weight of her clothes and shoes. Her hair, flowing around her. The sight of the moon, bright and round though hazy behind cracking ice, and growing smaller and smaller—she supposed that was when she lost consciousness. She supposed that was when he had pulled her out. "Thank you." She met his stare.

The bored blankness of his expression remained unchanged. He regarded her coolly, even as he slowly stood. Taller than the last time she had seen him, she noted. Though not by much. The length of his black cloak drew her eye, as he turned and knelt to an open crate against the wall.

By instinct, she lifted an open palm, just barely catching the package he threw over his shoulder, and looked at it curiously. Half-frozen beef jerky. She looked back up at him, speechless as he took his seat by the fire again with his own pack and tore it open with his teeth. She blinked, stunned at the sight, and even further horrified when he spat the torn plastic to the side. As if sensing her astonishment, he turned and looked at her pointedly. Timidly, she carefully peeled the package open, noting the perforated edge he had ignored.

They ate silently, Hinata looking around as discreetly as she could. Although the fire was strong and bright, the small cave was dark and cold. Stone walls did little for warmth. Swallowing, she fingered the blankets she was wrapped in and idly wondered when they had last been washed, if it was better she didn't know. Lowering the stick of jerky to her lap, Hinata cleared her throat lightly. "Sasuke-san," The name on her tongue felt strange and foreign, "How long have I been here?" Unconscious. In his hide-out. In his blankets. When she had a mission to get to.

For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of his chewing and a harsh, stretched tear as he bit off another piece. "One day. It's morning now." Instinctively, she looked towards the entrance of the cave, before realizing he had blocked it off with a boulder to keep out the cold. Through the cracks, pale blue morning light shone through.

He returned to his jerky.

Carefully, she regarded him with lowered eyes. His back was turned. As casually as possible, Hinata wrapped the remaining half of jerky and tucked it inside her bag. Then, after mentally preparing herself and rehearsing her lines several times in her head, she slowly stood. Frigid air bit at every patch of skin that her icy clothes didn't reach, and she almost reconsidered leaving so soon. "Thank you. I won't intrude any further."

There was no response and she did not expect one. Without wasting a moment, she crossed over to the other side of the small cavern, the shadows of the fire fluctuating with her movement, dancing along the walls and casting perfect silhouettes.

Sasuke did not move from his perch.

For half of a second, she stared at the large boulder in her way, reminding herself to move as quickly as possible so as not to let the cold in, when he spoke. "It's snowing."

Hinata paused, startled, and she looked over at him. His back was to her, but she could somehow still feel his stare. "I have a jacket." Not exactly a jacket, but her cloak did have a hood.

Sasuke's back straightened, and his head turned at the slightest angle towards her. "It's a storm. Wait it out."

If she were not so well-mannered, she might have told him it was none of his business. Instead, she slowly repeated herself. "I…have a jacket, Sasuke-san. And I really do need to be on my way. I'm very grateful that—"

"Where?"

Hinata paused, dumbfounded. It was then that Sasuke rose, slowly standing from his perch, and he turned to regard her. The heavy black cloak draped down his back, skirting along the dirt floor. She swallowed uncomfortably. "I need to go."

He stared at her, dark eyes piercing and yet conflictingly labored. There wasn't a drop of emotion in his face, his tone, in Sasuke overall, and Hinata couldn't place what he was thinking. What he wanted. What he intended to do. And when he moved, she reacted. Stepped out of his way. This was his… _home_ , after all, and she would not disrespect him in here.

She watched heavily as Sasuke secured the boulder, making sure it was tight against the narrow opening of the cave. "S-Sasuke-san…" She uttered lowly, a protest bubbling from her stomach.

"It's snowing." He said again. "And it's cold. Wait it out."

"I can't." The speed in which she retorted him surprised even her, but she did not stop. "Sasuke-san, I thank you for your hospitality, and I apologize for being a burden to you, but this is unnecessary."

At this, Sasuke turned and looked at her again, differently this time, eyes slightly narrowed. "Konoha is a four-day journey." Hinata was silent. She knew this well. "You made it here in three." Tension knotted in her stomach. She wanted to ask how he knew this, but didn't bother, knowing the answer herself. He had gone through her bag. She wasn't sure if she should be surprised that he was familiar with the herbs she had bundled inside, native to the Hyūga garden, and the Yamanaka nursery. Familiar enough to know by smell and condition how long they had been drying out in her bag. "Are you running from someone?"

"No." She answered immediately. He stared at her, unmoving, black eyes hard and unreadable.

The storm howled outside, wind beating against the cave.

The decision made for her, she lowered her eyes. There wasn't a chance in hell she could go through him. "You're right. It's not safe." Sasuke watched her—almost menacingly—as she took a seat by the fire, close enough so that her clothes might dry properly.

After a few seconds, he sat against the wall across from her. Still watching.

The rest of the day passed similarly. Hinata, staring into the fire. Sasuke, staring at her back. At midday, he skinned a hare and roasted it over the fire. They did not speak, even when he split a piece for her. She thanked him, and they carried on with their meal. Afterwards, she watched as he gathered up the bones and remains and swept them into an old grocery bag, storing it to the side.

He was neat and meticulous, and she thought of him when he was eight years old, cleaning pencil shavings off his desk and diligently wiping away any speck of graphite. She thought of how he stacked his papers and lined up his pencils and how she realized the girls in her class all had nice long hair, now that they were all lined up around him. She thought of how little she actually remembered him.

No, there was another desk she preferred looking at. One with unstacked books, and loose-leaf paper, and one dull pencil.

Hinata took a breath and willed herself to stay calm. To not think of him. To not think of anybody, because Sasuke was still watching.

Instead, she warmed herself by the fire and decided her next move, now that she was sure escape was not an option. She was by no means the strongest of her generation, nor the fastest, or the smartest, and she certainly was no match for the guardian of this cave, but...

But she had to try.

By the time night fell, Sasuke had still not yet moved from his post near the boulder. Hinata sat against the wall, staring into the flames.

Wind howled outside, wailing as it beat against the cave walls.

Silence persisted inside, frozen solid as it consumed two quiet people.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

holy crap the first chapter.

thank you all so much for your feedback.

-Gen.


	3. a hawk eye

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a hawk eye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _with the birds i'll share_

 _this lonely view_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Snow fell softly as Sasuke trudged north, hooded cloak speckled with fallen flakes, katana at his side.

Early morning birds announced their survival, flocking from one weather-beaten tree to another, headed north as he did, for the only source of civilization in miles. A small village at the border of Yu. A popular stop for vacationing tourists on their way to a hot spring.

In the winter, when the springs froze over, the village nestled in snow, it was slow and quiet. Safe.

As he approached the somber village, he considered his options. There was always the safe choice: ninjutsu. A simple change of appearance would suffice. He had seen enough lone travellers to know how they dressed, their mannerisms. All he needed to do was take on somebody else's appearance. A simple enough jutsu. A shinobi classic.

Uchiha Sasuke was no longer a shinobi.

Pulling his hood forward, he went on.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ink and parchment."

"Will that be all?"

He nodded once, reaching inside his cloak and pulling out his change. The woman at the counter watched him, accepting his money with an obvious smile, trying to meet his eye, as he kept his head bowed. When she returned with his supplies, he thanked her and left.

The streets of the village had been shoveled, leaving a clear path as he headed out. It was early morning, the sky a hazy blue, and the villagers bustled around him set on their daily chores.

He felt inconspicuous as he walked among them, a feeling so rare to Sasuke that he had come to treasure it. He was no one in this village. A nameless stranger that came for supplies and left in the same breath. He could disappear and the village would continue. If he never came back, no one would wonder. No one would search for him. No one would care. The thought soothed him.

"Watch yourself there!" A meaty hand clamped on his shoulder, and Sasuke did not react, muffling every instinct in his body to decapitate the logging foreman where he stood. "Up ahead, tree's are coming down. Might wanna take a different route today." Tipping his hat, the foreman walked off, joining his team as they regrouped, axes across their shoulders. Sasuke paused and watched from a distance.

So far, he had been able to ghost in and out of this village, without a care. The last thing he needed was somebody asking him where he was going in the middle of nowhere after a snow storm. Normal vagabonds didn't wander into desolate tundra. Normal vagabonds warmed themselves with coffee and waited for better weather.

He chose a table at the edge, near a window.

The cafe smelled of working people and homemade bread. When the waitress came for his order, he asked for a black coffee. No milk. On instinct, he did not make eye contact and stared at the wall as she scribbled in her notepad. He didn't know what could possibly be taking her so long to take his order and leave him alone. She mumbled his order back to him nervously, and wouldn't leave until he nodded once in affirmation.

He thought back to Hinata. Sasuke had been wary to leave her, but she was asleep, and he doubted she would chance trying to escape. It didn't take her long to figure out he was not letting her leave so soon. Not without an answer.

Not without knowing what a loyal Konoha shinobi was doing so far from home. Without a team. With little more than the clothes on her back. With lifeless eyes that stared without seeing.

The entire night, he had kept watch on her. She slept, though he knew she hadn't wanted to, refusing his bedding and wrapping her jacket around her like a blanket. Out of his own choice, he also did not take his bed. There was no point, he knew he would not shut his eyes with her around, and his dignity wouldn't allow him to let a strange girl see him sleep. Leftover trauma from his childhood, one could argue, that made it impossible to lower his guard around females.

Even if that female also tried her damndest not to acknowledge his existence.

He glanced at the plastic grocery bag bunched in his pocket. He was still unsure how to proceed.

"One black coffee. Sorry for the wait." A different waitress, an older one with sharp eyes, set a mug in front of him. Sasuke did not look up. Merely reached for the cup. He did not want to thank her. Thanking her invited conversation. Clearing her throat, the waitress set down a plate of fresh bread.

Sasuke refrained from acknowledging it. "I didn't order that."

"It's from me. And the girls in the kitchen." She licked her lips, pulling them into a grin. "On the house. Enjoy." She turned on her heel and went to another table. Sasuke idly listened to her serving another customer, and glanced at the bread, sipping his coffee.

He sat and stared out the window, watching the sky lighten. It was an unwelcome feeling, boredom. In the past, boredom meant laziness. An idle shinobi was a dead shinobi. In the past, Sasuke would have found a way to pass the time. A way that involved his katana and his eyes.

Now Sasuke people-watched. And eavesdropped.

" _Worse winter than last year. I've never seen so much snow."_

" _I'll be kissing dirt by the time spring arrives. The cold is death on my joints."_

" _You know what the physician says, take your vitamins and your minerals."_

He tuned out, bored again. Eavesdropping had been much more rewarding when it had been for stealth training. Drinking from his mug, he glanced at the bread again.

" _Look at this. Picked it up on my way in from down south."_

" _News from the capital?"_

" _Aa. Looks like the little prince is vacationing. All over the tabloids."_

" _The Daimyo's youngest? Cheeky extravagant brat from what I've heard."_

" _Yeah, just like good old dad and the rest of 'em. Living off the taxpayers."_

" _Where's he now? Flew south for the winter? On a beach in Suna?"_

" _That's the best part. Little prince is visiting Konoha. Hey if those murderin magic samurai don't shove a sword up his ass first, then maybe I'll hire them do it."_

Sasuke sipped at his empty cup, thoughtful. No one in this village had ever laid eyes on a real shinobi. From what he had heard from other villagers, they almost didn't believe in them. Then the war came and called for their money. They believed it then.

When another waitress passed by, Sasuke flagged her down with a lift of his hand. "The bill." She brought it over quickly, waiting in front of him with clasped hands. Sasuke felt for the coins in his pocket and dumped them out on the table, sorting the correct amount for the coffee.

"Oh, did you hurt your arm?" She asked worriedly, nauseatingly concerned with how much longer it took to count change with just one hand.

Yes, it had been singed off by his best friend.

"You could say that." He regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Did you not like the bread? We make it fresh every morning."

He scooped up the rest of his money and pocketed it, standing up. "I'm allergic. Thank you for the coffee."

He left the cafe and headed home.

Home. What a peculiar word for a cold crack in a mountain he shared with bats. As he approached, sludging through deep snow, his eyes dropped shut, gleaming red when they opened.

She was still there.

He paused, breathing out through his nose, momentarily relieved. A defiant Hinata would only complicate things. It seemed she had not changed too drastically since he last saw her. She had always been rather compliant.

The sun was warmer now, and the cold did not sting as harshly as it did yesterday, so he was in no hurry when he nudged the boulder aside. Sunlight streamed in, and Hinata, bundled in front of the fire, flinched away.

Warming himself near the hearth, Sasuke breathed out, smoothing down his cloak, flicking off the snow. It seemed Hinata had rebuilt the fire, helping herself to the kindling he kept stored to the side. She sat quietly in front of it. Crouching down to the crates he kept, he looked through the rest of his supplies. His jerky supply was still good. So were the assorted nut mix packages. The apples were bruised, but the temperature kept them fresh for a bit longer.

When Sasuke had first started on his journey, he had the idea he would live off the land, and he did for the most part, but there was only so much fish and hare he could eat before getting tired of it. Regrettably, his funds were limited. He had swiped the jerky and nuts from a convenience store shipment months back. He had bought the apples off a vendor.

He also wasn't a cook. It probably would have made solitude easier.

He crossed over to the other side of the fire, pausing when he noticed his blankets had been folded and stacked neatly to the side. If she was expecting a thanks, she didn't receive one. Sasuke sat himself against the wall.

When he looked at her, her eyes lifted to meet his.

There it was again. Those dead eyes.

The fire danced and flickered, casting shadows against the walls and her face.

Sasuke did not want to be an asshole.

A large part of him just...didn't care. For years, he had done as he pleased. Ran away from home. Joined forces with the enemy. Laughed in his best friend's painfully broken face, just to feel the high of hurting somebody. Like it justified the way he had been hurt.

He had gone from rogue-nin, intent on destroying Konoha and all who protected it, to a lone drifter, that stole beef jerky and didn't tip waitresses. That was the extent of his evil. He wasn't the person he used to be, but a part of him sometimes forgot that.

Hyūga Hinata was not the enemy.

He told himself that over and over, to keep his katana in place. A long time ago, they had been schoolmates. He had sat next to her in class. He could vaguely remember how short her hair had once been, in comparison to the other girls in their class. These memories should have stirred something in him, but they didn't.

He wanted her out of his cave. But he also wanted Konoha safe.

"Ready to talk?" Even to himself, he sounded hollow. Hinata blinked once, startled, but nodded. "You know where you are."

"Yes."

"Why have you come this far?" She hesitated, so Sasuke changed his question. "Are you on a mission?" She shook her head. "Does Konoha know you're here?"

"M-My father, and my—"

"Does Naruto know you're here?" Sasuke countered. Her brow dipped, just slightly, but it was enough.

"It's not a mission." Hinata said lowly. "I'm not here as a shinobi. I'm still a citizen, I can travel. And I was just passing through."

"On a trip." Sasuke mused. "With no bags, no supplies."

"...a last-minute trip." Hinata finished and looked at her lap.

Sasuke breathed through his nose. "Passing through. Where are you headed?"

"North."

"North." Sasuke repeated lamely. North was Kumo. What would a Hyūga be doing in Kumo?

"Yugakure." Hinata said quickly, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Sasuke stared critically at her. "It's not the weather for hot springs."

Fingers tensing in her lap, she dipped her head, brushing hair from her face. "I-I know that, I—it's not for the hot springs." He maintained his stare. Hyūga Hinata did not like being looked at. Yet another thing that had not changed since their childhood. He watched her bite at her lower lip. "There's no war in Yugakure." She said softly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Yugakure. The infamous 'village that has forgotten wars.' He had heard of their reformed shinobi ranks, their past refusal to join in combat. While the world dealt in blood and child soldiers , Yugakure opened up hot springs. Last he had heard, their missions entailed nothing more than looking after the tourists and fixing fences. Missions that even Konoha genin dreaded.

A proud shinobi would never stoop so low.

But the Fourth Shinobi World War had changed things. Pacifism, once considered the coward's excuse, was now simply desire for peace. Sasuke could understand that. What he couldn't understand was why Hinata felt it necessary. She had served in the war; she had done her time. Retirement was an option and it was not dishonorable.

He considered his next words and regretted he would have to be the one to tell her. "If you're leaving the village, the Hokage needs to know." Said the missing-nin who tried to slaughter their village.

If Hinata thought it hypocritical, she didn't show it. She merely nodded.

Sasuke looked openly at her, studying her. The Hyūga was a liar. An obvious one, at that.

Rogue Sasuke would have Sharingan'ed her in an instant. Looked inside her brain and found the truth for himself.

Exiled Sasuke would have to be patient. Attacking a Konoha shinobi, the heiress of their most prestigious clan at that, didn't seem prudent. Moreover, he didn't feel it was necessary. Hyūga Hinata had never been a subject of interest for him. This recent development had been unexpected, and unwelcome, but his judgement was still sound.

She was not a threat. That had been clear since the early days of the academy, when he first noticed she was throwing her matches. At the time, he had never questioned why. It was easier to write her off and disregard her existence.

He still needed to know.

"You ran away."

Hinata breathed softly through her nose, eyes downcast. She could deny it all she wanted. The facts were, she had fled Konoha and was hell-bent on reaching Yugakure without letting her superiors know. She was hiding a secret, and it was Sasuke's business whether that secret was worth drowning over, if it was worth betraying Konoha over.

She took her time with the answer, fingers fidgeting, uncomfortable and clearly embarrassed. "I have to get married. To somebody I don't—someone I can't—my father is forcing me." She admitted with watery eyes. "There...there is someone else. Someone that I…" Hinata prodded her fingers. "Father would never approve. So-so I had to leave. For now. I'm not running away." Hinata said softly but firmly. "I will go back home." Her eyes lowered. "...eventually." They were silent again for a few moments, each contemplating quietly to themselves. Maybe she felt the waves of judgemental disgust radiating off him, try as he might to feign indifference. "Y-You don't understand." Hinata muttered quietly. "You don't know my father. You don't know what he would do to me. H-He doesn't care about me. The other man, he's... _terrible._ And so _old._ " She wrapped her cloak around her tighter. "I won't do it." She mumbled, wiping her eyes. "Yu-Yugakure is different. Yugakure won't give me away, they don't involve themselves with other villages or clans. My father won't find me there. I'll let him know that I'm safe. S-So he doesn't worry. And...when the time is right...I'll go back home."

Sasuke blinked slowly, still looking at her.

His finger twitched.

For a moment, he thought he was angry. He wasn't. He was cross. Irritated that he had wasted his time. Annoyed that he had put up with her for the sake of the village. Mostly, he was disappointed. In her abandonment of her duty for a naive fantasy, and that he had ever expected something different from the people in his past life.

He could have told her this foolish plan of hers would backfire. He could have told her this was the most ridiculous reason for running away in the middle of a blizzard. He could have told her if she had said this in the beginning, he could have dumped her at the border village in the morning and done them both a favor. He could have told her drowning herself so she wouldn't have to face her father was so cowardly, bothering to pull her out had been a waste of his time.

But doing so would force him to admit that he had wanted to suspect her of something grander, something far more sinister, something that wasn't so dreadfully insipid and reminded him just how fucked up his life was.

She ran away from home to escape an arranged marriage.

He ran away from home to murder his brother.

No matter what he said to himself, what he wanted to say to Hinata, nothing would change the fact that she wasn't half the unredeemable fool he was.

 _Foolish little brother…_

Sasuke stared into the fire, words itching on his tongue, but silenced. For a long while, they did not speak. She was now a distant figure, barely a shadow in his cave, and Sasuke no longer felt the need to oblige her. Without another word, or even a look in her direction, he left his cave. He had his chores. She did not ask, and he knew she did not care. Sasuke had done his part and it had been for nothing. If she was not here when he returned, then so be it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her hands shook.

Hinata held her wrist, breathing in deeply.

Instinct called on her chakra, guided it to her eyes, and she restrained herself. Instead, she focused on the fingers clamped around her wrist. Pressed them harder. Harder. Closed her eyes and concentrated.

Sasuke's residue of chakra was powerful enough to keep her on high alert, though he was long-gone. She tracked him up until a quarter-mile away through sense alone. Any further, she would need to use her eyes. That wasn't an option at the moment.

Her mechanical breathing steadied, returning to a normal pace, and she tried to relax. Gone. Sasuke was gone. Okay. She was okay. Shakily, she stood and prepared.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The lake had frozen over once again.

Sasuke stood at the edge, looking out, though there wasn't much to see. Nightfall had a particular effect during the winter. It was colder, and darker, and deafeningly quiet. In the spring, when the plants came back to life, and the fauna returned, this had been a favored spot for him. Winter had turned it barren. Still, he came. Stood watch. Leaned against the tree and sat in its leaves. On the tallest branch, he could survey miles of forest and see the chimney smoke from the border villages. Up until a few days ago, he had not seen another life pass through the lakeside in weeks.

With that thought, he looked to the lake. The sheet of ice was clear, untouched. He contemplated testing the weight but thought against it. The answer was obvious. The ice would never break under him.

The ice would never break under an experienced shinobi. Once such as Hinata. The reasoning was simple. Being a shinobi called for precise weight distribution—it was what made running through tree-branches and power cables child's play for them. A simple principle of chakra control.

Sasuke was not well-versed in the politics of Konoha clans, but it took little observation in his youth to realize his classmate was not the prodigy her cousin was. Even so, her bloodline was more than enough to make up for any personal shortcomings. Her only saving grace. Or perhaps not, considering her recent dilemma.

By now, he figured she might have let herself out.

By now, she might have been halfway to the snowed in village at the border of Yugakure.

He thought vacantly of the villagers; the foremen and the axes, the waitresses and the fresh bread. It was a secluded woodland village with little more use than as a rest stop to Yugakure. To Sasuke, it was a private escape from his journey. A place to get supplies and cherry tomatoes when they were in season. A place that would never know the name Uchiha Sasuke. A place that would harbor runaway Hyūga Hinata as she escaped to the Land of Hot Water.

Konoha would search for her.

They had to.

She was an active shinobi and the next-in-line to their most prestigious clan. Her disappearance would be an insult to her fiance's family. Certainly the Hyūga would send their best to retrieve their heiress. He was also fairly certain Team 8 specialized in tracking. He didn't understand how she thought she could get away with it. Then again, she wasn't in her right state of mind. A runaway desperate enough to travel through a blizzard was a cry for help if he ever saw one.

The thought of Hyūga invading his terrain and his private village distressed him. He would need to relocate, for his own peace and the sensitive nature of his journey. He didn't need outside forces interfering. He definitely didn't need this going back to Naruto either.

Sasuke paused, brow furrowing.

Naruto.

Something didn't sit right with Sasuke. He just couldn't tell what it was, that gnawing sensation that drove him to the edge of the lake. But the thought of his heroic friend brought back memories that had been long forgotten.

Not of Naruto. Never of Naruto.

But of Hinata, the most inconspicuous person in his class. The plainest girl he knew, who made absolutely no effort to stand out. The quietest student in the school, who looked like she would rather die than read aloud the passage Iruka asked her to. The face he never placed among the ones who went out of their way to bother him.

The only person in the world that would cheer for Naruto instead of him.

And now that person was…

Sasuke stared pensively into the frozen lake.

Sasuke didn't care about Hinata.

He didn't care if Konoha cared about Hinata.

But if Naruto cared about Hinata, if Naruto was in pain, if Naruto was going out of his mind with worry because she was gone, the way he knew Naruto would be…

And if Hinata cared about Naruto, and if this had anything to do with her desperation to escape an unwanted marriage, and to flee to another country with nothing but the clothes on her back…

" _There…there is someone else. Someone that I…"_

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar weight in his chest at this new information, at the realization of just who he had been keeping hostage. Of who was now long gone from his reach.

Sasuke reached into his cloak and drew out the shopping bag crumpled inside. Under the light of the moon, Sasuke penned the only note Naruto would ever receive from him. Not until his journey was over.

 _Hyūga Hinata is safe._

 _Do not send reinforcements._

It had been a long time since he had last summoned, and he ran through the motions mindlessly, weaving through seals, biting down on his thumb. When the hawk appeared, Sasuke took it onto his arm, and slipped the rolled-up note into the sleeve on it's leg.

"Konoha," He instructed, then lifted the bird higher as it beat its wings for take-off.

For a moment, Sasuke watched the hawk as it flew away. It would reach Konoha in less than two days. Hyūga Hinata was coming home. He would drag her kicking and screaming if he had to.

Perhaps Eden was not so far away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The hare roasted over the fire and Hinata asked herself once more why she was still there. Why she hadn't fled the musky cave as soon as Sasuke turned his back. Especially now that he had heard the story and he had decided it was not worth his time.

She should have left.

But she couldn't. Not until she had another chance to speak to him. Not until she said what she needed to say. He'd be back from his evening excursions soon. She would feed him, speak to him, and then be on her way. It'd be fine. It'd be okay.

If only Sasuke had seasonings. At least a packet of salt. Sighing, Hinata turned the skewer over, just as a sharp needling pierced through her sensory perimeter.

Suddenly jerking out of her slump, Hinata looked to the opening of the cave, not surprised to see it was already being nudged aside. She had always known how formidable Uchiha Sasuke was, but his speed was astonishing. Her nerves ran on high alert.

Sasuke kicked the boulder back into place and turned to face her. His cloak was coated in a sheet of snow, frost hanging off the tips of his bangs. This never before seen urgency in him almost paralyzed her.

But there were more pressing matters.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata began. "I, uh, I cooked some of your hare, it's nearly finished." She glanced at the skewer and took a breath. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and for your concern." Her finger twitched, and she buried her hand in her sleeve. _Just say it and go._ "Nobody knows where you are. I-I never expected to run into you. The village—Konoha doesn't know. They don't know and I'll never say a word. Sasuke-san, you should stay awa—"

"Hinata." Sasuke cut in. Hinata paused, breath shortening, words caught in her throat. "You're making a mistake."

No.

"Running away is not the answer. You need to go home."

 _No. No._ _No._

Hinata pressed her lips together, eyes closing. No no no no. This was not supposed to happen. Sasuke was not supposed to change his mind. Taking a shaky breath, Hinata quickly intervened. "No, Sasuke-san, I can't go home yet. Not until—not until it's over. We—we discussed this. I'm not going back." Her words sounded frantic and for the life of her, she couldn't mask the panic that was sending her into a frenzy.

Sasuke watched her, his tone softening. "It may seem like there is no other option." He said calmly. "I know going back seems impossible. But it's never too late to turn back."

Hinata shook her head, in disbelief that Uchiha Sasuke was giving her a pep talk. This was worse than she could have imagined. "No, Sasuke-san, _no._ "

"It may mean nothing coming from me." He continued on as if she was babbling nonsense, which she might as well have been doing, her own thoughts were jumbled in her mind. "Someone I should have trusted told me this. Someone who tried to help me and set me on the right path. Someone I wish I listened to."

"Sasuke-san." She made one last futile attempt to break through whatever speech he had prepared for her. He took no notice of her as he took his seat in front of the mouth of the cave.

"We head back tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

She should have left when she had the chance.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

thanks for reading.

-gen.


	4. a hidden lioness

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter three**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a hidden lioness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _running through the field_

 _where all my tracks will be concealed_

 _and there's nowhere to go_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _"You'll come back, won't you?"_

 _"Yes. Of course I will."_

 _"But how long will you be gone?"_

 _"Maybe a week. It shouldn't be too long."_

 _"What will you be doing?"_

 _"Hmm. You know I'm not supposed to tell."_

 _"It's just me! I won't tell anybody."_

 _"Okay. But top secret, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"Promise!"_

 _"Okay. We're going to the Land of Grass."_

 _"Why there?"_

 _"Someone there needs our help."_

 _"Will you be fighting enemy shinobi?"_

 _"That's silly, it's only our first mission."_

 _"Being a shinobi is dangerous! Father told me."_

 _"He did?"_

 _"Yes, he said it's dangerous and unpredictable. That's why so many shinobi die. That's why I can't go to the academy like you did."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Nee-sama, you'll come back, right?"_

 _"Mm. You're being silly."_

 _"You'll always come home?"_

 _"Yes. Always."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She awoke with a start, jolting in place, and immediately looked to the dying embers of the hearth, the only speck of light in the blackened cave. Distantly, she could hear the storm wailing outside, the quiet night ravaged by ice and snow. Her body trembled. The memory of her little sister's voice, it was still in her head. Sleep was no longer an option, but she needed it. Resting her eyes, she breathed as softly as possible, focusing on each cold inhale, and the warm breath from her nose. Curling into herself, she tugged her cloak securely around her.

A flux of chakra kicked her awake, eyes shooting open, her own chakra hovering dangerously nearby for instant activation.

Blood red eyes watched her from the other side of the darkness.

The sight might have frightened her, if she were not so used to it. He would never stop watching.

Hinata shut her eyes and turned the other way.

Morning came slowly.

When he felt it was an appropriate time, Sasuke breathed fire into the hearth and stepped out, giving her a few minutes of privacy as he did every morning. Hinata took this time to straighten her clothes and warm herself by the fire. She thought briefly to her mission gear of long ago, sweatpants and sweaters and warm fluffy sleeves. Why in the world had she decided to forgo them? Bitterly, she allowed a few sharp flares of chakra, enough to get her blood pumping, her body temperature evening out. She ran her fingers through her stiff long hair, shaking it out, rubbing at her tired eyes.

When he came back, she saw the expectant look on his face and knew it was time to go.

She followed him out of the cave and waited as he sealed it off. Light morning snow fell gently, catching on her hair and clothes, trailing to the snowbanked ground. She tracked the movement absentmindedly.

"Do you need food?"

She shook her head.

Without another word, Sasuke headed south. She fell into step behind him.

Snow crunched under their feet.

Hinata watched the swish of his black cloak, saw glimpses of the cotton strips he kept wrapped around his legs and arms for warmth. She wondered if he had packed when he left their village. She wouldn't really know. Hadn't really thought about it. Not when he had defected when they were children, and not when he had departed on his journey after the war.

She thought about Naruto's face, when they had asked for Sasuke once they realized they hadn't seen him around.

 _"Yeah, well, you know Sasuke!" He had laughed awkwardly, scratching at his neck. No. They didn't know Sasuke at all. "It's just something he's gotta do. For himself, you know. He'll be back when he's ready."_

That was over two years ago. Sasuke never came back. Up until now, Hinata had been certain he never would. His decision to escort her back to the village had surprised her; out of the many scenarios she had predicted since their encounter, this was one she had not foreseen. It made planning all that much more difficult.

Biting her numb lip, Hinata watched him discreetly.

She didn't know him. She didn't know what he was thinking. She didn't know the right things to say to him. She didn't know how to see through him. But she knew herself, and she knew what she was capable of. She knew what he thought of her, and how little he actually knew.

It's a four day journey from Konoha.

Hinata made it in three.

She had no intention of returning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They walked quietly for several miles.

Two hooded cloaks, in black and navy, treading through deep blankets of snow, never speaking a word to each other. Yet there was coordination. She followed from behind, matching his pace, hurrying to catch up even when she grew tired. One non-stop three-day trek on foot had been exhausting enough. This time, there was no urgency that drove her forward. Only uneasiness. Discomfort with what she knew she had to do. Fear of the boy who walked ahead of her.

Putting it off appealed to her.

Getting it over with was the better option.

"Sasuke-san," She called for him, speaking for the first time in many hours. As she slowed to a stop, Sasuke paused as well, though he did not turn to her. "I need to refill my canteen."

He tilted his head back, stretching his neck side to side. He looked tired. "Alright."

There was a frozen stream nearby, deeper into the snow. Hinata looked at it for a moment, contemplating how to break it, when she heard the alarming sound of a sword unsheathing. Instinctively, she knelt out of the way, as Sasuke approached. With the hilt, he cracked the surface. Hurriedly, she dipped in the mouth of her canteen and watched the ice cold water flow in. Sasuke did the same. They knelt there in silence. When their first canteens filled, they pocketed them and filled their back-ups.

Hinata took a breath, looking from him to the stream. It was getting darker, the sky shifting into lavender dusk. "Could we rest for a minute?"

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his dark eye. "In another mile." He said. "We'll stop for the night. Somewhere dry."

In two and half miles, they found a suitable spot at the base of a large tree. Hinata stood back as Sasuke cleared the area, melting the top layer of snow away with a mild form of a fire style jutsu. As he did that, she dried off the kindling buried underneath and prepared a fire.

When night had fully fallen, the two sat around a decent fire, huddled in their cloaks, silent once again. Hinata had never minded silence before, but this one was different; it was calculating. Cold.

"There's no storm tonight." She noted aloud, looking at the sky meaningfully. Since she had arrived in this brutal countryside, the snow had never stopped falling. Nights were when the storms picked up, but tonight, it fell as gently as it had in the morning. Sasuke glanced once around them and dropped his bored gaze back to the fire. She repressed a sigh."I guess I'm just not used to this weather."

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Hinata wrapped her cloak around herself tightly and leaned against the icy tree trunk. Taking a deep breath, she used her chakra to heat up her body temperature, hands balled against her mouth, puffing out clouds of warm air. Sasuke breathed in through his nostrils, warming himself the same way.

She let a half hour pass like this. Eyes closed, resting against the tree, curled up in her warm cloak.

Sasuke sat across from her, huddled into his, letting his eyes rest though she knew he was far from asleep. Unexpectedly, she heard the sound of plastic crinkling. Her eyes opened just as a stick of beef jerky was tossed into her lap. Picking it up, she glanced at him, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. He chewed absentmindedly, eyes still closed. Hinata sighed and peeled the plastic back.

Three more days.

That is, if they continued at this pace.

On her own, she had sprinted the first few dozen miles, slowing down only when she knew she was out of reach of the rest of her clan's dōjutsu. From there, she took to the trees. At the first sign of snow, and when her exhaustion was catching up to her, she resigned to walking. She dozed for perhaps up to an hour at a time, snagging nuts and berries as she covered more ground. If it weren't for her shinobi training, and their instinctual habits of curbing their appetites when needed, her hunger would have been overwhelming. For now, she was fine. Beef jerky was fine.

But travelling was exhausting.

Quicker shinobi were lucky; they could cover more ground in less time. Even better, a summons would have made her journey much more feasible. She wished she had been more interested when Kurenai-sensei had recommended them to her. At the time, she hadn't really seen much of a point. Team 8 already had Akamaru. At the thought of them, she shut her eyes and sighed, brushing the thought away.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of the fastest ninja in her village with a reliable summons of his own. And even more than that…

She glanced at him again, catching the wispy movement of his long bangs, the purposeful angle he trimmed them at.

The Rinnegan.

Not much was known about it, but what little information there was she had studied it since she was a young girl, a special kind of Hyūga curriculum. Back when it had been more of an urban legend. Before she had seen the proof with her very eyes. Momentary fear seized her before she shook it off. She had seen just how truly powerful it was. Capable of forces far beyond even the greatest of shinobi. Even capable of transporting to any pocket of this world and others.

And yet, it lay dormant.

Even its wielder was a shell of what he had once been.

Aside from lighting fires and using his Sharingan to keep watch, he declined to use any other type of jutsu. Wherever he went, he walked. Whatever he did, he did on his own. No chakra. No jutsu. Just Sasuke, and basic skills he used to stay alive. Hinata had not been surprised when she first noticed it. After the life he had led, it was no wonder this was how he had chosen to distance himself from it. She would have done the same.

Sasuke had been gone two years. Two years without jutsu, without combat, without training. Two years. Two years is a long time. Hinata looked into her hands, examining the faded scars. Shakily, she closed her eyes and finished her jerky.

After another hour of resting, she decided it was time to try again.

"Did...did you tell them where I was?"

He glanced momentarily at her. "No."

She made a small hum of contemplation. "They know we're coming back?"

"I sent word to Naruto."

At his name, she paused, taken aback. "Naruto-kun?" She blinked slowly, trying to make sense of it. "Not my father?" He didn't respond, closing his eyes again. After a stretch of strained silence, she spoke again. This time, fearfully. "What did he say?"

Sasuke's dark eyes slowly opened, staring at the fire. "My hawk hasn't returned yet."

Her eyes lowered. "I see. I...I hope he isn't..." Sighing, she trailed off. Turning over, looking into the dark wilderness surrounding them, she contemplated quietly to herself, careful not to look at him. "Naruto-kun will be happy to see you."

Cold silence.

Closing her eyes, Hinata drifted to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next afternoon had gone as quietly as it had the day before.

Hinata watched birds to pass the time, noting the directions they flew in, the nearest villages.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of a winter hare, stealing along the foliage. She had only been watching for a moment when she heard the slice of a kunai. In the next second, the hare lay lifeless, pierced to a tree.

She watched blankly as Sasuke retrieved the hare. Roughly holding it by the fat of its neck, he turned to her. "There's shelter up ahead. We'll stop for the night."

At this, she couldn't help the slight furrow of her brow, looking up into the pale blue sky. "But...it's not dark yet." Not answering, he headed off on his own, and she grudgingly caught up.

An abandoned bear den was cozier than it sounded. Carved in a small hill, hidden in low-hanging trees and tall grass, lined in earth instead of stone. it must have been perfect for a mother and her cubs. She briefly wondered what had happened to them as Sasuke kicked his way inside.

It was smaller than his cave, smaller than he must have expected, judging by his deep frown. "Here," He muttered to her, tossing her the hare. Crouching forward, he began to dig out more space.

Watching an international war criminal on his hands and knees, scooping up dirt with his bare hands, was odd. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable, like she was witnessing something forbidden. Quickly, she set the hare aside on a clean slate of snow, and kneeled down alongside him. They worked together silently, Sasuke breaking concentration only to remind her not to dig too deeply along the walls, or the den might cave in. It didn't take too long before they finished, packing the earth tightly along the ground and sides.

An hour later, they each sat hunched inside, a low fire in between them, the hare roasting over it, warmer than they had felt in a long while. She regretted they wouldn't stay here for long. Sighing to herself, she turned the skewer over, looking up at Sasuke as he sat with his eyes closed, head bowed, tired and lifeless. By the time the hare was fully cooked, her appetite hadn't returned. Eating felt mechanical, passing through her throat like she swallowed sand. The taste of ash on her tongue.

Night fell and Hinata was tired. This time, when she turned to her side, to avoid his stare, she let her drowsiness take her. Her dreams were the same. Of darkness and blinding light, of ice cold water and wildfire, of a flock of soaring birds and the unwelcome memory of a white hare pierced to a tree.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Internal alarms are one of the many useful skills honed at the academy.

For a shinobi, sleep was a privilege, afforded only during down time, and shared in coordinated shifts. The conditioning required for such a strict rule affected Hinata so that even on her days off, sleeping in was a rarity. Her anxiety wouldn't let her. Uneasiness beat in her head like a drum, triggered so easily and frequently that she had grown rather used to it.

But a shinobi must also learn to rest where they could, especially under the guard of another.

Everyone needs sleep.

Even Uchiha Sasuke.

And he hadn't slept in four days.

When Hinata opened her eyes, after approximately three hours and forty-eight minutes of rest, she was not surprised to see he was still alert. But just barely.

Casually, she turned to her other side, the side that faced Sasuke. Her body trembled, still chilled though it was bearable inside the den. "When do we leave?" She asked calmly, nestled into her cloak, brushing the coarse hair from her eyes.

Sasuke breathed in softly through his nose, exasperatedly. "Daybreak."

Hinata closed her eyes. Resisted the urge to wring her fingers. "Why?" She could feel Sasuke's attention magnify on her for an explanation. "I just...I don't see why we have to wait until then." There was another tense moment of silence. Opening her eyes, she looked into the fire, considering her next words.

He didn't answer. Hinata counted on it. She anticipated it. She needed to confirm Sasuke dreaded to return home just as much as she did. She could work with that.

At his silence, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush you." They lapsed into silence again, Hinata leaning against the wall, staring pensively into the fire.

"The winds pick up at night." Sasuke said solemnly. Neither mentioned the fact Hinata had braved through the storms before. It wasn't a particularly calculated explanation, but it was an explanation nonetheless. An acknowledgment that they were prolonging their return not on Hinata's account, but on Sasuke's. A step in the right direction.

"You're right." Hinata conceded quietly. Sighing heavily, and wrapping her arms around herself for effect, she made brief eye contact with him. "You were right about...about everything." She pressed her lips together. "I was a fool." Sasuke did not respond, but shifted his penetrating stare away. Into his own lap. "I just hope it's not too late."

"It's not." He answered without hesitation.

Silenced, Hinata stared openly at him. Sasuke gazed at his lone hand, examining the fingerless gloves. Thoughtfully. She took another breath to steel her nerves.

Some time passed in their usual silence, this time thick with heavy conversation. Hinata worried the hem of her cloak in her hands, smoothing out the wrinkles. "She must be so worried." Hinata murmured to herself. Sasuke glanced briefly at her before returning to his lap. She doubted there was any real interest in that moment of eye contact but now was the time to take chances. Soon it would be too late. Swallowing uncomfortably, Hinata, to her dismay, continued. "My sister." She said quietly. "I didn't even say good-bye to her." She stared thoughtfully into nothing. "To anyone. Not even…" Trailing off, she leaned into the wall, eyes focusing on the slowly dying fire.

Sasuke watched her impassively.

Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Do you think Naruto-kun will be upset?"

His answer was not immediate this time. He watched his hand, fingers flexing. Hinata looked at his solemn face and thought vacantly to herself how little he had changed since their academy days. His expressions, his mannerisms, his cold dry responses. The only times he ever displayed a drop of emotion-a frown, a smirk, a roll of his eyes-had been solely because of him, of Naruto.

Even now, well past their academy days, it was still the same.

The corner of his mouth was scrunched in the closest thing to a smile.

"Maybe. He'll get over it."

Hinata, hazy eyes fixed to the fire, sighed softly and smiled. Long moments of quiet tranquility passed as the fire grew dimmer and dimmer. Nestled into her cloak, Hinata closed her eyes.

In the den, the light of the fire died with every passing minute until there was only complete darkness.

Hyūga Hinata learned to see in the dark when she was six years old. Blindfolded.

At fourteen, she could take one look at a man and pinpoint every organ, every artery, every precise vein in his body without a drop of chakra.

When she was sixteen, she mastered the jyuken, in its every form, and perfected a technique only few in her clan could imitate. In the next moment, she improved it.

Nineteen year old Hyūga Hinata was a veteran of war and an elite within the hierarchy of her clan and the shinobi ranks.

Hyūga Hinata, sitting across from one of the greatest shinobi the world had ever seen, was terrified.

As always, that would never stop her.

In the instant Uchiha Sasuke took to ensure there was no threat around them, she found her mark. In the long moments he took to close his eyes in comfort, she prepared. And in the second he finally relaxed, however brief those moments he allowed were, Hyūga Hinata attacked.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blue.

Shadows on the wall.

Fluctuating and breathing like they were cast by fire.

Hazy blue fire.

Uchiha Sasuke was disoriented and dying, but he found the strength to open his eyes. His head pounded. His skull felt like it would crack. Every bone in his body must have been shattered.

This pain was fine. Somebody had once broken almost every bone in his body before. Pain was temporary. Pain could be ignored.

Never before had he ever felt what it was like to feel your internal organs shut down. To feel your lungs deflate, and your blood thin and slow. To feel your heart fight to keep beating, fighting and fighting, and losing. The last breaths he had in him, he choked.

The blue fire was on his chest, killing him. Eating him.

 _Lions_ , he thought.

Sasuke followed the trail of blue fire as it illuminated the face of a woman.

Hyūga Hinata killed him as gently and softly and slowly as she could.

In the most pain he had ever experienced in his life, Sasuke struggled to fight back. Never before had his body failed him as it did now.

Hinata looked over at him, their eyes meeting. There were tears in her blank white eyes, trailing down the prominent veins surrounding them. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Uchiha Sasuke could only lay lifeless, staring at her, imagining an alternate reality where he had let her drown. Where he could have watched her lifeless body as the water pulled it further and further down.

"Don't fight it." She whispered. "Please. It'll be over soon." If he could move, if only just enough to make his tongue work, he'd tell her how badly he wants to kill her. To wrap his fingers around that delicate neck and choke the life out of her. To make sure she died in agony. Instead, Hinata's fingers reached out to him, gently wiping away the blood that streamed from his eyes, as his doujutsus pushed and pushed to activate, to no avail. There wasn't a trace of chakra left in his body.

He never thought it would end this way.

In his last moments, Sasuke thought of the people he had kept himself alive for. The reasons he wandered. The reasons he sought redemption.

Eyes lidding, Sasuke thought of his many regrets.

 _"I want to kill a certain someone."_

So many years...

 _"I can forgive you...but I can never forgive Konoha."_

Wasted.

 _"Maybe next time."_

Gone.

 _"You kept insisting that we were friends. And even that, I nearly destroyed."_

He would never get them back.

 _"The beings that have been entrusted with hope...that's us. That's what makes us ninjas."_

He never stood a chance.

At least he would see Itachi again.

Warm hands buttoned his cloak around his neck, tucked it around him, and pulled his hood over his ears. "Conserve your energy." She said quietly. "By morning, you should be able to breathe on your own." Employing her visual prowess, Hinata pressed a few more vital chakra points, ensuring his immobility. "By noon, you should be able to move again. Nothing you do can shorten it, just rest and wait it out, or you'll risk damage." Quickly, she weaved through signs and breathed fire into the hearth.

She was keeping him warm.

She was keeping him alive.

"Don't look for me. You won't find me." She paused here and looked over at him. Shakily, she buttoned her cloak and turned to the mouth of the den. "I'm sorry. Thank you for everything."

She was gone.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The snow felt deeper than ever before. Even at her slowest pace, the effort it took to walk was exhausting. It didn't help she was already nearly wiped out.

It had taken a straight hour to deplete all of Sasuke's chakra from his body. Closing off every major chakra point and slowing down his organ functions simultaneously all the while making sure to keep him knocked out had been excruciating. Her own chakra supply was feeling strained.

Exhausted as she was, her Byakugan stayed strong, surveilling Sasuke. So far, he hadn't moved an inch. Could barely even breathe on his own.

Hinata kept watch on him for more than twenty miles, the end of her perimeter, and contemplated what to do next. She would have to head in a different direction than last time. Most likely, Sasuke would start at the border villages to find her. Shaking him off her trail wouldn't be easy but it was her specialty.

Once she found a suitable village, she would rest and plan from there.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next afternoon, Uchiha Sasuke travelled to the nearest village.

He needed food, and drink, and shelter. Seven hours had passed since Hinata had left him for dead, and his body had still not recuperated. What he needed was a soldier pill, something to replenish his chakra, his energy, and revitalize his body.

The most he could get from this village was beef and potatoes.

He had also decided he would go to Konoha and warn them. There was no telling what she would do next. If at all possible, he would volunteer to be the one to apprehend her. And he would tell Naruto to keep her locked up and away from other people.

Since the day she had awoken in his cave, cold and wet and hungry, he had been nothing but accommodating to her. He had kept her warm, fed her, offered her an escort back to her village for her own good.

The state in which he had found himself at her hand should have been incomprehensible.

Sasuke's knuckles tensed.

Hinata could have killed him.

Just a few seconds longer and she could have stopped his heart. Afflicted brain damage on him. Killed him in the slowest, most torturous way he could have ever imagined.

It shouldn't have been possible.

Even now, his body was slow and sensitive. He suspected a simple flare of his chakra would have replenished him. It was a shame he was nearly drained to the point of no return. As an Uchiha, his natural supply of chakra was impressive, but not enough to counter an attack like this. Only someone with virtually unlimited chakra could stand a chance. A jinchuriki, he reckoned. As Naruto had done in his match in the Chunin exams.

Sasuke couldn't help but blame himself. He had grown soft.

Sasuke sat quietly in a tavern, eating stale food and chugging water, planning his revenge. The pettier side of him wanted to rat her out; send word to Konoha where she was last spotted and let them handle the traitor.

His prouder side demanded justice for his own sake. She needed to be captured by his hand and shown the error of her ways. Brutally.

At this thought, he paused. Nothing would satisfy him more than dealing with Hinata at his discretion-but there was also the matter of her crimes. Abandoning her clan and duties was not a crime against humanity. Fleeing her village without a word would get her a slap on the wrist. Ultimately, it was a clan issue. Not something the Hokage need invest himself in.

She clearly didn't see it that way.

Hyūga Hinata had gone rogue. Now, nursing himself back to life, Sasuke doubted it had anything to do with a marriage contract. She had attacked him-risked almost certain death-to avoid returning to Konoha and escape north. And to Sasuke's chagrin, he had to give her credit. She tricked him. Strung him along with her pathetic sob story, and eased him into passiveness with her natural meekness.

Played him like a fool.

Sasuke crushed peanuts as he gnashed his teeth in anger.

Rogue Sasuke would never have let this happen.

Dangerously pissed off, Sasuke threw change on the counter and stormed away to find a corner to tuck himself in. Passing through the mostly empty tavern, he headed to the exit, swerving to avoid a barkeep as he tacked up bulletins. Uninterested, he barely glanced at them.

Flyers for laborers.

Catalogs for nearby stores.

Notices of public events.

A wanted sign of Hyūga Hinata.

Sasuke ripped the paper from the board.

Hinata's headshot-a few years outdated-stared back at him.

* * *

HYŪGA HINATA

WANTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE CAPITAL

CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. DO NOT APPROACH.

IF SEEN, CONTACT LOCAL LAW ENFORCEMENT

* * *

Sasuke stood frozen in place.

This notice wasn't from Konoha.

This was issued from the capital of the Land of Fire.

From the Daimyo.

Sasuke stuffed the bulletin into his pocket and headed out, every thought that had been circulating in his mind for the past seven hours gone. All he could think of was Hinata and the frozen lake. The blank eyes. The lifeless stare. The tears in her eyes when she drained the life out of him.

What the hell could she have possibly done?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

i'm sorry that i suck so much. this chapter was difficult to finish. i kept changing my mind and going back and editing.

anyways, thank you all so much. see you soon.

-gen.


	5. a lit candle

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter four**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a lit candle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _the truth is rarely pure_

 _and never simple_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Business was always a little slow during the winters.

Less travellers in this turbulent season, and all.

Kobayashi Shou waited dutifully at the service desk nonetheless, reviewing the monthly statements. He had enough saved for the inn to scrape by for a few more months. Spring would be good to him, he hoped. Soon, the tourists would come for the hot springs and stop on the way to rest.

The Ren Inn, fifty miles west of the Yugakure border, was usually full during the warm season. Winters granted him an occasional guest, but vacancies were to be expected. Even so, Kobayashi Shou was a hard-working man. The beds were all made, the sheets laundered and ironed. The bathrooms were scrubbed. The floors were swept.

Sighing, he straightened the books on the desk. He was tired and he knew there was no point in waiting around any longer. He reached for his keys.

Just as he went to lock up, the doors were thrown open, howling wind and heavy snowfall blowing their way inside. A young woman hurriedly closed the doors behind her and straightened her clothes.

"Hello there!" He called eagerly.

Taking notice of him, she lowered the hood of her cloak. "Good evening."

Kobayashi Shou fell silent for a few seconds, momentarily stricken by her. "G-Good evening. How may I be of service?"

Timidly, she approached the desk, looking around with soft velvet gray eyes. "I need a room for the night."

"Certainly. Let's get you checked in." Flipping the log to a fresh page, Kobayashi-san set out a pen and ink. "Have you been travelling long, miss?"

"No, not long at all." The young woman answered distractedly, dipping into the ink.

"Good to hear, the storms can take travellers by surprise. We haven't had storms like these in a long while. Ah, your full name please." He watched closely as she signed her name. "Now, Takahashi-san, we do have different rooms available. Are you expecting a companion? Or shall I put you down for a single?"

"A single is fine, thank you."

"Excellent," He mumbled under his breath, checking off a box. Sliding over a detailed print-out, he listed a few of the included amenities. "Our upgraded rooms are equipped with radios and televisions, though I can't imagine getting any signal in this weather. The mattresses and pillows were imported from Kiri, and the sheets are—"

"Do you have showers?" The young lady cut in. He paused, and she blanched. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine. Yes, there are a few in the bath house."

She nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, um, a basic room please. H-How much would that be?"

"The prices are listed to the left. Shall I show you to the bathhouse once you've settled in?"

She looked up at him, and smiled warmly. "I would really appreciate that. If it's no trouble, of course."

Kobayashi-san waved away her concern. For some reason, he just knew she was going through a hard time. Getting caught in a snowstorm without much money or a decent jacket or even any luggage, for one. "No trouble at all. Why don't I show you to your room?" She followed as he led her to the first row of doors, stopping at the third one. The sheets were the freshest in this one. Unlocking it, he turned to her. "You can leave your belongings here in the meanwhile, and I'll go grab some fresh linen."

When he returned with a robe, towels, and slippers, Takahashi-san sat patiently at the edge of her bed, looking out the window. He cleared his throat, motioning her to follow him. "Here is the women's bath. You can leave your clothes in the hamper there, Takahashi-san, and I'll get them back to you by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I insist. I turned on the heat not too long ago, it should be almost ready by now. Feel free to add more kindling as you wish. It steams well in here, so please be mindful if you get light-headed. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me."

The young lady set her robes down on the counter and nodded. "Um, actually, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Oh, my apologies. It's Kobayashi Shou."

"Kobayashi-san. Thank you."

He smiled. "It's really no trouble at all."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Steaming hot water pelted across her back.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned to face the shower head, smoothing down her bangs and gathering her long dark hair to one shoulder. She was tired. She was so, so, so tired. Still, she shampooed and conditioned, scrubbing and combing out the knots she'd been carrying for days. Having long hair was tiring too. She contemplated cutting it, lathering up the body wash and getting to work on the crust she was sure she had accumulated from those days sleeping in dirt and caves.

Absentmindedly, Hinata watched the drain as she rinsed off. Soapy bubbles and streaks of leftover hair product swirled around the tub, the clear water growing filthier and filthier. Brown and murky with grime, thick with blood, swirling down the drain, as she scrubbed her skin raw. Hinata scrubbed and scrubbed and fought back tears at the steady stream of never-ending filthy bath water.

She was tired.

She was so, so tired.

Steam clouded around the room, hot water blasting over her and the filth that could never be washed away.

Blood pooled around her feet.

She would never be clean.

Hinata turned off the water and reached for her robe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He knocked once on the door.

"Yes?"

"Would you like some tea, Takahashi-san?" After a short pause, he continued. "It's chamomile."

"Yes, please. Um, one moment."

He waited patiently as the young lady unlocked the door and let him pass. She was bundled in her thick white robe, a towel wrapped over her head, warm fuzzy slippers peeping under the long robe. She was a bit on the shorter side, he noted, as he sat in the chair by the side table and set down his plate. The young lady sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he poured her a cup of tea.

She drank quietly and daintily. Like nobility.

He cleared his throat and poured a cup for himself. "So, Takahashi-san, what brings you around these parts?" She looked up at him, blinking slowly. "If you don't mind me asking."

She grinned politely. "Travelling. I'm on my way to the hot springs."

In the winter? "I see. And, are you a seasoned traveller? You seem to know your way if you found my inn."

Takahashi-san sipped her tea for a moment, breathing in deeply, eyes closed. She seemed to be especially fond of tea. "I'm...a bit of a wanderer, Kobayashi-san."

"Are you? How interesting. I'm more of a homebody myself. Are you travelling alone, miss?"

She contemplated for a moment, staring into her cup. "Only until recently."

He thought distantly of a travelling companion. The prying side of him wanted to ask, but he could see she was someone that valued privacy. "It can be dangerous out there. I hope you're careful."

She smiled at that. "I am."

He looked over at her, the slightness of her figure, the small stature, the gentle nature about her and doubted it. A woman as fragile as her, as beautiful as her, needed a guardian. He had heard too many stories of missing women, kidnapped for ransom and held prisoner. "We live in such terrible times." He said solemnly. "Life out here in the countryside had always been so quiet. Now, I read the papers and I can't recognize what our lives have become. Pointless violence. Cruelty, and greed." He sighed. "It's not like before."

"Before what?"

"Before the war."

A thick tension solidified between them, to his astonishment. She looked up at him sharply. "The war?" A beat of silence, a deep frown creasing her brow. "We won the war." She said lowly.

Kobayashi-san couldn't help scoffing. "We?"

Takahashi-san lowered her eyes, lips pursing. "I just mean...the enemy was defeated."

"The shinobi's enemy." He emphasized coldly. "It was never our war."

The young lady closed her eyes and sighed. "The shinobi only meant to protect us."

"They would do a better job of protecting us by just staying away."

Takahashi-san visibly startled and a thick silence filled the room. Kobayash-san cleared his throat. "I apologize. I'm normally not so outspoken, but...well, times are changing."

She also cleared her throat. "I understand. I apologize as well. You see, I've been to the hidden villages. I...I know shinobi. I trust them."

"Trust them?" He shook his head, feeling quite sorry for the terribly disillusioned girl. "I can see why you would be so fond of them. It's hard not to, initially. They harbor such dangerous powers. More power than a single person should have." He poured them both more tea. "Shinobis are nothing more than assassins. Contracted killers. Those same shinobi you befriended would drive a knife in your back for a paycheck." Takahashi-san accepted her tea quietly. "The sooner they're dealt with, the sooner we can all breathe easier. Starting with that deranged kunoichi I've heard about." He added with a shake of his head.

She lowered her cup, staring up at him questioningly. "Kunoichi?"

"She threatened the daimyo and his son. Would have killed them both if it hadn't been for the Corps. It was all over the papers. You haven't heard about it?" After a beat of silence, he continued. "I suppose it all started when the prince, the Daimyo's son, he visited Konoha. I'm not sure what led to it, or how the little prince was involved, but somehow she went mad. She attacked the Daimyo, his son, and his guards, and escaped. Who knows where she ran off to." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "She's incredibly dangerous, from what I heard. Cold-blooded. She killed her own father, they say."

Takahashi-san said nothing, staring lifelessly into her cup. She must have been frightened.

Kobayashi-san served the last of the tea. "Not to worry. The Corps will find her. And once they do, she'll pay for what she did. They all will. The Daimyo will see to it." Seeing her lifeless face, Kobayashi-san remembered she would be travelling alone. "Just be careful out there, miss. You never know who you might run into." A sudden thought came to him. "Actually, they mailed me some flyers to put up. I have a poster of her…in my…" Kobayashi-san faltered, staring at the beautiful dark-haired, light-skinned slender woman in front of him, and the cold eyes fixed to his.

Cold pale lavender eyes.

A crippling understanding pierced him.

In that moment, Kobayashi-san understood what was going to happen to him.

In that moment, Kobayashi-san thought of himself at his desk, wondering if he should lock up early, and realized how cruel life had always been to the innocent.

He watched, unmoving and accepting, as she lifted two slender fingers.

" _I'm sorry."_

It was the last thing he heard before being overtaken by complete darkness.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He wanted to go north.

Sasuke stared at the low fire in front of him, watching the dancing flames and the flickering embers. Nightfall was as cold as ever, but the wind was tame and the moon bright.

She would be north.

The jerky was running thin. He should stop for supplies. Normally, he would have stuck to his living-off-the-land methods, but hunting involved too much preparation; he didn't have the time nor the patience for skinning, deboning, and roasting. Non-perishables were his best option.

The northern border villages were few and far in between. Winter storms kept them quiet and docile. Nothing like the bustling cities he was used to. Finding her would be easy. It'd be child's play. Finding Hinata would quell the thudding ache in his head, and his body, and his ego.

He wanted to go north.

He wanted to go north.

He wanted to go north and he couldn't go north until he heard back from Naruto.

Sasuke leaned forward, stared pensively into the thickness of the forest.

His summons had yet to return.

It had been nearly five days since he had sent word to Konoha that Hyūga Hinata was under his protection. The delay in response had been surprising, but ultimately a minor inconvenience in Sasuke's plan to return Konoha's prized heiress to them. The rumpled poster in his pocket proved otherwise.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Hyūga Hinata was a rogue-nin. The entire Land of Fire was hunting her. And Konoha was silent. Not a word from the Hokage, from the shinobi on duty, or even from the one person Sasuke was placing all his bets on.

A thirst for revenge still pestered him. It chewed away at his willpower, whispered lustfully into his ear, promised him some peace of mind in the wreckage these last few days had been.

But the involvement of the daimyo certainly changed things. A global manhunt could only be authorized by one of the great lords, and Sasuke wasn't about to get involved and risk a confrontation. Konoha had cleared him of all wrong-doings, but the Hokage's sway didn't necessarily reach the leader of the Land of Fire. Sasuke knew what he had done to the people of this country. Atonement was still a long ways away.

Tiredly, he took a bite from one of the last sticks of jerky and ate somberly.

Leaves rustled, and Sasuke's katana was drawn and ready. An owl swooped nearby and flew off with a struggling rodent clenched in its talons. Sasuke watched it return to its nest and skillfully puncture a fatal wound. The rodent lay limp, and the owl ate victoriously. Turning its head, the owl's large eyes settled on Sasuke.

Sasuke extinguished the fire and headed south.

Change of plans.

Going to Konoha empty-handed was the last thing he wanted to do, but he wasn't the type to sit around for a response. He would go to Konoha and he would get answers.

One way or another, Hyūga Hinata would be brought to justice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Travelling alone was refreshing.

She could go at her own pace, stop for as many canteen refills as she needed, and gather food on her own terms. The snowfall was light, and the sun was bright and warm, despite the cold winds.

Travelling alone would be so refreshing if Hinata were not a wanted fugitive currently being hunted by one of the most powerful shinobi the world had ever seen and the government of the entire country she was desperately trying to escape. As it was, she would have to hurry. Yugakure was only miles away.

A lone figure in a navy hooded cloak sprinted soundlessly through miles of vast snow.

Miles behind her, a black hooded cloak sprinted the opposite way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yugakure shinobi were painfully slow.

Hinata was not a master of genjutsu, but she didn't need to be to fool them. The same wavy black hair and velvety gray eyes that fooled the innkeeper Kobayashi-san fooled the protectors of the Village Hidden in Hot Water. They had directed her to the nearest inn, unsuspecting and unbothered by her in the slightest.

The fast-talking woman who ran the inn was more apprehensive than they were.

"Funny, I hadn't expected tourists so soon."

"Yes, well, I'm visiting family a few villages over. I thought maybe I'd stop for a hot bath." She said with a shy smile. It occurred to her how easy lying had become.

"Oh! Well, young lady, you are certainly in the right place. Come, let's get you signed in."

This time, Hinata did not make the mistake of friendliness. The innkeeper kept a respectable distance, and Hinata kept the conversation at a safe degree.

"Miss, here is the map you requested. Is there anything else I can do for you before you retire?" One of the attendants, a young blonde one, set down a cup of tea besides her along with a scroll. Hinata looked up at his light hair, and the colorful eyes, and grinned.

"No, thank you so much for your help today. You've been very kind."

He lowered his eyes. "N-Not at all. Well, uh, good night. If you need anything—anything at all—please ring for me."

Alone in her room, Hinata rolled out the map on the bed and smoothed it out.

Yugakure.

Shimogakure.

Kumogakure.

For the rest of the night, Hinata copied down roads and popular routes. Stops of interest along the way. Estimated times and how much land she could possibly cover in a single day. Shimogakure—the Hidden Frost Village. The last stop before Kumo. Hinata sighed and rolled her shoulders.

More snow. Great.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

If he were not in a hurry, he would have walked. Sprinting to Konoha had never been in his plans, even when Hinata was still with him. Konoha could wait, he had reasoned, and he certainly had not been in a hurry at the time. As it was, time was not a luxury, and his return was not a promise. There was work to be done. With that in mind, Sasuke glided effortlessly across the blanket of snow. Cold wind blew his hair back, stung his eyes, ghosted into the skin under his cloak.

When was the last time he had ran like this?

Years, he knew. Years since he had felt the rush of a high-speed sprint. Years since he had turned his katana towards anything but his next meal. Years since he had felt like he had once been a shinobi.

By the fiftieth mile, he was perhaps a day's journey from Konoha and he paused for a break. Stooping to a creek, he refilled his canteen and rummaged in his satchel for his half-eaten jerky. Thirty minutes, he decided, to sit and rest and he'd be back on his way. Sasuke sat against a tree and leaned back, closing his eyes.

He wondered if it was snowing in Konoha.

Wings flapped nearby, and his black eyes shot open. Above him, his hawk circled in, and he lifted his arm. A part of him was in mild disbelief that he had gotten a response after all. Quickly, he untied the note from its leg and dispelled the summons before unravelling it.

The note was tattered and smudged and a mess of crossed out scribble and nearly illegible garble but it was Naruto's handwriting and he was glad to see it.

* * *

 _don't come to konoha_

 _i cant believe im saying this but please dont come back home_

 _and please_

 _please please please take care of hinata_

 _i dont know why the fuck you're with her but just take care of her please sasuke dont let her out of your sight. i know it doesnt make sense and im sorry i cant explain well on paper everything that's going on but you've been gone so long and everythings changed._

 _dont send anymore messages to konoha either. im glad i got your message before they did but we cant risk it again. youre going to hate me but im asking you to just sit tight, wherever you are._

 _remember where we both went out on a limb for each other? i have a toad waiting there. send a summons with your coordinates and ill find you._

* * *

Sasuke re-read the note more times than he could count, using all three of his different eyes. For some time, he stared lifelessly into nothing, every line of Naruto's note circulating in his head. It still didn't make sense.

Quickly, he fished out the crumpled poster, staring at Hinata's headshot, wondering if she had anything to do with this.

 _What the hell..._

Sasuke's lone hand clenched into a fist.

He was so close to Konoha. He had been so close.

Every instinct told him to keep going. To go to Konoha and find Naruto and demand to know what the hell was going on. No notes, no coordinates, no secret rendezvous.

The other side of him—the one that trusted Naruto and swore to protect their village—that side didn't know what to do either. He had never expected he couldn't return to the village. Though it had never been in his plans, it had always been the last resort.

And now…

Sasuke stared hard at the poster, remembering the night he had almost let her go. When he had sent the note to Konoha and returned to the cave, expecting her gone but finding her cooking a meal for him instead. What had she said to him? Aside from her useless apologies and the phony gratitude.

" _Nobody knows where you are. I-I never expected to run into you. The village—Konoha doesn't know. They don't know and I'll never say a word. Sasuke-san, you should stay awa—"_

Hinata had been warning him. Perhaps her only moment of genuine honesty, and she had been warning him to stay away from their village and keep out of sight. Why?

And why hadn't she just told him what was going on? All the time they had sat in silence in his cave, avoiding each other's eyes, wishing they were anywhere but there. All the lies she had told him, all the blubbering and begging. If Hinata knew what was going on, then why had she ran? Even when he had promised her safety, promised her _Naruto_ , she had chosen to fight him and run.

An incomprehensible but indisputable realization hit him.

Hinata didn't trust Naruto.

She was going north, for reasons he couldn't begin to guess. For safety? For her own personal gain? What exactly was she running from?

Sasuke couldn't imagine it could be anything that Naruto couldn't handle. It just wasn't possible.

 _Unless._

He sighed, tired and angry and confused, and looked up at the faint moon coming into view. It'd be dark soon.

He had a lot of catching up to do.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kobayashi Shou hummed as he straightened the front desk, a cup of hot tea simmering besides him.

He had been feeling groggy since he had awoken that morning. Tired, and definitely in no mood for guests, but he wasn't expecting one anyways. He couldn't remember the last time he had a guest come in. Business was always a little slow during the winters. Less travellers in this turbulent season, and all.

Once he had finished the last of his inventory spreadsheet, he decided to call it a night.

Just then, the doors were thrown open.

Kobayashi-san blinked in astonishment, mildly annoyed he wouldn't be turning in early after all, but pleasantly surprised he would have company tonight.

"Good evening!" He called out, watching as the visitor closed the doors behind him, black cloak swaying with the wind. A pair of dark eyes settled on him. "Check-in is over here at the counter, sir. It's going to be quite a storm tonight, I've heard. I'm glad you ran into my inn when you did. It certainly isn't safe out there for travellers. Now, are you expecting a companion or shall I put you down for a single?"

"Have you had any guests in the last few days?"

"Pardon?"

The black-eyed man that was more handsome than Kobayashi-san was comfortable with sighed exasperatedly. Kobayashi-san muttered an apology, looking up to find the travellers eyes weren't black after all.

One look into swirling blood-red eyes and Kobayashi-san thought of memories he never lived through, a whole day he never remembered, and a mysterious young woman he had never met.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The mountains in Kumo were beautiful.

Tall, and vast, and hauntingly beautiful.

From her rented cabin in Shimogakure, Hinata studied the country she would be breaking into this time tomorrow. If all went according to plan, hopefully. And if it didn't…

Hinata leaned back in her chair and sighed. Rolled her shoulders, and cradled her temples, and agonized over the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke and what time she would find herself dead by his hand. It would be soon. It had to be. She fumbled for her teacup, swigging the last of its contents and placing it back on its tray. Her hands shook. Quickly, she tucked them between her thighs and tried to concentrate on her mission.

Kumogakure was one of the great nations of the world. Unlike Shimogakure and Yugakure, simply strolling in was out of the question. There would be actual shinobi on patrol, guards in place, a security protocol she would have to bypass.

And if she were to get caught—

Hinata screwed her eyes shut, leaned forward. Looked once again into the vast mountain range in the distance, following the travelling storm clouds as they ravaged each peak.

Perhaps… a contingency plan…

A contingency plan? No. There was nobody else. Nobody she would ever want to be involved in this. Not even him. Especially him. No, she would do it alone, like she had planned. There was no other way.

Peeling her gaze away from the mountains, Hinata looked around outside. The snow here was deeper, the nights darker and colder. Frosted evergreens shook violently in the wind. She wondered when she would spend another peaceful night like this. After tomorrow, she'd be on the run again.

Her senses prickled. Hinata froze and quickly activated her blood limit. The world expanded nearly twenty miles in all directions, magnified and enlarged all at once.

There, at the very fringe of her range, a lone avenger was searching for tracks. Quickly, she redacted the chakra from her eyes and kept still, blowing out the candle on the windowsill. He was already so close. Hinata pulled at her hair and tried to think. How quickly could she get to Kumo from here? But she hadn't scouted ahead yet, she didn't know which gate she wanted to cross through, or the best path to take. She wasn't ready.

Even if she left the cabin now, and ran like she had never ran before out of Shimogakure, there wasn't a chance in the world she could outrun Uchiha Sasuke. There wasn't a chance in the world she could take him on. Would he kill her? She didn't know. She liked to think she was insignificant enough for him to let her go, but that didn't seem likely. Not after what she had done to him.

She could run.

Run and risk certain capture.

Or she could stay. Stay and confront him on her own terms.

After a moment of contemplation, Hinata stood and went to the window.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The hostess of an inn at Yugakure checked in a young black-haired woman around noon-time. One of her young male attendants remembered bringing her a map of the eastern region, and his hopeful snooping eyes checking to see which village she was planning on visiting next. From the corner of his eye, the Shimogakure guard on patrol saw a young woman being escorted to the nearest motel. From there, the man at the front desk recommended her another location when she said she wanted something more private. The woman who owned the cabins charged her double for the inconvenience of having to escort her to the farthest, most out of reach cabin, the one they used for storage, the one at the very edge of town at the brink of wilderness.

Sasuke had never invaded the memories of so many people in such a short time. But there was no other way to track a shinobi who knew how to cover her trail.

Trudging up a snow-banked hill, Sasuke's red eyes surveyed the area. This was where she was last seen. Whether he would find her or a deserted cabin was up in the air. In the distance, he could see it. Small, and rustic, and lonely in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and miles of snow.

From the distance, he could see a lit candle on the windowsill.

Not wasting anymore time, he moved in.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sat on the corner of the bed, waiting, when she felt him coming. She did not move, even when Sasuke pressed the cold blade of his katana against her throat.

For a long moment, neither spoke. Wind howled violently outside, slamming the open door against the wall, and snuffing out the candlelight. Both thought of the position they were in, and both could not help but remember all the moments in the academy, in their childhoods, when they were little more than strangers. Neither could have ever imagined it would one day lead to this. A confrontation so personal, when the two should have been strangers.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke's grip on his katana tightened. "For what?"

"For… for what I did to you." Both thought back to their last night together, several days ago, in the abandoned den. When she had nearly killed him. "I-I never meant to... _hurt_ you. I just needed to-" She paused here, rethinking her words. "I didn't have a choice. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but I didn't have a choice."

"Angry." Sasuke tested that word with a scoff. "Maybe. Maybe I should just kill you and get it over with." He paused, waiting for a reaction that didn't come. "Or maybe that'd be too easy."

She could hear him reach into his pocket, and a sheet of paper fell onto her lap. She looked down curiously at it and wished she hadn't. Her own face stared back at her.

"What did you do?" Sasuke demanded. Hinata took a shuddery breath and flinched when he drove the blade deeper into her throat. " _What_ did you _do_?" Hinata desperately tried to think of the right thing to say when she felt him move. The sharp slice of his katana was deafening. Hinata immediately reached for her throat, finding the thin bloody cut, and realizing he had only nicked her. But there was no time to feel relief. Sasuke quickly grabbed her shoulder and flung her around, the blade now pointed directly to her chest. "Did you betray Konoha?"

"Yes."

He stopped, smoldering black eyes staring in disbelief. He thought of Naruto's message. "Why?"

Hinata lowered her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me."

Sasuke scoffed and knelt down. "Try me."

Their eyes met and held.

Sasuke saw the only person in reach who could tell him what had happened to Konoha.

Hinata saw a contingency plan.

"If I tell you," Hinata gulped, "will you let me go?"

"That depends on your answer."

She hesitated for a brief moment. "… Alright."

Sasuke withdrew his katana, never breaking eye contact with her. "Keep still." His black eyes morphed red, and Hinata's vision swirled.

" _No!"_ Her Byakugan blared to life, shattering his genjutsu, rendering his Sharingan unable to invade her memories. Sasuke barely had time to threaten her before she was on her feet. "You don't need to do that! I'll tell you everything, just-please don't do that."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe the words of a liar?" He watched her expression fall, obviously wounded by his accusation. He sighed exasperatedly. Annoyed. "I don't have to do this. I don't have to listen to a word you say. I can drag you back to Konoha if that's what you prefer."

Hinata closed her eyes, defeated. Wearily, she withdrew the chakra from her eyes, the veins receding until completely cleared. For a moment, she stayed like that. Eyes closed, head lowered. Looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. A moment later, she looked up at him. "Okay."

Sasuke stared down at her. Black and white pupils met, holding, and Sasuke was transported back to a time in Hinata's life, the exact moment that changed Konoha forever.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

thanks so much for reading.

warning: flashbacks coming up soon.


	6. a little prince

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter five**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a little prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _memory is the diary we all carry about with us_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

He found himself standing in the middle of a busy street in Konoha.

Vendors bartered from their booths, villagers swarming around him, and he was engulfed in a scent unique to Konoha—good food, and tenacious villagers, and sweet summer wind. The sound of people, of a thriving village, was one he had not heard in years. Laughter. Gossip. Greetings, and farewells, and good wishes. He felt both at home and laughably out of place.

Konoha summers had always been a favorite of his. Sasuke had not experienced one in a long, long time. He tilted his head up, savoring the warmth. Like all memories, this moment in time was long dead. In reality, in the snowed-in log cabin in Shimogakure, where he and Hyūga Hinata sat motionless, they were now plagued by a harsh winter and the aftermath of what her memories would show him. Sasuke was a silent invader, unknown and unseen. A bystander who could only watch from the distance as Hyūga Hinata came into view.

Team 8 had always been a sight. The last time Sasuke had seen them in person, they were at war.

Inuzuka Kiba had not changed much from their academy days. Ever the fool, but a capable shinobi. Aburame Shino was another story. Unassuming at first glance, but with an intellect that rivaled his own.

And Hinata…

Sasuke stared hard at her.

Hinata was as she always was.

Hidden away in baggy pants and a jacket. Quiet. But smiling nonetheless, the only difference from their childhood.

They passed right by him, laughing and talking excitedly to themselves as they made their way to the Hokage tower, unaware this was the starting point of a cataclysm that would change life as they knew it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Good work. You know, you had an extra day to complete this mission. There was no rush." Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime of Konohagakure, leaned back in his seat, crossing an arm behind his head, skimming through the report.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but—"

"Just Kakashi. You know the drill, Hinata."

Hinata faltered, cheeks flushing. "Um, yes, K-Kakashi… sama." She flinched. "Sorry."

A collective sigh passed through the room and Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind. What were you going to say?"

"Right. Well, we were actually thinking—Team 8, I mean—well, we were hoping that we could take an extended break. If it's okay with you, of course, Hoka—Kakashi-sa—um… "

Kiba cut in at this point, shouldering in front of Hinata. "We've been working our asses off since the year started and we want a break. That's all."

Kakashi perked up, planting his elbows on his desk, suddenly interested. "A break? And what would the fine members of Team 8 have planned for this break?"

Shino stepped forward. "A research trip to Kemushi Hill. I was hoping my friends could accompany me."

"Kemushi Hill. For your insects, I presume?"

"That would be correct."

"Sounds fun." Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Denied." An ensuing silence followed, the bewildered Team 8 looking helplessly at each other, disappointed but accepting. "Yeah, sorry, but there is actually a good reason." Kakashi stood from his desk, stretching and crossing to the nearest window. "You know that we're expecting personnel from the capital. I'd rather keep a full staff around. Just in case."

"I see." Shino adjusted his glasses. "When will they be arriving?"

"Today." Kakashi sighed, leaning against the window, looking around outside. "No sign yet." He looked over at them, probably realizing he had no reason to keep them around any longer. "Anyways, you three are dismi—"

The door slammed open, the Hokage's assistant Shizune darting in. "Rokudaime-sama," She breathed out excitedly.

"Kakashi _."_ He corrected mechanically.

"They're here. From the capital. They're here, they're coming up now."

"Oh." Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "Better get decent, then." Shrugging into the pristine formal robe, Kakashi silently looked on as Shizune tidied up his desk. Grabbing stacks of paperwork, she turned to the shinobi still in the room.

"You guys can go, sorry for interrupting your report."

The members of Team 8 excused themselves and awkwardly showed themselves out. Once in the hallway, Kiba huffed loudly and looked expectantly at his teammates. "Told ya it wouldn't work." The three hummed in agreement.

"I'm disappointed too, but I'm sure it'll be fine once the visit from the capital is finished." Hinata tried to sound cheerful, mindlessly fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater, trying to distract herself, when the sound of heavy footsteps caught their attention.

An entourage of what she could only assume were bodyguards led the way to the door of the Hokage's office, surrounding two noblemen. Quickly, Hinata and the others stepped out of the way. They must have been the personnel from the capital Kakashi had been expecting. The older one, an important-looking man with thick black glasses and an unimpressed frown, glanced once at the trio as he headed inside the office. Hinata kept her head bowed, careful not to attract any attention, but glanced up curiously as the second nobleman passed by. He was young, much younger than his companion, with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes as he looked around. He glanced at her team, looking over each of them, and then stopped at her. Briefly, he looked her up and down, studying the gear clipped to her waist and the sheath of weapons wrapped around her leg.

It was then that his amber eyes fastened to hers. Hinata held and followed his intrigued gaze, perplexed by his sudden interest. Dropping his stare with a smile, the young nobleman followed his companions inside. Hinata watched after him for a moment.

Up ahead, Kiba called out to her. "So, dango?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, the Hyūga were summoned to the Hokage's tower.

Hinata walked behind her father, alongside her little sister, pensively watching the ground. A part of her was a bit bothered she had to endure what she knew would be an uneventful meeting. Nothing but formalities and pleasantries.

On the other hand, it was nice to be included. As soon as her father received the summons, he had notified the both of them to drop any plans they had and to prepare for the meeting. For Hanabi, that meant ironing her clothes and doing something about that hair. For Hinata, it was more than that. It was a second chance. So she would do her part: dress like an heiress, speak like an heiress, act like an heiress, and, above all, make her father proud.

She took a deep breath.

"Hiashi-san, welcome." Shizune escorted them up the steps, waving to the girls. "The daimyo's representatives aren't here yet, so make yourselves comfortable. Kakashi-sama is finishing up some paperwork in the meanwhile."

"Thank you." Hiashi nodded his head politely and led his daughters inside the Hokage's office, closing the door behind him. Kakashi rose from his seat, greeting Hiashi casually, as Hinata and her sister waited to be told what to do. Kakashi was dressed in his standard dark gray shinobi gear, his cloak and hat resting on a peg near the desk. Hiashi was in formal robes, arms crossed, speaking to the Hokage like an equal. Watching him now reminded Hinata why she had idolized him as a child—she had wanted, above all else, to be as strong as her father.

"Nee-sama," Hanabi sighed. "It hasn't even started yet and I'm already bored."

"I would think you'd be used to this by now."

"I _am_ used to it. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it." Hanabi tugged at the clip holding her hair out of her face and then thought better, letting it go and taking a deep breath. "Maybe we can leave early. Introduce ourselves, smile and nod while they're still paying attention, then make an excuse and leave."

Hinata shook her head. "Father wouldn't let us leave so easily."

"Oh, please. Once he gets chummy with the daimyo's advisors, he'll forget we exist. You'll see."

When the meeting officially started, Hinata stood besides her father, straight and proud, as they waited for the guests on the other side of the door. In a sleek dark yukata, one side of her hair pinned back, standing between her father and sister as a leader in her clan, Hinata felt tall.

The array of bodyguards filed in first, lining the walls of the room, before the two noblemen she recognized from before stepped inside. The older one, with thick glasses and dark eyes, walked ahead. "Hokage-sama" He greeted airily. "Thank you for arranging this meeting." His dark eyes slid over to her father. "Hyūga-sama. A pleasure."

"Indeed. Welcome to Konoha, Yasui-san."

Yasui glanced behind him at the taller young man, and then stepped aside. "Hyūga-sama, allow me to introduce you to Fujiwara Akio. The Daimyo's youngest son."

Fujiwara Akio was dressed in a deep red tunic, with black pants tucked into tall black boots, much like the ones typically worn by shinobi. Hinata observed him silently, slightly taken aback. He did not dress like the son of a daimyo. Noble sons grew their hair long, wore robes and expensive sandals. Fujiwara Akio, with his cropped auburn hair and commoner clothes, carried a different sense of nobility. One that gleamed in his amber eyes, straightened his back, and stared into the eyes of powerhouses.

"Hyūga Hiashi," Her father introduced himself with a respectful bow. "Head of the Hyūga clan. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

The young lord nodded in response. "Likewise. I understand the Hyūga clan is considered the strongest in your village. Possibly, the entire country. Is that correct?"

Hiashi's brow lifted a fraction, almost thrown off by the unusual question, so early into their introduction. "It is." He answered simply.

Fujiwara's arms crossed behind his back. "My father has told me of your many trips to the capital city. Going back generations, the lord of the Hyūga clan, he told me, always had a seat in the Daimyo's council if he so chose it."

"It is a great honor." Hiashi confirmed appropriately. "And tradition."

"I see. I have a great deal to learn. I don't remember much from your visits to the capital. I'm afraid I was rather… indisposed."

"You were only a child." Hiashi said indifferently.

"Not anymore." There was a beat of silence, as the two sides of the room looked at one another. Hinata could feel the tension thickening. Even Hanabi watched the scene carefully. "Are those your daughters?"

Hinata trained her gaze to stay level as all heads turned to her and her sister. For one split second, she locked eyes with her father. His contemplation bled into his stare. He was unsure how to proceed.

"Come." He called for them sternly. They obeyed without question, standing dutifully behind him as he made introductions. "My youngest, Hanabi." He waited as she bowed respectfully. "And my eldest, Hinata. Heiress of the Hyūga clan." Hinata bowed solemnly. Inside, she was brimming with an emotion she hadn't felt since she was a young girl. Her father had not called her his heiress in many, many years.

There was a long moment of silence as the young lord regarded them. Hinata could feel the heat of his stare and lowered her eyes. "An honor to meet you." Fujiwara did not say anything further as Yasui stepped forward.

"Shizune-san, if you could show us to the conference room?"

"Of course, right this way."

Once inside, Hinata and Hanabi took their seats on either side of their father. Fujiwara took his on the other side of the table, Yasui to his right. Kakashi sat on the left-hand side.

Yasui adjusted his glasses. "Now, Hyūga-sama, we were—"

"Where is your protege, Kakashi?"

All eyes turned to Fujiwara, watching their Hokage expectantly. Kakashi looked up from the papers on his lap. "I'm not sure who you're referring to, Fujiwara-sama."

The young lord's amber eyes narrowed, unamused. "The hero."

"Ah. Uzumaki Naruto. I believe it's his day off."

"Summon him. I'd like to meet him." He responded carelessly.

Kakashi schooled his features, turning to a seemingly empty corner of the room and nodding once. After a beat, he turned back to the daimyo's son. "He will be here soon."

"Good. Was that your ANBU?"

"Yes."

"I want them in plain sight or out of this room."

By now, every Hyūga in the room watched the scene uncomfortably. Never had anyone spoken to their Hokage like this. Then again, never had they been confronted with the son of the highest power in the land, with a temper like this.

Kakashi watched the young lord in silence, hands drawing together to fold in his lap. "As you wish." Hinata felt the subdued chakras dissipate, as the ANBU vacated the room unnoticed. "Are there any other ground rules you'd like to establish?"

Fujiwara ignored him. Yasui waited for a moment, glancing between both men, to make sure he would not be interrupted again. "You must be wondering why you are here, Hyūga-sama. Originally, the young lord had simply wanted to pass through. However, after discussing it with his father, they both came to a decision. For far too long, the capital city and Konoha have always been kept separate. Equal, but separate. We hold the office of the Hokage in the highest esteem, and his shinobi have our respect. Up until now, the Land of Fire has been divided into two hemispheres: country and military. The populace and the shinobi. We intend to change that.

"As it is, we require assistance. Your input, as a leader of Konohagakure, is greatly appreciated. We expect to be working closely with you and the other clan leaders from this point forward."

Hiashi nodded once. "Understood. The Hyūga will serve the daimyo in any way possible."

"Good to hear." Yasui leafed through a notebook. "The young lord and I will be holding meetings with the other clan leaders regularly. The presence of the Hyūga is expected, of course. Kakashi-san will be sitting in as well. We also ask that—"

A loud knock sounded at the door. Hinata wondered if it was too late to escape with Hanabi.

"Come in, Naruto." Kakashi called. With that, the door swung open.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He would never escape guilt.

Sasuke realized this as he watched Naruto enter the scene. From his perspective as an invisible bystander, watching from the corner in this buried memory of Hyūga Hinata, he noticed how different their worlds had become. His and Hinata's. His and Naruto's.

He wore casual clothes. A t-shirt, and shorts, and sandals. Not a weapon in sight. Probably just rolled out of bed. And yet, everyone brightened at the sight of him. Their hero. Their savior. Their friend.

He walked in and greeted them in his usual way.

" _Yo, Kakashi-sensei."_

" _You sure I'm not interrupting? Looks like a pretty important meeting."_

" _Uzumaki Naruto. Yep, that's me."_

" _War hero? Sure, but ya know the whole village is full of them—ttebayo."_

" _The daimyo's son? Yeah, I've heard about you, actually."_

Naruto took a seat on the side of Kakashi, carrying on the conversation casually. Fujiwara Akio watched him in fascination, studying him as closely as Yasui did. Kakashi and Hiashi listened and spoke when appropriate, letting Naruto drive the conversation, as requested by their visitors. They wanted to know how Naruto was enjoying life in Konoha. How the citizens reacted to him. Mainly, they wanted to know what inspired his drive to be the Hokage.

Sasuke did not miss the way Naruto glanced at Hinata before he answered.

It struck him to realize this moment was now dead. At this point in time, in this lifetime, he was already far, far away.

.

.

.

"In about a week's time, then. Does that work for you, Hyūga-sama?"

"Aa. We'll see you then."

The meeting was over and Hinata was ready to go home and change into her hoodie. The meeting, as she had expected, had been more of a formality than anything. A place for introductions. Most noticeably, the visitors' chance to be introduced to the head of the Hyūga clan and the future Hokage. She had done her part. Hinata sighed.

"One more thing." Fujiwara spoke up, standing alongside his advisor and their guard. "I intend to be well-introduced to Konoha and her people. An escort would be appreciated."

Kakashi nodded. "A tour can be arranged. Perhaps a meeting with our historians and scholars could—"

"Not necessary." Fujiwara cut in. "If she would be so kind, perhaps Hinata-sama might oblige me."

At this, the room went silent. Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden attention, bewildered by the idea, but determined not to embarrass her clan. The request was unexpected, and unbecoming when she was hardly qualified to be the young lord's guide. "It'd be an honor, Fujiwara-sama, though I'm afraid I'm not quite the expert."

"The honor is mine, Hinata-sama, and I'm afraid I must insist. Unless, your father objects?"

No sane clan leader would deny such a simple request to their lord. "My heiress is a modest one. Of course, she is well-versed in Konoha's politics and clan studies. As I said before, the Hyūga will serve in any way possible."

Hinata looked from her father to the young lord, whose amber eyes immediately fixed to hers. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-sama. Yasui will send for you." With that, the members of the daimyo's court took their leave.

Not a second after the door closed, Naruto whirled on Kakashi. "What, we're _tour guides_ now?"

"Naruto." Kakashi warned with a flare of his brow.

"Just sayin'! You pull Hinata from active duty, away from actual missions and helping people, just to babysit some spoiled prince? Can't somebody else do it?" Hinata was beet-red at this point, too embarrassed to even look up. Kakashi stood and gathered his things.

"I didn't hear you volunteering. Either way, it's certainly a good gesture. They're rather taken with the Hyūga clan, and Hinata is their heiress. She doesn't mind. Do you, Hinata?"

Naruto looked at her, already frowning in defeat, knowing her answer. She immediately straightened and glanced at her stone-faced father before answering. "I look forward to it, sir."

"Wonderful. Thanks for coming in, Naruto, you're dismissed. And, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"The little prince is weary of Konoha, distrustful of our shinobi. Change his mind, would you?"

In that moment, under the expectant eyes of her Hokage, and the stern ones of her father, Hinata knew what she would have to do. For her village, and her clan, and to finally serve a purpose, she would, indeed, babysit the little prince.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was noontime when a member of the daimyo's guard came for her the next day. Following him to where the young lord was waiting nearby, Hinata thought of her father's parting advice. Mainly, the best route to guide them through, highlighting Konoha's best attributes. Preferably, the most educational ones, with history and stories. Hinata knew it all well.

" _The little prince has always been coddled. This is his first real chance to prove himself to his people and to his father. The daimyo will certainly hear who his son chose as his guide in Konoha."_

 _Hinata nodded. "I will not disappoint you, father."_

 _Her father paused here, made brief eye contact with her, and turned to the open door. "I know you will not. Politics is a game the Hyūga know all too well. " His arms crossed behind his back, falling silent for a few seconds. "Do as you think best. I leave it in your hands."_

Up ahead, Hinata could see the young lord and his entourage, waiting at a corner cafe. Like the day before, he was dressed casually in a fitted shirt, pants, and boots. This was in stark contrast to Yasui, who was dressed appropriately in the formal robes the daimyo's council were never seen without. Hinata herself had taken an extra step in making sure she looked presentable, mainly just nixing the hoodie. "Good afternoon, Fujiwara-sama." Hinata bowed her head respectfully as she approached.

"Hinata-sama." The young lord stood and bowed as well. Yasui greeted her respectfully, thanking her for her time. She looked around, noticing the way the villagers eyed them suspiciously. Of course, she couldn't blame them. Two strange men, walking around with an array of bodyguards.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Whenever you are."

"This way." Hinata smiled warmly and started west.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The tour was going well. Boring, Sasuke thought, but well, considering the nature of this tour. He could see Hinata had chosen a safe route, brimming with civilian life and culture—the marketplace, the library, municipal buildings, the park, and other such mundane places . The daimyo's son seemed interested enough, listening when Hinata spoke, asking questions, though he did seem rather cautious mingling so casually with the civilians. Yasui, on the other hand, hung back with the guard.

Sasuke, perched on a branch above, watched them pass below him, dark eyes lingering on the guard trailing them and the spear he brandished. Why they brought a bodyguard along, Sasuke couldn't rationalize. Compared to the powerhouses that resided in this village, the guard was no more than a child waving around a butter knife. Except even children here were more formidable than any specimen from the capital city. Of that, Sasuke was certain.

If the daimyo's son were not an honored guest, the display of bodyguards could be construed as an insult. What would their prince need extra protection for, in a village stocked with his most loyal soldiers? Clearly, he was trying to make a point.

 _Insufferable brat_.

Sasuke watched the daimyo's son, eyes narrowing. If the little prince only knew the shitstorm that was happening in the real world, while he lounged in his palace. The shitstorm Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to clean up, with no help from the capital. Sasuke scoffed, looking on impassively as the group slowed to a stop.

Hinata concluded the tour, thanking them for their patience and offering her assistance in anything else they might need. Instead of following her lead and letting her go home and be free from him, the little prince, while staring straight at Hinata, addressed the advisor.

"Yasui," he called, "go on."

The advisor glanced at the prince, and then looked to Hinata. Briefly, he hesitated, but stepped forward anyways. "Our deepest thanks for your guidance, young lady. Please pass along my greetings to your father. I hope to see you at our next meeting." Yasui bowed, nodded at Hinata's confirmation, and went on inside their hotel. The guards followed him inside, also dismissed.

Now Hinata and Fujiwara were alone.

Sasuke studied her widening eyes, the way she looked around them, unsure of what to make of the prince's alarming desire to be with her unsupervised. "Fujiwara-sama?" She muttered questioningly when he remained silent.

"Akio."

Hinata's lips pressed tightly together, uncomfortable. "That… wouldn't be appropriate of me." It really wasn't. To refer to a noble son by his first name implied a very unbecoming intimacy. The young lord regarded her coolly, towering over her smaller frame.

"It is what I want, Hinata-sama. Will you deny me?"

She resigned with lowered eyes. "As you wish, Akio… sama."

A hint of a grin played on his lips. "It's still early. I would like to see more of Konoha."

To the untrained eye, her disappointment would go unnoticed. "Of course. I apologize if the tour didn't meet your expectations."

"The tour was fine." He said dismissively. "Though, by the route you chose, I would think Konohagakure a land of commoners, and not a hidden village."

Hinata almost stammered, embarrassed. "I'm deeply sorry, Akio-sama. I hadn't thought you would be interested in… _us_." Hinata finished quietly. _Us_ , Sasuke thought with an unexpected bitterness. A word that belonged to the shinobi of Konoha, a hidden world of trusted comrades. A word that would never include him again. Maybe it never had.

The prince held her gaze meaningfully. "Quite the opposite. I am very interested in you." He said boldly. "I would like to see more of your world, Hinata-sama."

Sasuke leapt from his tree and followed the pair as Hinata led them away. This memory of hers was longer than he expected. Perhaps something of interest would happen soon. He still wasn't certain what the catalyst of Hinata's escape would be, or how soon the truth would be revealed. Whatever it was, it seemed to revolve around this prince.

Soon, they came across an empty field of grass, tall trees, and wooden posts stationed strategically around.

"This is a popular spot. My team and I train here quite often." Hinata trailed a hand over a wooden stump, watching the prince as he looked around the empty training grounds.

"It's rather bare. Not quite what I had in mind."

"We don't need much to train. Sparring is our best practice and a great option when you have partners. If not, all you need is a post like this," she pat the wooden post pointedly, "or a tree trunk even."

He approached her, studying the post. "How do you use it?"

Hinata did not think hard on it. "You hit it, Akio-sama. As many times as you can, as hard as you need to, as long as you must until you get stronger."

"And how do you know when you are finished?"

Hinata grinned. "You're never finished." Shyly, she held her palms out in front of her, for the prince to see. Her hands were covered in nicks, long healed scars that would never fade. "We all have them. Some worse than others, depending on their specialty."

"And what is yours?"

"Taijutsu. Close combat."

The prince studied her hands, and when he took a hold of them, Hinata did not dare try to stop him. Cautiously, he turned them over, examining the scarred palms. "Your hands carry battle wounds. And yet… they're soft." She could not help the coloring of her cheeks. Slowly, she drew her hands away.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly. After a stretch of silence, she looked to the village. "Would you like to see a weapon's shop?"

For the rest of the afternoon, Hinata escorted the prince to a couple different spots catered towards shinobi—the weapons shop, the multiple training grounds, a brief walk across the headquarters for intelligence, and finally—

"The academy."

Sasuke had not anticipated the effect it would have on him. He saw the tall building, with its many windows, and the wide doors that could accommodate all the children pouring in. He could see himself among them. Small, with his head bowed. Walking, while everyone else ran. Staring at the floor, his desk, the ceiling, the chalkboard behind the instructor, anywhere but the faces around him, the infuriating reminders that he was still alive. Still a child. Still not strong enough.

He was long dead too.

Hinata stood quietly with the prince at the edge of the grassy lawn, looking at it thoughtfully. Coming to her senses, she resumed the tour. "This is the starting point for all shinobi."

Fujiwara looked around, glancing over the lawn, and the building, and the sign above the door. "It doesn't look much different from a normal school."

"It is a normal school, just for a different set of students." Hinata reasoned politely. "We learn most of the same subjects as a normal school. Reading, writing, mathematics, and applied sciences. It all goes hand in hand with the shinobi curriculum. Calculating projectiles, for example, stems from—"

"Murdering, as well?" Fujiwara interrupted coolly. "How old were you when you learned it, Hinata-sama?" Hinata looked sharply at him, the faintest frown creasing her brow, before straightening. She turned away from him. Tense silence hardened between them. She knew better than to respond. A response was an invitation for an argument, something the little prince would always win.

Fujiwara crossed over to the tree, trailing a palm over the rope swing hanging from a branch. Seeing this, Hinata's reserved mask cracked; she looked absolutely appalled. Quickly, she intervened. "It is getting late. We should—"

"Look at this, Hinata-sama." Fujiwara took a firm hold of the rope and shook the swing in amusement. "A swing. Such an innocent little plaything." She watched the way he swung the rope carelessly, staring at the small seat, her eyes hardening and lifting to meet his. "A school and a playground for child soldiers. My father was wrong about you all. You _do_ have a sense of humor, it seems."

Hinata didn't react, only watched as he continued. "My father is expecting me."

Fujiwara paused. The look he gave Hinata was glacial. "Then we best leave." He violently flung the swing and went on ahead without her, storming away, while Hinata remained. Quickly, she reached out and caught the swing, gently setting it in place, and for a moment, Hinata held it closely.

Sasuke watched her with softening dark eyes.

Perhaps she would never escape guilt either.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She should have been on Kemushi Hill.

Hinata looked out the window of the meeting room, thinking of the promised vacation between Team 8, and again wondered how much more bad luck she would have to endure. Sighing, she composed herself. It was a minor setback. That was all. Once the daimyo's son's trip was over, life would go back to normal.

Until then, she would just have to endure.

Unfortunately for her, Fujiwara Akio was not making it easy. After the tour, and the unexpectedly tense conclusion, she had assumed—hoped, really—that he would no longer care for her company. She had been sorely mistaken. He had sent word making it clear he expected the Hyūga clan leader _and_ the heir at all meetings.

Naturally, Hinata had thought perhaps she would see the others heirs in the meetings as well, but was clearly misled again. There were no such stipulations put before the others clan leaders.

"Akimichi-sama, thank you for coming."

Hinata looked up as Akimichi Chōza took a seat alongside Aburame Shibi, loudly proclaiming how honored he was to be a part of this meeting. He was the last noble clan leader to arrive. No Choji or Shino. Hinata sighed.

"Are we all accounted for?" Yasui made a quick head count, referring to his notes.

"Hai," Chōza confirmed. "Unless Uchiha Sasuke's been invited." He meant it as a joke but was stared down ruthlessly by the prince. Quickly, Kakashi stood and began the meeting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Two hours dragged by.

Hinata, composed as ever, sat quietly, paying attention for the most part. Her eyes did tend to wander to the desk in the corner, where scruffy blonde hair peeked from behind a stack of paperwork. It seemed Naruto had been tasked with note-taking, as part of his training with Kakashi. She tried not to look too often but it was hopeless. She was so happy for him.

She looked down at her own notes. Mainly, the clan leaders were discussing the best ways to connect the capital city with Konoha. Yasui requested several different reports from them—accurate counts of their clan members with focus on the most noteworthy, a family tree that needed to go back at least a century, a timeline detailing significant events in their clan history, their contacts outside of Konoha, and more documents related to finances and taxes.

The only report that had been rejected by the clan leaders was the in-depth analyses of their clan's techniques. Rightfully so, the clan leaders objected; their secret techniques were heavily guarded and had been since their creation. No one could learn their ultimate defenses.

Yasui and Fujiwara had put up a fight, arguing that the daimyo had a right to those secrets. It was only until Hiashi spoke up, eloquently defending his counterparts and respectfully reiterating that they would not cooperate that the noble visitors relented. There was no further discussion of the matter. Hinata looked at her father in awe and admiration; she still had much to learn from him.

The meeting was nearing its end when the prince cleared his throat.

"Do you know," Fujiwara stood and addressed the room, "that in the last two years alone, nearly twenty percent of the civilian population have relocated?" He did not wait for an answer. "Some have gone to nearby villages, whichever catered best to their trade, but the vast majority have gone to the capital city. Of course, the capital has welcomed them with open arms. We are twice the size of Konoha and expanding as we speak, to accommodate our citizens and the hundreds more projected to arrive within the next few years." He paused here, looking at each of the hardened faces of the noble clan leaders. "What are your thoughts on this?"

Aburame Shibi spoke first. "Konoha is a hidden village, Fujiwara-sama, the home of shinobi. Our civilian population know this well. It is why many of them reside here, to offer their services and live under our protection."

Here, Akimichi Chōza cut in. "Of course, that isn't to say they are not welcome here. We have always lived in peace together. The Hokage serves the civilians as well as the shinobi." He looked to Kakashi expectantly, who nodded once.

"It is as they say." Kakashi said simply, tiredly. The room went silent for a moment, wary of the young lord's response. Hiashi sat stone-faced, unmoved. He would not pretend to be a champion for the civilians, Hinata knew. He simply did not care.

It might have helped their case if he had, because the prince was not convinced. "The daimyo and his council regularly convene with their citizens. As you might expect, our newest subjects have much to say." The young lord looked to his advisor here, briefly, and proceeded. "I will say this now and as clearly as possible so I cannot be misconstrued. The daimyo is not pleased. The safety of our citizens remains our top priority, and they have made it clear Konoha cannot be trusted. We have looked the other way for far too long and it is time—"

"You can't be serious…" Naruto's gruff voice sounded loudly through the room, contrasting sharply with the smooth eloquence of the daimyo's son. Everyone turned to look at him, eyes widening in warning. "Everything we've done to save the world and you're _blaming_ us?"

"Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded him sternly. "Enough." They stared at each other for several long moments, unwavering, before Naruto lowered to his seat. Hinata closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. _Kemushi Hill_ , she thought to herself. _This will soon be over, and we will go to Kemushi Hill._

"Naruto is not wrong." Shibi spoke up. "The safety of our villagers is also our top priority. With all due respect, if the daimyo truly feels he can no longer trust his shinobi—his own _soldiers_ —let him come here so we can personally address any concerns and—"

"I speak for the daimyo." Fujiwara Akio glared at the Aburame. "And the daimyo speaks for his people. Your great shinobi world war devastated our people. For the _fourth_ time." Breathing heavily, he took a moment to compose himself. "I suppose none of you would understand what it's like to be so powerless and helpless in the face of such catastrophe. To be so simple and innocent, and caught in the battlefield of gods. So I'll make you understand. No more will the people stand idly by and pay for your assassins and your wars. From now on, you will answer to the people you've trampled on for so long." His blazing amber eyes locked on to the Hokage's. "Or there will be an uprising."

Finished, he lowered to his seat, exchanging a glance with Yasui, the advisor. No one could rebuke him. Not when he spoke the truth. And yes, Hinata would admit to herself, as much as she didn't want to, it was the truth.

But the truth is never that simple.

"Konoha is at your disposal," Kakashi said after a long pause. "And at the disposal of our citizens, as it has always been. We will do whatever is necessary to win their trust again."

At this, Yasui stepped in. "Glad to hear it, Hokage-sama. We can start with the reports we requested earlier to be completed and turned in as soon as possible. The young lord has many excellent ideas to strengthen our cause."

The talk turned to paperwork and schedules and meetings and Hinata couldn't bear to listen anymore. She wanted to go home. To be with Hanabi, and change into her sweats, and go on a mission. Be anywhere but here and feel the ominous foreboding that clouded the room.

She wasn't the only one either. The noble clan leaders, so proud and strong, stared emptily at the table, troubled and uneasy. Whatever excellent ideas the daimyo's council had, Hinata truly did not want to know.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He watched the sunset from the window, listening half-heartedly to the meeting. This was not news to Sasuke. Since he began his travels and blended in with the common people, it was all he heard. At bars, at diners, at markets, and fishing docks—a revolt against the shinobi. He had never taken the threat seriously. Civilians depended on shinobi just as the shinobi depended on the civilians. Since the first man to mold chakra, since the foundation of shinobi, it had always been this way.

He looked over at Naruto, still hard at work with his notes, but his eyes were deep with thought. Hinata sat quietly as well, hunched over her own notes. The tension in the room was thick and palpable.

It was well into the evening when the meeting was finally adjourned.

Hinata followed her father to the door, the prince's eyes trailing her, and Sasuke could read every lecherous thought in them. "Hinata-sama," He called, and she stilled. Hiashi's eyes dropped shut, just as Naruto's widened. "Same time tomorrow?"

She could have made an excuse. Hiashi would have backed her. She wouldn't have been blamed. But he was starting to realize Hinata was more like Naruto than anyone could have imagined. "Hai, Akio-sama. I'll see you then." She would do anything for her village.

As they dispersed from the wide doors of the Hokage tower, each going their separate ways, Naruto caught up her. "Hinata," He said quietly. "Do you… wanna walk with me for a bit?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted him uneasily and looked hesitantly to her father. He acquiesced with a short nod, moving on without her. Mustering up a half-convincing smile, Naruto motioned for them to go the other way. Sasuke trailed behind them, watching as they walked together into an empty street.

Naruto's hands were buried deep into his pockets, walking with a tired hunch. Hinata was as exhausted as he was, but stood as straight and composed as heirs to powerful clans should. "I've never been so glad to finish a meeting." Hinata admitted with a half-serious lilt. Naruto grunted in response.

"I hate that guy."

Hinata looked at him cautiously and let out a soft breath. "He isn't the easiest to get along with… " She conceded quietly. "But it's our duty to try anyways."

Shaking his head, Naruto snorted. "Is that what you'll be doing tomorrow? Your duty?" At his harsh tone, Hinata's startled eyes lowered to the ground. Sighing deeply, Naruto backtracked. "Never mind. It's not your fault. It's just… " He sighed again. "Does he have to be such a dick?"

Unexpectedly, she giggled. "Ah, well, he _is_ a prince, and the youngest of his brothers too. I'm sure he can't help it."

Naruto turned solemn. "You know you don't have to put up with him. He's not your responsibility. I can handle him. Kakashi-sensei, your dad, Shino's dad and Choji's dad—it's on us. I don't know why he keeps… asking for you… " Naruto trailed off uncomfortably.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, thoughtful. "We're shinobi, Naruto-kun. It's on all of us. If I can help, even a little, then I want to do my best." Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help his reluctant grin.

"Yeah. I know." He looked at her profile for a moment before turning back to the sidewalk in front of them. "Kakashi just does whatever he says too." He continued bitterly. "I hate seeing him like that, Hinata."

Hinata frowned, sharing the sentiment. "I agree. It's… hard. But Hokage-sama is doing what is best for the village."

"How can it be what's best for the village?" Naruto protested gruffly. "They're blaming us for everything. They won't even hear our side. They won't even give us a chance." They walked in silence for a bit, processing everything that had happened in that meeting. "Maybe… maybe we're better off without them. Clearly, they think they're way better off without us."

Hinata shook her head. "It's a balance, Naruto-kun. Most of our funding is from the capital city, and the taxes we collect from the civilians. Our jobs depend on them too. The money we make from our missions, even the D-class ones, it all adds up. If we were to lose that, if they were all to move away and break off ties with us, I don't know how we would recover." Hinata let out a remorseful sigh. "Naruto-kun," She said gravely. "What if Ichiraku Ramen moved away?"

Naruto froze. "No. No way. Old man Teuchi wouldn't leave me like that. Hinata, why would you even say that?! Are you _trying_ to start the fifth great shinobi world war?!" The two laughed and continued on a little bit happier. Sasuke grudgingly had to give her credit. He could see why Naruto had come to her. She knew how to comfort him. "Um, you probably have to go home now, huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been such a long ass day and here I am making it even worse."

Hinata looked at him with eyes that said the complete opposite.

Smiling, she agreed and they said good night, each going the opposite way.

Sasuke watched her from behind as she headed home, head held high, fingers clenching on her yukata. He couldn't help but suspect this is how she ended up in all the trouble she was in now.

She would do anything for her village.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her heart felt a little bit lighter as she walked through the gates of the compound. Being around him always made her feel better. Safer. Even if tomorrow was so uncertain, at least Naruto was here. Naruto, and Kakashi, and her father. They were the best of Konoha, far stronger than any challenges the daimyo would throw at them. She wanted to believe.

Just then, a troop of Hyūga jonin marched ahead of her, suited for a mission. Hinata watched them, bewildered. It was so late at night, far later than the usual deployment times. And there was a hold on any missions outside the village. Where could they possibly be going?

"Renji-san," She called to one of them, jogging ahead to meet him. "What's going on?"

"Hinata-sama," He bowed his head respectfully. "Your father is sending us out."

"Father? Has something happened?"

Renji turned solemn. "Tokuma hasn't returned from his mission. It's been more than a week, and his team hasn't responded to any of the summons. Hiashi-sama is afraid something might have happened to him." Hinata felt like the breath was knocked out of her. Hyūga Tokuma was one of the best among them. Reluctantly, she could only watch as the team departed, sprinting from the gates of the compound.

Her stomach churned with dread.

Just then, Hiashi went and stood by her. In silence, they watched the fading silhouettes of their clansmen as they raced out of the village.

"I should be leading them." Hiashi said with a longing. Hinata looked at him sympathetically. Her own sense of duty was nearly overpowering. It took everything in her not to suit up and join her brothers. They were family. They couldn't lose yet another. Eyes watering, Hinata's lids dropped shut.

Kemushi Hill seemed so far away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do guys hate flashbacks? Sorry. We still have a little bit more to go with Hinata's memories, since this is really where everything starts.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the others, so I hope it kinda makes up for taking so much time to write it. Life has been a little crazy for me since my last update but i still love this story and there's no way I'm giving up on it.

Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas of what happens next. Your feedback is so inspiring to me.

Until next time!

-gen.


	7. a black dawn

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter six**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a black dawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a forgotten soul waits an eternity at the dock_

 _to cross the river into hell, you must pay the ferryman_

 _pennies on a dead man's eyes_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Congratulations. Team 8 is back on the roster."

Kiba nearly swore in relief, turning to his teammates and flashing a huge grin. "It's about damn time."

"Not in front of Hokage-sama, Kiba." Shino admonished him and then addressed Kakashi. "When can we expect our next mission?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, tilting his head back and reclining in his chair. "A few days at most. Naruto and I are working overtime to get the assignments out. The paperwork definitely piled up."

"So why the all clear? Is the prince finally packing up?" Kiba couldn't hide his excitement if he tried.

Standing behind her teammates, Hinata held back a sigh. She should be so lucky.

"Not yet, but it's already been a few weeks. They've settled in nicely, thanks in no small part to our very own Hinata-chan." He grinned under his mask. Hinata returned the smile grimly. The weeks had dragged by like an eternity. Endless tours. Same places, different routes, longer stops. As always, Fujiwara Akio was a gentleman. Ever the flatterer, charming as any prince can be, wasting his compliments on a kunoichi that was only trying to complete her mission.

Kiba huffed, annoyed, and shared a glance with Shino. Their distaste for the daimyo's son was mutual. "Whatever." Kiba muttered. "You can thank her with a good mission. Something to blow off some steam."

Kakashi did not respond for a long moment, and Hinata focused on her breathing.

"Hinata," He said, almost gravely. "You know that I can't send you on a mission. Believe me when I tell you I wish it could be different." Hinata, eyes trained at her Hokage, listening to his words, watching the mask shift with his expressions, felt a familiar numbness soothe the disappointment before she could even react.

A lifetime of disappointment had taught her more than anything else could. "Hai," She said indifferently.

"Really?! This is such bullshit… " Kiba stormed away from the desk, heading to the windows to glare out of them.

Shino, at a loss for words, looked back at Hinata and tried to salvage the situation. "There must be a mission nearby, something that will only take a day or two. I'm sure the daimyo's son won't mind."

"You're wrong." Kakashi responded instantaneously. Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes, and then addressed Shino and Kiba. "You'll have a mission by tomorrow morning. Go as a two-man-cell, or don't go at all. I don't care. Hinata, as soon as the daimyo's son is finished with his business here, you can have your pick of missions. Or go on vacation. Retire. I don't care. You're dismissed." Standing from his chair, Kakashi pocketed his Icha Icha book, stepped over to his balcony, and casually swung over the railing, disappearing into the crowd.

Team 8 stared after him for a moment, somewhat concerned for their sometimes erratic Hokage, but mainly just frustrated. "It's not his fault." Hinata wanted to be clear with her teammates. She didn't blame him, not in the slightest. Neither of them had any idea of the kinds of pressure he was dealing with from all sides—from the capital, from the clan heads, from the citizens.

"Not his fault," Kiba mocked her bitterly. "Then who is to blame?" He lashed out at his teammates, angrily kicking a chair into the wall. "Prince Asshole comes to town and everything else just goes down the drain, huh? Well, what about Shino's research trip, Hinata? Huh? You forgot about that already?"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata sighed. Shino had been looking forward to this trip for so long; they all had. It was all they talked about in the days leading up to it. Hinata had realized some time ago she wouldn't be permitted to take any missions or leave the village; for some reason, the prince just wouldn't hear of it. His dependency on her was nearly overwhelming and more unwelcoming with each passing day.

Shino walked over to Kiba and stood his ground. "That's enough. Be angry if you want, but don't take it out on your friends." His dark glasses glinted as he tilted his head, challenging a retort. They all knew, however, that Kiba hadn't meant it.

"Let's just go." He said solemnly, leading the way to the door. Silently, Team 8 trailed out of the Hokage tower, pausing outside, unsure whether to separate yet. Kiba sighed, rubbing his neck. "Hinata, we don't have to go. On the mission, I mean. I don't mind waiting for you to get added back to the roster." He looked to Shino here, making sure he got a nod in agreement.

Hinata immediately shook her head. "No. You two should go. I'll be fine. It's like I'm on vacation, right? I'll just make the best of it."

Her male counterparts glanced at each other dubiously but relented. "Then I'll say good-night here. I'll need to make a supply run and rest up for tomorrow." Shino looked up into the slowly darkening sky.

"Same." Kiba looked to his ninken. "That goes for you too, Akamaru." The enormous ninken besides them whined in acknowledgment. Hinata could only wish them luck and watch as they dispersed, heading into different parts of town for their supplies. Now not bothering to hide her disappointment, she sank her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, with nowhere to go but home.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It's nice here."

Hinata looked up at him, noticing how he had turned his face to the sun, his tilted jaw strained as they walked along a long trail in the park, stepping through swirls of autumn leaves. Children played in the nearby playground, their laughter distant but pleasant. She nodded, genuinely at ease. It wasn't often their days were this quiet and peaceful.

They continued on, listening to the birds as they chattered up in the trees, and observing the villagers that passed them by. Friends, and neighbors, and families. Couples. Hinata suddenly felt conscious of her proximity to the prince, the way they walked in synch, and the unusually gentle tone he took on when it was just them two. She subtly shifted away.

"Sir," The guard behind them spoke up. "Yasui-sama is expecting—"

"I know." Fujiwara cut in gruffly. Abruptly, he stopped, and Hinata slowed down, turning to them. "Tell Yasui I'll report back later. Go now." With a bow, the guard took off in the direction they came from. Without another word, Fujiwara returned to their path, with purpose. She followed behind, curious. "Hinata-sama," Fujiwara said quietly, tiredly. "How about another tour?"

Hinata watched him uneasily, curious of this sudden development. "Of course. Where would you like to go?"

Fujiwara looked at her for a moment, his copper eyes intense and observant. "Somewhere quiet. I think I know just the place."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He had not taken to death well.

A serious short-coming, all things considered. Shinobi were always taught about the honor in a valiant death, and the value of the lives of the innocent. The life of a shinobi, however, was neither valuable nor innocent. So far from it, in fact, that their life expectancy, their chances of survival in this dog-eat-dog world, where assisination was just a job and casualties were just numbers, were laughably miniscule. And yet, this was the life they chose.

And this is where they ended up.

Sasuke kept his distance as Fujiwara and Hinata ambled slowly into the cemetery, silent and stone-faced. For her part, Hinata had kept her objections to herself, asking only, "Why are we here?"

Fujiwara stalled for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at the rows upon rows of graves. "To pay my respects, of course. Take me to the memorial for the war."

Sasuke watched as she grudgingly led him forward, sharing her wariness. What did the prince know of respect? What did the prince know of war and death and grief? Nothing, Sasuke knew. Nothing at all, but all be damned if he wasn't about to act like he did.

Even he, someone who had seen, felt, and grieved death over and over and over again, even Sasuke couldn't stand to see it again. He had lived in a memorial, in the ruins of a life he had once knew for so long, that it had become the only way to live. Both longing for death, in a delusional desperation that he could regain everything he had lost, and vowing to live, if only to carry out one final wish.

 _Run, and cling to your pitiful life._

He shook the thought away, glaring at the two as they continued. This is why he stayed away from cemeteries. It reminded him of too much.

Hinata bowed at the memorial, her dark shimmering hair hanging to the sides, as he and the prince looked on. She paid her respects quietly, and Sasuke wondered to himself whose name she was reading with those pale dead eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fujiwara observed the memorial quietly, studying the inscriptions and the names of the fallen shinobi. Around them, mourners prayed quietly at the graves of their loved ones, unaware of the prince's watchful gaze as they lowered flowers. "It's tragic." Fujiwara said solemnly. Hinata didn't respond, now averting her eyes to the mountains behind them. "There is no judge as righteous as death, don't you think, Hinata-sama?" He didn't wait for a response, satisfied enough just by the sound of his own voice. "It'll take us all one day. The old, and the young. Swiftly, and slowly. Violently, and peacefully. Mourned, and forgotten. The innocent, and the wicked alike. In the end, nothing we do really matters, does it? In the end, we're all sentenced to the same oblivion." He stared at the row of plots ahead of them, unaware of his companion's disturbed frown. "So very tragic…" He trailed off quietly.

Hinata gazed at the memorial thoughtfully. "Perhaps to you, Akio-sama." She said softly. "But death isn't meaningless to a shinobi. To lay down one's life to protect their village, their family, their friends, and the ones who matter most to them… it isn't tragic at all." Her pale eyes stare blankly at the monument, distant and far-away.

Fujiwara stared at her profile. "It's as you say, Hinata-sama. A hero's death outlives us all." He grew silent, pensive, as the colors of the sky began to blend into shades of afternoon, a watercolor of lavender and orange. "Have you ever heard of the Penny Bride?"

She looked up at him, bewildered by the strange question, and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"No, I guess you wouldn't have. She's… a popular figure in the capital. Everyone knows the story. Many years ago, the Penny Bride used to be a lover to a noble son. She was said to have been captivating in beauty, and captivated by riches. The noble son was still a bachelor, but he promised two of his lovers that he would marry whoever could bear him a son. The Penny Bride dreamed of being his wife. She dreamed of luxury and life in the palace. The Penny Bride dreamed of bearing his son. Every couple of days, the noble son would pay her a visit, to _drop in his penny_ , as the saying goes. The other mistress took quickly, and she was already showing. The Penny Bride grew desperate. She traveled to other villages, other countries, to see witch doctors that could help her conceive. Nothing would work. Still, the Penny Bride persisted and persisted for his pennies and the noble son was starting to lose interest. And why not? His other lover was already pregnant, and she still had not conceived. So he turned her away.

"The noble son proposed to the other mistress, and the Penny Bride became despondent. She prayed to the heavens and the hells for a stroke of luck. And wouldn't you know… the other mistress gave birth to a baby girl. And the Penny Bride discovered she was pregnant. The noble son loved his daughter, but that was not the deal. The noble son and the Penny Bride were then engaged, and she gave birth to a healthy boy.

"She held the baby boy to her breast, and saw pennies in his eyes, and then bled to death." He stared solemnly at the memorial, copper eyes narrowed, as Hinata pondered over this curious folk tale. "She was a foolish girl. She was also my mother."

The ensuing silence was long and terrible. Hinata was at a loss for words at this story that seemed too cruel to be true. "I… I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Hinata-sama."

"I just… it's so…"

"Tragic?" He smiled. She had never seen him so grim, and so open with her. "It would have been tragic if she could have been mourned and forgotten, like the lucky ones before her, who died with honor as a consort of the daimyo. No. She's just the Penny Bride. I never knew her. All I know is the story." Hinata stared at the grass at their feet with a frown, contemplative. "My father has had his share of mistresses. Nothing out of the ordinary for a daimyo." He said with considerable contempt, hands shoved into his pockets. "He won't tell me about her. Maybe the story isn't even true. But if it weren't, why would he be too ashamed to even tell me her name?"

Hinata saw his lowered eyes, and the sorrow in them, and decided he was telling the truth. "Some hide their pain by never speaking of it. I'm sure he must have loved her greatly to still feel so strongly about it." The words felt heavy on her tongue, deeply personal to a degree she had never felt comfortable with.

He shook his head. "He doesn't care about her. He wanted a son. All he's ever wanted was a son, an heir. My sisters and I, we're like livestock to him. Just tools to carry on the Fujiwara clan line."

Hinata lowered her eyes. "I'm sure… I'm sure he sees potential in you. He sent you here in his stead after all."

He didn't respond to that, staring thoughtfully at her. "I never met your mother."

The sun was beginning to set. Hinata watched the darkening skyline behind him.

Her mother…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A memory inside a memory was a step complicated for the jutsu he had put them under. Getting lost in memories was all too easy when infiltrating a mindscape. Sasuke saw the signs, the darkening skyline and the fogginess of the sequence they were in now. A suppressed memory that would be powerful enough to suck them into yet another timeline. Quickly, he made to lift the jutsu.

A beat later and the darkness dissipated, the fog cleared, and Sasuke realized Hinata had beat him to it. The Byakugan had a great built-in defense against genjutsu, but this was advanced by his own standards. To consciously keep her memories in check, and block him away from the ones she kept secret all whie under a genjutsu was impressive. Her mentor had served her well.

Very well, Sasuke thought. He was seeing only what she let him see, whatever she thought would be important. This memory was no business of his. He was fine with that. He watched as the conversation carried on between Hinata and the prince. He watched as she swept hair behind her ear and agreed with whatever the prince was saying. He watched her eyes as she looked behind herself. For a moment, he would swear she looked right at him.

She turned away, escorting the prince elsewhere, and Sasuke wondered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyūga Sayuri."

Hearing her mother's name from his lips sent chills down her spine. This was a boundary she had never thought she would ever allow to be crossed. To be standing here, at a place she had not been since she was a little girl, with the daimyo's son of all people… shame constricted her throat. Weakly, she nodded.

"Did she look like you?" The prince asked curiously, still looking at the plaque, the bare grave. No flowers. Hinata took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"She must have been very beautiful." Fujiwara said quietly. Hinata paused at that, looking up at the prince. This was not the first time he had commented on her appearance, but to be compared to her mother… her eyes shut tightly, exasperatedly. "How did she die?"

A question like that should have shaken her. It should have her reeling inside, and refusing to answer. It should have, but it didn't. Her answer had been rehearsed since she was five years old.

"Complications from childbirth." It wasn't a lie. Not entirely.

He fell silent at that, looking at her with heavy eyes. "It would seem we're two birds of a feather, Hinata-sama." They shared a grim smile. "I wish we could have bonded over something a bit more cheerful than our dead mothers, but… I'll take what I can get." Hinata lowered her eyes. His flirtations were usually easy to ignore. Easy to deflect. She didn't know what to say. "Let's go. It's getting dark." The prince held out his arm.

Hinata looked back at the grave of her mother, the faintest grin pulling at her lips. Bad luck with men must have been a Hyūga trait. She took his arm and escorted him home.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He sat on the desk, brooding.

Some time had passed since their trip to the cemetery. Since then, the prince's attitude had considerably improved. Unfortunately for Hinata, it was mostly due to being attached at the hip. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, meetings, walks through the park. Fortunately for Sasuke, his host had the good sense to cut through most of it. The days that passed were like snapshots—at the Hokage's tower, at a cafe, at the park, Hinata alone at the cemetery, staring at the lilies on the grave of her mother, and the penny besides it.

Now they were at a meeting. Choji and Shino were here too, sitting with Hinata and outlining all the different ways the shinobi youth spent their time. It occurred to Sasuke how differently his life could have gone. Maybe he could have been here too. In another lifetime, one that he could only dream of, Itachi would be leading this meeting. Itachi would have had the respect of everyone in the room. Maybe as the Hokage. Maybe as the noble heir of the Uchiha clan. It didn't matter.

Or maybe it could have been Sasuke. If he had chosen to stay. The lone Uchiha, representing no one.

Naruto sat with Kakashi, log on his lap. He had come far in his training, Sasuke noted. How long before Naruto would take the mantle, he didn't know. Soon, he hoped. And then he would come back. Every Hokage needed their support, their ear to the ground, the shadow to carry out his law. Sasuke had decided long ago that would be his new purpose in life.

Yasui stood and cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "I have news from the capital," He started, adjusting his thick glasses and referring to his notes. "The daimyo has made plans to make an appearance here in Konoha." The normally glazed over eyes in the room lit up with surprise. "The exact timeline of his visit is still unknown. I would say he will stay for no more than two days. In that time, we will of course need to convene once more and present our final plan for uniting our two great cities. We have about two weeks before he arrives. Please do your best to complete your assigned sections and we will bring it all together." Yasui rolled up his notes. "If there is nothing else—"

Fujiwara stood, his chair scraping back. He looked at his advisor meaningfully, heavily, and there was an understanding. Yasui closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. With a nod, he took his seat and Fujiwara took control of the room. "There is one more thing on the agenda. Something my father personally tasked me with that I'm afraid I must address immediately. As we have stressed previously before, the safety of our citizens is our utmost priority. I have met with the head of security, Morino Ibiki, to confirm my suspicions. The ANBU, as I understand, are rounding up your criminals as we speak. All except for two." Here, he paused and glanced at Naruto. "Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stared out of the window. He should have seen this coming. By the tension in the room, he knew everyone else had. Everyone but—

"That's because Sasuke's not a criminal. And Orochimaru has a conditional pardon."

" _Not_ a criminal?" Fujiwara said with narrowed eyes, staring dubiously at a furious Naruto. "A _conditional pardon_? So two of the most dangerous outlaws this village has ever spawned roam around like free men, and the capital is supposed to be okay with this?"

"We know where Orochimaru is." Kakashi cut in immediately. "A condition of his pardon. My ANBU have him under constant surveillance."

"Orochimaru has been a threat to the country since the reign of my grandfather. And the Uchiha is more than just a criminal. He's an anarchist. I assume these _pardons_ are for their involvement in the war."

"Involvement in _ending_ the war." Naruto corrected sharply.

"Helping to end a war that they started, how noble." Fujiwara bit back.

Kakashi cut in again, glancing critically at his protege. "Sasuke was detained for a year in our prison. Even before then, he had already been rehabilitated."

"Rehabilitated." Fujiwara repeated. "He's a revolutionary, and an extremist. I suppose he somehow learned the error of his ways?"

"I beat the crap out of him." Naruto said without a trace of humor, leaning back in his seat.

"And then you kissed and made up and ended the war. I know the story. What I want to know is why he's not in a cell answering for his crimes."

"Fujiwara-sama," Kakashi sounded more tired than Sasuke had ever heard. "Sasuke's contributions to the world peace we now enjoy outweigh his crimes. He did not harm innocents. Any plans he might have had never came to fruition. In his year-long confinement, not once did he make any attempt to escape his sentence. Saskue had surrendered to a lifetime imprisonment, and would have carried it out willingly had I had not petitioned for his release, which all five Kage sanctioned. I sent notice to the capital, directly to the daimyo, with an extensive report and all the authorization needed."

Fujiwara closed his eyes and softly shook his head, his disappointment almost mocking. "You sent _notice_ to the daimyo, not an appeal. You released an international criminal without his explicit permission. This is exactly the kind of overstepping that we will no longer tolerate."

Kakashi sighed. "Then I take full responsibility. If the case needs to be re-opened, we can discuss this further with your father when he arrives."

"No need. I can amend this now." Fujiwara said deceptively calmly. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

The silence was tense. Each of the clan leaders and their heirs stared at the table. Kakashi crossed his arms, not batting an eye. Naruto didn't once lower his glare, even as he answered. "I don't know."

Fujiwara's eyes hardened. He turned to the Hokage. "Is this true, Kakashi?"

The Rokudaime didn't answer for a long, drawn-out moment. "We will find him."

The prince scoffed, turning to his advisor and shaking his head. Reluctantly, Yasui stood, and the guards followed. "Fine work, Kakashi. I'll be sure to let my father know we're in such good hands." Fujiwara said bitterly, already heading to the door. "The next time we convene, you had better have a better answer." With that, the daimyo's council vacated the room.

"Naruto. Write him, now." Kakashi ordered.

"I don't know where he is."

Kakashi drew in a deep, annoyed sigh. "When did you last speak to him?"

"I don't, okay? We don't talk. I've never known where he is, I just know that he's not doing anything wrong." Naruto rubbed his temples, cursing under his breath.

"What about Sakura? Would she know? Did they stay in contact?"

Naruto sighed. "I doubt it."

Watching his friend and his sensei agonize over his whereabouts was strange. There was nothing he could do about the fact that they didn't know where he was. Not once had he ever attempted to reconnect with anybody from the village. Not once had he considered how selfish that had been. Not once had he thought anything like this would ever happen.

What's worse, he already knew they hadn't found him. He already knew they wouldn't have an answer for the daimyo's son. He knew he had eluded them for so long, tracking him down without any leads was impossible. He could have been anywhere in the world. Only Sasuke knew he had been in Water country, in a stolen boat, sailing through a storm just for the fuck of it.

The faith Naruto had put in him had been a mistake, Sasuke realized. Yet again he had abandoned them in their time of need.

Aburame Shibi stood. "Shino," He called, and his heir stood, ready. "We will deploy our insects right away, Hokage-sama."

Hiashi stood too. "Hinata and I will go to our farthest borders and from there, we'll lead squads. Give us the word, and we'll deploy at once." Immediately, Hinata went to her father's side, ready to back him up in this new development.

"Then go, but Hinata stays."

The Hyūga leader's eyes narrowed. "We don't have time for this, Kakashi. The range of Hinata's Byakugan is unrivaled, no one else in our clan comes close to it, including myself. The only other Hyūga who can help us now has been missing in action for weeks, in case you have forgotten." The anger in Hiashi's voice was enough to silence the entire room.

"Don't be rash, Hiashi. My best ANBU are on it, we will bring Tokuma home. Hinata is needed here."

Everyone in the room knew why. Hiashi's mouth trembled with the rage he kept bottled. Hinata looked desperately at Hiashi. "Father," She called gently. "Go. Isao-san has been training hard, he can lead second squad." Hiashi looked at his daughter, eyes fierce with his disapproval but softening at the diplomacy she had displayed. He had left soon after, accompanied by the other leaders and their heirs.

Only Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata remained.

"Buy us time." Was all Kakashi said. Naruto said nothing.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She had taken him to get dango. They sat together on a bench in the park, mostly quiet, eating their treats and pretending they didn't know why she had sought him out. The prince was many things, but he was far from stupid.

"Your father went on a mission, did he?" Fujiwara brought up casually. "My aides saw him and others from your clan leave the village. They seemed to be in a hurry." Hinata nodded, not bothering to make an excuse. "You didn't go with him?"

"Not this time." She smiled. "Hanabi is too young to look after our clan on her own."

"I see." Fujiwara was thoughtful, glancing at his companion curiously. "I've heard the Uchiha is an elusive one. You know him personally, don't you?"

"Not really." Hinata answered honestly. She knew of him, but she truthfully couldn't recall a single genuine conversation. She was pretty sure sitting next to him in the academy, passing him worksheets, didn't count.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping you would be able to tell me more about him. The file I have on him is… lacking."

Hinata bit her lip, pensive. "I might not know him that well, but… I understand him." She said it, and Hinata realized she meant it. "Something… very terrible happened to him when he was very young, by a person he loved and trusted. It's hard to come back from something like that. I can't imagine what he must have gone through."

He hummed in agreement. "After my father got word of the massacre, he put the capital in lockdown. My sisters and I were even put into hiding. Uchiha Itachi never came to butcher us as we had feared, but it certainly put things into perspective. Years later, when we learned that his younger brother had managed to kill him, it still wasn't a relief." He leaned forward, studying the shadows cast by the trees. "Try as they might to cover it up, nothing will change the fact that Sasuke is a murderer and needs to be in custody."

Hinata's lips thinned, uncomfortable. "Sasuke-san wasn't targeting innocents. Uchiha Itachi… well, that… _was_ premeditated, but—"

"He killed the sixth Hokage, Shimura Danzo, did he not?"

That was a different story. "He challenged Sasuke-san to a duel. In the end, he died of his own accord, as did the Akatsuki member that Sasuke-san defeated." Hinata nodded solemnly, inwardly lamenting that a civilian may not understand how duels worked between shinobi. In an even match between two able-bodied shinobi, the rules were clear: subdue, by any means necessary. Whoever walked away was the winner. "I don't know how extensively you've been briefed on their deaths, Akio-sama, but those two… they were not defenseless victims. And… it is as Hokage-sama says. Sasuke-san needed help to see the right path. Naruto-kun was there to see him through it, and Sasuke-san came out a better person for it. He is no longer a threat. He is an ally."

Fujiwara rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it's all thanks to Naruto, isn't it?" He responded under his breath. Hinata heard the jealousy in his tone, and was careful not to provoke that side of him.

"Naruto-kun can be… brash," She said carefully. "But he means no disrespect. Sasuke-san is like a brother to him."

"And the Uchiha killed his brother. Or has Naruto forgotten so easily, like he has with everything else? Well, my father hasn't. I haven't." There wasn't a trace of understanding in his angry frown. It was clear to Hinata that Fujiwara had no intention of seeing eye to eye with the likes of them.

Hinata sighed. The prince truly had no idea how unfair life could be. What it felt like to grow up, alone, starved of love, and the measures you would take just to feel whole again, when the will to live has been ripped out of you. How could she make him understand?

 _"Buy us time."_

At what cost?

Hinata thought of Naruto and his deep, troubled frown. She thought of how much he cared about Sasuke, and how much this was hurting him. He had worked so hard to clear Sasuke's name, only for the person sitting besides her to walk into town and destroy it all.

Hinata laid her hand over his.

"I want to show you something."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sunflowers had wilted.

Hinata stared, guilt-ridden, at the vase of sunflowers she had left behind a week ago. She had not been back since. Fujiwara approached the grave, reading the name on the plaque and turning to her in astonishment. "Your cousin?"

"My brother, really." She corrected softly. Clutching at the folds of her sweater, Hinata knelt down, clearing the debris of autumn leaves and wiping the plaque clean. _Neji-niisan_ … She prayed silently to him.

"You had mentioned him in your report… " The prince led.

Hinata nodded. "Hyūga Neji was the strongest member of our clan to ever live." She took a breath and continued, ignoring the tightening of her throat. "He was a member of the Branch family, and proved to my father how worthy he was to lead. Far worthier than I was." These were memories that still burned holes in her heart, too painful to speak of, and yet here she was. "Despite his rank, despite his father's death, despite everything he had been through… Neji-niisan was strong. So, so strong. He was unparalleled in our clan."

"He sounds like a remarkable man."

She nodded. "He tried to kill me." The confession sent her heart into spasms. Her throat dried, voice cracking with the acknowledgement of what he had done. What she had forgiven him for over, and over, and over again, as many times as she needed to for him to forgive himself. What it took before he finally did. The prince's brow furrowed in confusion, blinking at Hinata questioningly. "His father was born twenty-three seconds after mine. Those twenty-three seconds sealed their fates, and ours. You read the reports, Akio-sama. You know what it is like to be part of the Branch family. You know what happened in the Hyūga affair. You know what kind of life he lived."

"I did." Fujiwara responded solemnly. "But I don't see what it has to do with you. Why would he want to hurt you?"

She couldn't help the scoff that pulled at her lips, so unnatural on her face. It had everything to do with her. It had everything to do with those twenty-three seconds. It had everything to do with the fates they were born with. "Vengeance can make a good man do terrible things." She thought of her uncle Hizashi, his murderous face seconds before striking her, and his scream of pain as his seal burned through his headband. She thought of the way Neji had rushed her in their match, and the moment she accepted she would die by his hand. And yet here she was. "But redemption can bring him back, if you give him a chance." The sad smile can't be helped. It's been more than a year since she lost him, but the wound is still fresh.

Fujiwara watched her with stony eyes. "You can't ask me to pardon the Uchiha. It's out of my control."

"Not a pardon. A chance."

"A chance to do what?"

"Sasuke-san is out there for a reason. He's one of the strongest shinobi in the world, with the eyes of a sage. Akio-sama, even if you arrest him, there isn't a cell in the world that can hold him." She had to point out the sheer ridiculousness of it. "He is our ally. As much as you hate him, as much as the world will hate him for what he's done, Sasuke-san would still lay down his life for you and for this village. Please… all I ask is a chance." _To make things right._ Hinata knows the feeling well.

He didn't respond to that, observing Neji's grave and the wilted sunflowers. She watched him apprehensively, worried she had offended him. Finally, he turned to her. "Perhaps you're right, Hinata-sama. No cell in the world is as strong as the ones we put ourselves in, after all. I'll delay the warrant for his arrest. And in exchange," he crossed his arms behind his back, walking ahead of her. Hinata waited with bated breath. "Come to the capital with me."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The daimyo arrived on a Tuesday morning.

The reception at the gates of Konohagakure had been grand and elaborate. Kakashi stood at the head of the crowd, donned in his appropriate robes and headpiece, his staff lined up behind him. The noble clan leaders and their heirs, along with Fujiwara and Yasui and their aides, stood to the side. Behind them, the citizens clamored for a chance to meet the daimyo.

Sasuke watched from a rooftop in the distance. They had put up quite the show. Even Naruto's uniform looked like it had actually been ironed. Hinata… well, he already knew Hinata could look presentable if she made an effort. Today was no exception. Hair up in an elaborate bun, bangs neat and styled, in a pale lilac formal kimono. There was a slight definition to her soft symmetrical features that made him think she might be wearing some make-up.

He could see Sakura standing in the crowd, laughing with Yamanaka Ino and other girls he didn't recognize. He wondered…

 _"Maybe next time."_

They erupted in laughter, this time joined by Rock Lee and the former ANBU, Sai. This was the life of normal people, he realized. A life of clinics, and flower shops, and morning runs, and late night sketches. A life he simply wanted no part of. It was then he made a decision, one he had always known, since the day he had planned the murder of each of those people.

There would be no next time.

He turned away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The daimyo of the Land of Fire was an older man, about the age of her father, who had clearly… let himself go. His small dark eyes, in such a round pale face, were so unlike his son's that Hinata truly could not believe the relation. She would admit that the daimyo's son Fujiwara Akio was a handsome, well-built gentleman. He had honed his role as a feudal prince well. His father, on the other hand, was crass and homely. She now understood why they had all been so careful with this man's son. The prince was stubborn and rude and hard to please, but the father was a fool in love with his own voice. It was a small wonder his council was required to accompany him at all times. Even during the meeting they had all worked so hard to prepare, it was difficult to maintain his interest. Their ideas simply weren't exciting enough for his tastes, not enough to leave a mark the way he had envisioned. Their ideas required time and transition, things the daimyo simply had no patience for. He wanted to move all of their citizens to the capital. _All_ of them. That way, he argued, any further attacks on the village would no longer cost innocent lives. The time, money, planning, incentives, and manpower required for his vision was lost on him.

By the end of the meeting, she wasn't sure anything had been accomplished. The daimyo's small council had wrapped up their notes, collected the reports, and said they would review. The rest of the meeting was spent socializing. Hinata noted with a grimace how polite and respectful her father was to the daimyo. He hardly made such an effort with actual decent people. She sighed.

"Hinata-sama," The prince, with a dazzling smile she had never seen on him, extended a hand. "Come, let me introduce you to my father." They had already met—well, she had bowed when her name was called—but she took his hand and let him pull her from her seat, following dutifully to the center of the room. "Father," Akio called to the elder Fujiwara, the circle of important men breaking apart to let him in. He pulled her to his side, as the daimyo turned to appraise them. "This is Hyūga Hinata, heiress to the Hyūga clan." She bowed, deeply and respectfully, as was proper.

"Ah, yes, Hinata-chan. You have made quite an impression on my son. I can clearly see why." The daimyo nodded in approval, and Hinata stole a glance at her father. He did not smile, but his eyes were fixed on her. She stood straight, schooling her features.

"It was an honor to be his guide in our great village." She responded evenly.

"Hinata-sama was a valuable resource for me." Akio said. "The time we spent together was truly an eye-opening experience. I have learned many things about this village and the shinobi who run it."

"Then I'm glad I entrusted this to you after all, my son."

"I am as well, father. If I hadn't," Akio took her hand, and Hinata restrained from flinching in surprise. "I would never have met her." The proclamation sends her anxiety through the roof. _Please, not in front of the daimyo. Not in front of father. Not in front of Hokage-sama. Please, please, not in front of Naruto-kun._ The thought of him makes her want to see him, to check his reaction, but she can't bring herself to. "Hinata-sama has agreed to come with me back to the capital city and stay with us for a few weeks."

"Is that so?" The daimyo's interest is laced in a suggestive tone. "Well, Hinata-chan, you have much to look forward to. I'll make sure my son gives you a proper tour of our magnificent city. We have everything you could ever need, everything you could possibly think of. Oi, Hiashi!" He looked around for the clan head. "You should come too! It's been ages since you've visited the capital."

"It has, but perhaps another time. There is far more work to be done."

"Oh come now, Hiashi. I _implore_ you. Come to the capital. You wouldn't believe how much it's changed." His tone lowered, in a way that had Hiashi and Hinata on sudden edge. They shared a wary glance. "Truly. You won't believe your eyes."

Hiashi had no choice. "I'd be honored. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Nonsense. Hinata-chan, I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with your father around too." He said as an afterthought, but he didn't know how right he was. Hinata was more thankful than he could know, but his insistence was also alarming. She shared another glance with her father, carefully neutral, and observed the daimyo. He whispered in his son's ear, playfully jabbing a meaty arm into him, and then turned back to them. "Then it's decided. I am thrilled to be hosting you, and I know you'll enjoy your stay." He eyed Hinata, and then looked back at his son. "In fact, Hinata-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if you want to stay forever. How does that sound?"

Hinata didn't like it one bit. But she had promised. "It sounds wonderful."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We leave tomorrow morning. You're all packed, aren't you?" Fujiwara walked with her out of the Hokage's tower, once the meeting was officially over.

"I am." Hinata said quietly. Her mind felt overloaded with everything that was happening. She wished… she wished it would all just go away. "Why did you say those things to him?" The question left her lips before she could even register it, but she couldn't bring herself to let it go.

"What things?"

"About… me." She knew she didn't imagine the intent behind his words, the way he had grasped her hand, and praised her endlessly to his father, up until the end of the meeting. She didn't like how the daimyo had responded so enthusiastically to it, like it would all be some vacation. She was going because she had to.

"Hinata-sama…" The prince had the nerve to chuckle at her, lifting a hand to muffle himself. "Are you embarrassed?"

She blinked in surprise at his question, and then felt heat pool in her cheeks. If she wasn't before, she was now. "I-I just don't understand. Your father, he… he seems to think I'm… we're… "

"Hinata-sama," Akio released a breath and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "You do realize I've been courting you, right?" She gaped at him. Courting…? He laughed again, a little forced. "Perhaps it's done differently here. Either way… I fully intend to win you over." She didn't know what to say. WIth a gentle smile, the prince took her hands again. "I understand your apprehension. I know I haven't been the easiest to work with, and maybe I do that on purpose too. How else can I get you to spend time with me?" He joked lightly, but turned serious. "All I ask for is a chance."

What else could she possibly say? She was in love with somebody else. That was never going to change, no matter if he returned her love or not. But the prince was waiting for her answer. She would have to be patient. She nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. With a smile, Akio whispered a good night, dropped her hands, and rejoined his father, leaving her alone.

In a daze, she began to walk home.

It was then that she saw him. Naruto, alone at Ichiraku's, stirring his bowl of ramen with a curious expression on his face. She was not ready to see him after such an eventful day, but she would not get another chance for weeks. Slowly, she walked over to him. "Naruto-kun?"

He stiffened, turning to her. "Hinata?" For a moment, they stared cautiously at each other.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah, of course. Uh, sit down. You want some of my ramen? I didn't eat too much of it." She smiled in appreciation but shook her head. "So… you, uh, you did a good job. The daimyo, he said lots of good things about you."

"Thank you." She responded quietly. "You did too."

"Not really. They didn't really like our plans. I don't know, I guess we'll just have to scrap them. Work something else out. You know… the daimyo's son, he never mentioned anything about Sasuke again. After we went through all that trouble trying to find him, and he never brought it up again. We sure got lucky, huh? I thought we were done for." He laughed a little, looking over at her, and she smiled for his benefit. Lucky. He had no idea. "I guess… you'll be leaving tomorrow, huh?"

She looked down at the counter. "Tomorrow morning."

"When will you be back?"

"A few weeks, at most." She answered. Naruto studied her with wide eyes. Neither said anything for a few long moments. Hinata wanted so badly to say good night and rush home. She wasn't ready. But she also couldn't leave without knowing. "Naruto—"

"Do you like him?" His gruff whisper was barely audible over the clamor of the passerby. Hinata heard him clearly, asking a question she wished he already knew the answer to. How could she ever love anybody else? She shook her head. "Oh… " He said quietly. "I had thought… " He turned back to his ramen, sifting his chopsticks through the broth. "He said a lot of things today. It sounded like… like you two were… like you were dating him or something… " He trailed off. Were they? She didn't think so. But what did she know about dating? Naruto sifted through his ramen. "You'll be over there for a long time, though. Maybe you'll change your mind, you know? I mean, he's like a prince. He lives in a palace, and he has servants, and the whole city must really love him. You would definitely be happy there. Don't you think? You'd be like a princess too. You'd be really happy there. You'd be super happy. He'd take care of you for sure, wouldn't he? He has to. He has to… " Naruto stirred his ramen vigorously, staring into it, and Hinata watched him as tears burned at her eyes. Distantly, she could hear him talking, though she had stopped listening some time ago. Was this really how he felt? After… everything? Bitterness seeped into her voice, try as she might to keep it out.

"What… " Just the question is enough to make her want to die. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for his answer. She needed time. _There was no time left._ "What about you?"

At that, Naruto stopped, frowning. He turned to look at her. "… Me?" He looked so confused, and Hinata finally accepted it.

She looked at him for a long time, memorizing the way he looked at her. She had never stood a chance. The realization hurt more than she could have imagined. After all this time, after everything that had happened, she had hoped against hope that someday she would… Slowly, she stood from the stool and waited a moment for her throat to clear. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

"H-Hinata, wait—"

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?" And just for old time's sake, she smiled at him. Even now, even though it hurt, she still wanted him to be happy. She couldn't stand to see him look so guilty. Naruto watched her with huge blue eyes, hands clenching.

"… yeah, okay… "

Hinata turned and blended into the crowd, heading home. _Don't look back,_ she told herself. _Don't do this to yourself. Don't look back._ A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. No crying. She hated crying. She was so tired of crying.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemushi Hill." Hinata said to them, luggage at her feet, kneeling as she and Akamaru cuddled. "Wait for me."

Shino grinned. "It's a deal."

"Yeah, but don't go taking your sweet ass time either." Kiba threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a playful head-lock, both erupting into laughter. It ended in a hug. "Come back soon, alright?"

"I will. Promise." Hinata smiled up at Shino as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and picked up her bags to load into the carriage that was waiting for her.

"Safe travels, Hinata." Shino nodded at her, as Kiba lifted a hand. Looking at them one last time, Hinata blinked back the moisture budding in her eyes. She would miss them terribly. Sighing, she ducked inside the carriage, sitting besides her father. Already, he was upset. The daimyo had refused his request to allow he and Hinata to travel at their own pace. Inside the magnificent carriage they went. The daimyo and his son sat across from them, watchful. Turning to the window, she watched her team-mates as they headed back inside the village. The daimyo shouted his demand to the driver to get going, and they set off to the capital city.

She said her good-byes solemnly. For a few weeks, she would be away. Away from Hanabi. Away from her team. Away from her friends. Away from Naruto. She hoped it would be worth it in the end.

"Now," The daimyo poured glasses of wine for them all, despite the early hour. Dumbfounded, she took it, and after seeing her father down it, she did the same. Whatever the daimyo wanted, as usual. "I must congratulate my son. I know it wasn't easy being here all these weeks, humoring the Hokage." Akio shrugged modestly, prompting a laugh from his father. "No matter! You have your reward after all. And Hiashi, I can't begin to explain how wonderful it is you and your daughter are coming to the capital city. I had always hoped you would one day take your seat on the small council as I had asked of you so long ago."

Hiashi grimaced. "Leading my clan is my priority, I'm afraid."

The daimyo's beady eyes slid over to Hiashi. "I couldn't agree more." With a smirk, he poured them both more wine. Discomfort took root in Hinata's gut. He was acting strange. So was the prince. Discreetly, she turned to her father, who was also tense. Something was going on. The daimyo held up his glass. "To new beginnings. To the dawn of a new era." They clinked glasses and drank, as Hinata watched, cup in hand.

"Drink, Hinata-sama." Akio lifted his glass in encouragement, eyes of pennies gleaming at her. Turning away, she closed her eyes, and drank.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

you guys. thank you so much for reading. writing this story makes me so happy. im sorry updates aren't quicker, but i try not to force it. you know what they say about forcing shit. anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. next chapter should be the close of hinata's memories.

please leave me your feedback. ideas? suggestions? criticisms? i welcome it all.

yes, i took this down like a minute after first posting it. my italics didn't go through and i noticed too late! i don't mess around with my italicization.

until next time.

-gen.


	8. a lion's den

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter seven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a lion's den**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _the moon looked upon her in her den of beasts_

 _once a girl of white_

 _now a huntress among them_

 _eyes glowing red_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Moonlight shone in through the tall stained glass windows, guiding her as she lit scented candles in her bedroom. It still smelled strange to her here. Or, more likely, it just didn't smell like home. It didn't feel like home either, no matter how much Fujiwara Akio promised she would love the capital city. She didn't. She wouldn't. The week she had spent here had been one of the most uneventful of her life.

Never mind the countless times the prince treated her to dinners and outings. Never mind the itineraries the daimyo made up for her and her father. Never mind the elaborate tour she had been forced on, the long hours of walking around an over-sized, over-populated, sprawling metropolis that simply wasn't…

Hinata stepped over to the mirror, looking critically at her reflection. Sighing, she pulled the decorative clip from the bun of her hair, combing through with her fingers and removing the pins from the side. She didn't like this either. She didn't like the "gifts" Akio had presented to her, or his insistence she wear them when they went out. The clips, hairpins, shoes, perfumes, and the ridiculously expensive kimono—they were unnecessary and a complete waste of money and his time. How she could get him to see that… she still didn't know.

A knock sounded at the door. Hinata frowned, looking at the door cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Hinata-sama," It was the prince. "Are you decent?"

She looked down at her pajamas—her favorite lavender set. "Y-Yes… ?" She answered hesitantly. The door opened, the prince sliding in and quickly closing it behind himself. Hinata watched him apprehensively, noting he was still in his afternoon clothes. Where had he been? "Akio-sama, what are you doing here? It's late, you should be in bed."

"Yes, I imagine it would be very disgraceful if we were discovered." Akio looked at her for a long moment. "Tomorrow, I'm going to ask my father to take you somewhere he still hasn't approved yet."

Another tour? "Where?"

Akio ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I can't tell you that yet. Hinata-sama… before I ask him, I need to know… " Slowly, he walked over to her, standing directly in front of her. "I need to know you're with me. I need to know I can trust you."

Hinata looked into his intense amber eyes, unsure what to say. He was acting strange again, and she didn't know how to respond. A large part of her truly didn't want to know. If it meant what she knew he was expecting from her, then she would rather pack her bags and go home tonight. The other part of her wanted answers. "Akio-sama…" Hinata muttered quietly.

He sat on her bed, looking up at her thoughtfully. "You told me once that you wanted a fresh start for your clan. Is that still true?" Hinata was taken aback. Yes, she had said this, when she had submitted the report detailing the Caged Bird seal. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Your family means everything to you." He prompted, knowing this was also the truth. "You would do anything for them." Again, she nodded. "Even if it meant leaving everything behind?"

Hinata stared at him, utterly bewildered. "Yes." She would. There wasn't a question about it. When it came to her family, to her father, to Hanabi… there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do for them. "What about your father? Can he say the same?"

This man clearly did not know Hyūga Hiashi. Hinata gave him a stiff nod. "My father would lay down his life for his clan and his country." His creased brow softened, and he looked down, releasing a breath. Relief? "Akio-sama, what—"

He immediately cut in again. "I want to keep all of my citizens safe. I want what's best for the country. That includes your family. And that includes you most of all." He was staring at her again. "In the end, we want the same things, Hinata-sama. Do you understand that?"

She understood what he was saying. It was his intentions she couldn't figure out. "I… understand."

Akio stood from the bed, towering over her as he came closer. "I want to change the world, Hinata-sama. I want to save the world." Hinata looked up at him, stricken by the intensity of his amber eyes set into a determined, intrusive stare. "I know you want the same things. I know you want a better world for your family. We can do it together." He held out a hand. "Are you with me?"

Hinata looked from him to the sturdy hand he extended to her. Standing before the heir of the country she had sworn her life to, in his palace, under his hopeful stare, Hinata knew her answer. It didn't matter how she felt about the man in front of her. It didn't matter that being in his confidence would change their relationship, and change her future. It didn't matter that she knew this was not going to end well, because the alternative was worse.

What mattered was Konoha, and the people she loved. If there was any chance that she could keep the peace they had fought so hard for…

She gave him her hand, firmly, meeting his challenging eyes.

Amber eyes brightening, he returned the steel grip, and they shook.

.

.

.

The capital city was a metropolis.

Sasuke had never seen anything like it, and he was glad for it. It was monstrous. Huge, and filthy, spewing smoke, overpopulated in citizens and grime. Though he had to admit: it was a haven for civilian culture. Business was booming, and it would only get better with the expansion.

"This is the banking district, Hiashi." Fujiwara Akio led the way as the trio walked across the city. "I'll schedule a meeting with the chairman of our military budget soon, I suppose you should meet him, though I doubt the municipal bank will have need for him much longer." The prince carried on casually, as Hiashi's brow lifted. The prince and the daimyo had been making comments like this for the past week, so casually yet so ominously with the underlying threat. Hinata watched the back of the prince, studying him with scrutinizing eyes. Since last night, he could tell she was on edge, just waiting for the moment of truth the prince had promised.

Sasuke looked over the heiress, noting the darkness under her eyes, and wondered at the stress she must have been feeling. Hiashi himself looked unfazed. With his long hair and formal robes, stern disposition, and calculated expressions, Sasuke was reminded of his own honor-bound father. Occasionally, the father and daughter would exchange a glance, either when the prince would test their patience, or when they noticed something off. Like the lack of civilians as they neared their destination.

The prince paused, looking back at them. "This is the research and development district." Hinata and Hiashi looked around at the array of buildings, the prince pointing out places of interest as they passed through. "This district is a newer addition to the capital. It was some time after the war ended, I believe, that we recruited a number of scientists, doctors, engineers, and scholars to build a research program."

"Impressive," Hiashi said dryly. "What are your scientists researching exactly?"

The prince glanced back at Hiashi and the corners of his lips lifted. "Oh, I'm no scholar, I'm afraid. Can't really say what goes on behind those doors. Your guess is as good as mine, Hiashi. Ah, there it is up ahead." The massive building ahead was fenced in and had security posted at the gate. Of course, they were waved through.

As the prince led them inside through a hallway, bright lights swinging on the lamps overhead, passing by numerous closed doors, Sasuke thought vaguely to himself if the Hyūgas felt their survival instincts shrilling in their ears as he did—the instinct that warned them when they were walking into the lion's den.

.

.

.

"Here, have another drink, Hiashi. Heavens knows you'll need one." The daimyo, at the head of a table, ordered around a servant girl as she made her rounds around the room refilling drinks. "My son, see to it that Hinata-chan has a drink in her hand at all times. The rest of you," He looked critically at his team of aides. "Set it up." They nodded and excused themselves from the conference room. Sighing, the daimyo stood from his chair. "How have you enjoyed your stay so far? My son has been accommodating, I hope."

Hiashi sipped from his glass with a nod. "Pleasant, so far. There is certainly much to see in the capital city, as your son has shown us."

The daimyo nodded. "And you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata lowered her glass of wine, and Sasuke watched the mask shift in place. He had seen too many masks now to question her capabilities. He realized now she shuffled them around at will, choosing whichever best suited her needs. Right now, she needed to convince them she was on their side. Hinata's iridescent eyes lowered bashfully, and Sasuke knew she would fool them as easily as those eyes had fooled him. "Akio-sama is quite the gentleman," She said quietly. "I've had a wonderful time."

Pleased, the prince bit down a grin, drumming his fingers against his arm, looking up at his father. The daimyo didn't bother hiding his smirk. "As expected from my son. Good to hear, good to hear, though, I suppose by now you must have realized we didn't bring you here just for a vacation." He paused, rolling his neck tiredly. "When my father was the daimyo, and I was just a child, the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen came to the capital for a visit. Oh, we had a marvelous time hosting him and his party. Lots of feasts, lots of socializing. On the final day of their stay, he made a speech to our citizens, promising how he and his elite army of shinobi would protect us and our country with their lives. At the time, as you know, the five great nations were not exactly on the best of terms. The Sandaime promised that, so long as shinobi had breath in them, the Land of Fire would never fall, for they had in each and every one of them the Will of Fire." The daimyo chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, we ate that up. We were proud to be citizens of this country, proud to be the home of the greatest shinobi in the world." Here, he sighed. "I've lived through three 'great shinobi world wars'. Each time, I thought it was the end of the world. Each time, when it was over, and we were allowed to come out of hiding, I thought, 'surely, this could never happen again.' I was wrong every single time.

"I didn't bring you here across the country to give you a history lecture. You all know damn well what's been going on, what the Hokage's government has done. And I'm not going to stand here and be made a fool of—my authority has no weight in Konoha. And Konoha cannot be left unchecked, for a multitude of reasons. I can see your vein about to pop, Hiashi. Out with it, then, get it over with." The daimyo reached for his glass and downed it.

"All due respect, my lord," Hiashi began, "we have already covered this with your son. Our resolution has been presented and is still awaiting your review."

"Ah, yes. My son, remind me again—where did I leave that damned report?"

The prince lifted his glass and sipped thoughtfully. "With last night's garbage, if I remember correctly." The two shared a hideous smirk, the daimyo chortling into his sleeve as the two Hyūgas looked on solemnly. Hinata stared emptily at the table, deep in thought, and Sasuke thought of every grueling hour they had spent working on the report, every pointless meeting, the abuse they had all endured from the prince, and it had all been a sick joke. Sasuke watched the daimyo and his son drink and laugh to themselves and realized his revolution hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

The daimyo looked over at the stone-faced clan head, and pouted mockingly. "Oh, come now, Hiashi! It would have been in bad taste not to at least _try_ and make amends." He shrugged carelessly. "I don't trust Hatake. In fact, I don't trust the lot of you in that damned _hidden_ village. But I sent my son over to take a look around, see what could be salvaged. Imagine my surprise when I found out he's smitten with an old friend's daughter." He paused here, taking a drink, as Hiashi glanced at his daughter, the prince also watching her cautiously. "You've taught Hinata-chan well. The girl will be a fine clan head. My son usually scares the weak ones off, but _Hinata-chan_ , well— "

"Hinata-sama, I realize how this must sound to you." The prince immediately cut in, Hinata looking up from the table to meet his eyes. "Please don't take offense. The time I spent with you was by far the highlight of my stay in Konoha. And Hiashi," He turned to the stern clan head. "Your leadership and diligence did not go to waste. The report was just… not what the country needs." He picked up his glass and took a drink, thoughtful. "Hinata-sama, you remember our visits to the cemetery. I'd like to never again set foot in a memorial for a needless war. Mourn over needless deaths. As long as there is shinobi, as long as such devastating power rests in the hands of a few, the world will never be safe."

"I'd like to remind you," Hiashi interrupted, evenly, coldly. "That it was during the era of the warring states, battles between feudal countries, that shinobi were first contracted and used in warfare."

"And that it was the shinobi who brokered peace and brought the warring states era to an end." Hinata finished stoically.

The daimyo snorted. "Do you mean your hero Uchiha Madara? Yes, he did a _splendid_ job keeping the peace, didn't he?"

The prince looked critically at his father and then back to his guests. "Please, don't take offense. I understand your concerns, I realize the position you are in. However, I would like to remind _you_ that while it is true that shinobi were indeed hired by past daimyos, the balance of power has completely reversed. The Hokage is supposed to be in service to the daimyo, not the other way around."

"The Hokage _is_ in service of the daimyo, and has done nothing to suggest otherwise." Hiashi said.

"A formality," the daimyo brushed it off. "Do you take me for a fool, Hiashi? The Hokage only wants money, funding for his village and their wars, stealing the taxes of hard-working countrymen. Well, no more, I say! We'll retire the hidden village, and invest in a safer, more reliable option."

Hiashi was not convinced. "The Hokage—"

"The Hokage killed your brother." The daimyo spat. A deadly silence stilled the room. The daimyo stared at Hiashi, unfazed by the coldness in the clan head's glare. Hinata frowned, and looked disapprovingly at the prince. "Do you remember that night, Hiashi? When Kumogakure demanded your head for killing one of their own? Someone who tried to kill your baby daughter? Why didn't the Hokage stand up for you, Hiashi?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "To prevent a war."

"The Hokage has started wars for less." The daimyo said darkly. "They fight for control, they fight for power, they wipe out entire clans to serve their interests, but they can't stand up for you? Hizashi died needlessly, to protect you from your own Hokage." He finished with a sip of his drink. Hinata looked to her father, ensuring he kept his cool. Hiashi remained stone-faced, though his eyes had fallen. "Such a terrible tragedy. The Hokage gives away the life of a loyal shinobi so easily, and then does his damndest to save traitors. All this _pardoning_ … " The daimyo shook his head. "Think about it, Hiashi. What next? You know by now that nothing is off limits."

Sasuke watched Hiashi, the proud leader of the Hyūga clan, rendered silent. If he only knew what Sasuke knew. If he only knew just who had given the order to massacre the Uchiha clan. Nothing was off limits. Nothing was sacred. Sasuke knew first-hand that anybody and everybody would be sacrificed for the greater good.

Hinata saw her father's resolve die and immediately stepped up. "That world has changed. The Rokudaime is a great leader, and works hard to protect all of his citizens."

The daimyo now looked pointedly at Hinata. "They said the same thing about the Sandaime." Clucking, he shook his head. "If only you knew, Hinata-chan."

The prince sighed. "Hinata-sama, we are not your enemy. No matter what you say, or how you rationalize it, we can longer be part of this. We do not trust the Hokage, or his loyal shinobi that mindlessly follow his bidding. But that doesn't have to include you."

The daimyo nodded. "Hiashi, you have always had my respect. Your seat on the small council has been saved for you since we first met as children. When you swore your loyalty to me, and the Land of Fire. Do you remember?"

Hiashi looked the daimyo straight on. "I remember."

"I hold you and your clan in the highest regard. You and Hinata-chan needn't return to a village that doesn't protect you or your loved ones. What for? No matter what you answer, the capital city will end the alliance with Konohagakure, and evict them from our country."

Hinata lowered her eyes. Sasuke could see the turmoil in them, the emotional toll. The prince reached over and laid his hand over hers. "You have a home here. You and your clan."

Hiashi closed his eyes, sighing deeply through his nose. Sasuke wondered what he would do. Who would he choose, between his clan and his country? Once, they had meant the same things. Uchiha Fugaku had chosen his clan, and had been sentenced to death for it.

The daimyo poured Hiashi another well-needed drink. "Our grandfathers must be turning in their graves, Hiashi." He said grimly. The clan-head turned and looked at his daughter. Hinata tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, thoughtful. Sasuke would like to say he could read Hinata's next move. He'd like to say he had broken down her psyche, and could read her as easily as he could read the thoughts and intentions of others. He'd like to, but he can't. In every word she said, every move she made, it was clear to Sasuke she was following a simple but effective formula. Avoid conflict, by any means necessary, and strike when they least expect it. Hinata was demure, and gracious, and attractive with her unassuming soft beauty and quiet nature. An easy target. An easier predator.

As their fathers refilled their drinks, Hinata looked up at Akio, their eyes meeting and holding. It didn't take long before the prince buckled. "Perhaps we are being a bit… rash." The prince turned to his father, who looked at him critically. "After all, this is certainly not a light decision."

The daimyo lifted a brow, but conceded. "Talk is cheap, anyways. So how about we show you instead?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Five hundred and sixty-seven and still growing.

Average citizens of the Land of Fire who wanted to make a difference. That was what the daimyo said. From the distance, on a balcony overlooking a vast gated field, Hinata watched as an instructor led a training exercise to dozens lined up below her, white uniforms moving in synch together.

 _"Shinobi do all their work in the dark, in the shadows. Our soldiers are different. They embrace the light. They ARE the light. And they will change the world. You'll see, Hinata-sama."_

A handful of instructors had been imported from different nations, all specializing in combat and weaponry, training the daimyo's army. Hinata was familiar with many of their tactics, employing many of them in her own style.

But so much of it was strange to her too. This army operated under different codes, different values. They existed solely to defend the country from external threats. From what the daimyo revealed, sets of these soldiers would be stationed at various border villages, where they would stand on guard. The main faction of the daimyo's army, what he called the Corps, would be centralized in the capital to follow his command. Not only were there combat troops, there were also different departments dedicated to intelligence, weapons, and a medic ward.

 _"My soldiers cannot manipulate their chakra. That is not what they have been trained for."_

 _"Then what chance would they have against enemy shinobi?" Her father asked incredulously. "No training in the world will prepare a powerless man against a full-fledged shinobi."_

 _"Ah, now we both know that's not true, Hiashi. Lesser men have become greater heroes. If he weren't such a damned loyalist, I would have enlisted Maito Gai as an instructor for my army. As it is, we certainly have other methods of levelling the playing field."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _The daimyo turned to Hiashi, smirking, before walking away. Hiashi stared after him coldly. He had never been fond of secrets._

Hinata watched the movement of the recruits, noting their form. Basic hand-to-hand combat. On the other side of the field, another set of soldiers practiced swordplay. Hinata herself was limited with weapons; her hands were deadly enough on their own. Curiously, she looked down at her palms, studying the nicks and scars. Someday, these recruits…

Could they? Really? For her entire life, Hinata knew and trusted the distinction between shinobi and civilian. She had always associated civilians with peace and tranquility and, ultimately, weakness. What she saw now changed everything.

Beside her, Hiashi stood quietly observing the recruits. Their eyes met and held.

The revelation that the world was changing was hard enough on Hinata. She couldn't imagine how her father must have felt. He was a man built on honor and tradition. His loyalty was unquestionable and unconditional, a trait she had emulated.

Now their loyalty had damned them both.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At dusk, the daimyo returned to his palace, leaving his guests in the care of his son. The prince had introduced them to an instructor of their army and they talked to a few soldiers. Sasuke didn't care to hear the conversation. Instead, he turned and looked to the other side of the district, where the laboratories were. Off-limits to the Hyūga and beyond his reach.

"How about dinner?" Fujiwara Akio suggested easily as the three headed back into the city.

Hiashi glanced at the young prince and nodded. "It has been quite a long day."

"I'll send it to your room, Hiashi." He said dismissively. "Hinata-sama, where would you like to go? Somewhere quiet?"

Hinata stared at the ground as they walked, starting to fidget with her sleeve, before clenching her hands. "Thank you, but I'm a little tired."

"I see." Akio said lowly.

They continued on in silence until they reached the palace, the prince excusing himself to his wing of the enormous estate. They were supposed to go to their rooms. Instead, they headed to the courtyards, far from watchful eyes, and settled on a bench below a willow tree. Night fell and bathed them in darkness. Alone, the two Hyūga looked at each other, their pale eyes mirroring the turmoil hidden inside.

"Father…" Hinata said quietly. "What will we do?"

Hyūga Hiashi was a man well-known for his strict discipline and indisputable ethics. He was a man who embodied strength, a man that placed honor and traditions above all else. When he looked at Hinata, that man was no longer there. "I don't know." Hinata's eyes lowered, defeated, and a thick silence settled between them.

Slowly, she looked up, and Sasuke did too. A full moon. He looked back at Hinata, watching heavily, seeing her large lustrous eyes and finding the moon in them as well.

Hyūga Hinata was a girl well-known for her soft-spoken character and her lack of determination, a girl that struggled to find her place in her clan and in their world. She was a girl whose failures had spoken for themselves, and had shaped who she became. She was a girl who wanted to forget, and wanted to be forgotten. When she looked at her father, that girl was no longer there. "No matter what, we protect our family."

Hiashi sighed. "Protect from whom? Our loyalties are being pulled in two directions."

"And no matter which direction we choose, we must protect our family." Hinata's voice shook and she quickly composed herself. "We can't do that if we don't know what we're up against. We will never defeat the enemy if we never see it coming." An old shinobi saying, something they learned in the academy, and Hiashi recognized it too.

"What are you saying?"

"They're hiding something. Their army could never stand a chance against a war with Konoha, and they know it. Why would—"

"Hinata, Konoha would never go to war against their own country." Hiashi immediately cut in. Hinata looked incredulously at him.

"Father, you heard what they said. The daimyo is prepared to evict us from the country."

"Even if he does so, Konoha will never stand against him. There is a balance of power, Hinata, that must never be forgotten. We answer to the Hokage and the Hokage answers to the daimyo. That is the way of the world."

Hinata stared at her father, brow furrowing. "So we do nothing?"

Hiashi lifted a brow. "We stay neutral. If we interfere, the consequences could be dire. We must do as he says and accept his demands, as we have always done before. This is our best option for now." Hinata tore her gaze from her father and settled on her lap. "Do you understand?" Slowly, she nodded. "You must not succumb to your emotions, Hinata. Remember your training."

Hinata did not respond for a long moment. She looked emptily across the courtyards, hands tensed at her lap, as Hiashi stared expectantly at her. Eyes lowering, she bowed her head. "Yes, father."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"My son, look after Hinata-chan. Hiashi and I are going to get some tea."

Akio looked up at him, watching as his father stood from his chair. "Hm. Perhaps we should accompany you."

"No need to bother yourself." Hiashi cut in, and Hinata's uninterested gaze slid over to him. "Your father and I still have much catching up to do." He grinned—a fake, grimy, grin of plastic if Hinata ever saw one—and didn't even react when the daimyo slapped a hand over his back, barking his agreements. The two strolled out of the conference room in laughter.

Hinata had to hand it to her father. He hadn't lied when he said he would do whatever it took to change the daimyo's mind. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and turned to look out the window. It was still early.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

She couldn't help the stiffening of her body. She could never ignore his presence for long. "Yes, it is."

Akio stood from his chair and crossed over to the window, staring outside. With his hands crossed behind his back, broad back firm and straight, Hinata could attest to his popularity with the girls of the capital city. Strangely, he reminded her vaguely of someone. Someone… she used to know. "You will never see such beautiful weather anywhere else." He said quietly. "The capital city is truly like no other."

Hinata had to agree. "Indeed."

"You would be happy here, Hinata-sama."

She couldn't stop her uncomfortable grimace, instantly wanting to refute it, but thought better. She thought of her and her father, under the willow tree in the daimyo's courtyard. She had to try her best. "I think so too." She agreed easily. "Though… I would miss home terribly."

At this, the prince turned to look at her. "This would be your new home. Hinata-sama, I will clear a whole district for you and your clan. My father will appoint Hiashi to his council and as an advisor to the army. And when I become the daimyo… " He sighed quietly, turning back to the window. "Have you and your father considered our proposal?"

Hinata studied him from behind. "We have."

"And?"

"And… " A loud series of knocks sounded at the door. Pausing, she looked curiously at the prince.

Rolling his eyes, he marched angrily to the door, muttering under his breath, wrenching it open. "Yasui. What is it?"

Hearing the name, Hinata stood and walked over. She hadn't seen the advisor since his visit to Konoha.

"My apologies, my lord, but… it is time." His smile was small and proud and vanished at seeing her. "Hinata-sama," Yasui bowed deeply. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again. Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"I have, thank you."

"That is wonderful news. Well, word spreads fast in the capital city, and I've heard a certain beautiful heiress and our prince have been—"

"I am not a _prince_ , Yasui." Akio snapped and Yasui flinched but laughed nervously.

"O-Of course, my lord. I'll wait for you in the hall. Excuse me, Hinata-sama." The advisor bowed and took his leave.

Akio sighed impatiently and grasped for Hinata's hand, looking at her apologetically. "I must be going now."

She was ready this time. "Do you?" Not giving him time to answer, she stepped closer to him. "Can I go with you?"

The prince's copper eyes brightened, surprised, but lowered. "Not this time." Hinata pressed her lips together, truly disappointed. "But… " Akio's eyes set in a hard, determined stare. "Come to my room tonight. I want to show you something." His bedroom? Hinata was instantly on guard, suspicious of his intentions, but agreed with a slow nod. "I'll see you then." Dropping her hand, he left, and Hinata silently stared out of the window.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was well past midnight when Hinata decided to see him. Her father would be asleep, and the servants would be dismissed for the night. The long hallways were quiet, her footsteps soundless with the extent of her training. In a simple silky robe, tied loosely around her waist, her hair unclipped and framing her face, Hinata strived to look as casual as possible, as open as can be. When she arrived at his door, she knocked once, waiting with bated breath as she adjusted her bangs. The door opened quickly, allowing her just enough time to slip in, before closing quietly behind her.

The private quarters of the daimyo's son. Hinata looked around for a moment, memorizing her surroundings. A fireplace. A long, wide bookshelf. A large study stacked with tomes. Long open drapes swaying in the breeze, a stone balcony behind it. The moon high in the cloudy dark sky, watching her. Hinata let out a breath, steadying her shaking hand.

"Hinata-sama, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure you would come." Akio confessed quietly. Turning around, Hinata appraised him with wide eyes. He must have been preparing for bed. His sweatpants hung loosely around him, his soft white t-shirt fitted and comfortable. She had never seen him so casual. "Did you tell your father…?"

She shook her head. "He's asleep." Akio nodded approvingly. He was quiet for a moment, looking at her with smoldering copper eyes. Hinata felt the intrusiveness of his open staring and tried not to feel so uncomfortable with his attention. No one… no one had ever looked at her the way he did. Taking a breath, she steeled herself. "What did you want to show me, Akio-sama?"

He lowered his eyes. "You still haven't answered our proposal." Hinata grasped her wrist, keeping her expression neutral. "Are you planning to leave?"

"I don't know. It's my father's decision."

"I don't believe that."

She frowned softly. "He is the leader of the Hyūga clan."

"So are you." Akio said pointedly. "Hinata-sama, you are just as capable as your father. Even more so, in my opinion. Do you know why?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Because you're different from your clan. You're different from your village. You're different from… just about everybody I know. You're a true leader. Even if you don't see it in yourself, I do. That's how I know we can change the world."

There was a tense pause after this, and Akio glanced out at the balcony. Wordlessly, he led her outside, and they leaned against the stone railing. The capital city was still bustling beneath them. "'Changing the world…'" Hinata watched the blinking lights, thoughtful. "What do you mean by that?"

The prince considered his next words, stroking the leaves of the branches dangling around the balcony. "The world is already changing. I'm just making sure we're on the right side of history. You can't stop it, Hinata-sama." Hinata thought back to the research and development district, the tense meeting with Akio and his father, the five-hundred and sixty-seven recruits, and the helplessness she felt was growing unbearable. She was tired of trying to reason with people who couldn't be reasoned with. She was tired of hearing their lectures and history lessons, when she of all people knew the blood it was stained with. What would she have to do to change their minds? Was it even possible? She feared the answer more with every passing moment.

Hinata stared into the lights of the capital city, thinking of Konoha and her people. "Why do you hate us so much?" Akio's head snapped to her, hearing the misery in her tone. It tasted bitter on her lips, rancid with age and infectiously honest. " We dedicated our lives to being shinobi. It's who we are. And we are good people. We are strong and brave and will fight until our last breaths to protect the innocent."

"I believe you." Akio said simply, watching her. Hinata looked at him and wanted to pull her own hair out. "Hinata-sama, I never doubted you. It's just… it's already far too late. The capital city is moving forward, without Konoha. We are more than capable of getting by without shinobi forces."

"Your army would never last a moment against full-fledged shinobi ranks. They wouldn't last against the enemy."

"Are you saying the Konoha shinobi would wage war against us? Are they the enemy after all?"

" _No_." Hinata snapped, insulted. "We have world peace now. We sacrificed everything for peace. Konoha would never wage war against their country."

"We won't be their country for much longer. As long as they leave our land, they are free to settle down where they please and stay out of Fire affairs." Hinata sighed through her nose. Sometimes, she truly hated him. "Why does that bother you so much? Look at it this way. Now your Hokage won't have to answer to my father anymore. The capital won't have to look after Konoha, and Konoha won't have to answer to the capital." Hinata stared at him from the corner of her eye, silent. "Is it the money then? It's just a matter of taxes, Hinata-sama, Konoha will manage."

"You're planning something." She sounded nothing like herself. The venom in her voice surprised even her. "It isn't just a secession. It isn't just a civilian army. There's more, isn't there?"

Akio looked at her evenly. "Nothing you would need to worry about."

She immediately straightened at his confirmation, glaring at him head-on. "Tell me what you're planning."

Akio stared back at her, unwavering. "To marry you."

Hinata didn't flinch. "Stop lying."

"I'm not." Akio straightened too, stepping over to her. "You already know my intentions. You know how I feel about you."

Scoffing, she turned away, brushing him aside. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Hinata-sama," He said quietly. "The Hyūga clan has been a trusted ally of the capital since its conception. Giving you the opportunity to join us in our new era is only natural. It also doesn't hurt that the Hyūga are the strongest clan in the country. Together, you and I can achieve so much more than you would in Konoha. With you at my side, I could lead this country to greatness. We will be the greatest dynasty in history. No one will ever forget who I am and what I did to save my country." His disturbingly beautiful eyes lowered, and Hinata saw the pennies in them and his greatest fear. Being forgotten, like his mother.

Hinata made her decision. She turned to leave. He called her name in confusion, hurrying to catch up as she crossed his bedroom to the door, pointedly ignoring him.

"Stop. I said to _stop_. Hinata-sama, where do you think you're going?!"

"Home."

"We're not done here." He huffed angrily as he saw her reach for the door. "You are disrespecting me, disrespecting my country—you are disobeying my _direct_ orders."

"You said Konoha would never have to answer to you again." Hinata said coldly, pausing and turning to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't do this." He warned lowly. "I trusted in you. Don't make me regret it." Hinata listened to the anguish in his voice, and thought of his haughty smirks, his veiled threats, and the upper hand he had held so smugly since she knew him. Was she really the key to it all as he had claimed?

Slowly, she drew her hand back to herself, knowing he was watching and waiting. "You lied to me." She said quietly. "I trusted you, and you… y-you were lying to me the entire time."

"What are you talking about? Come away from the door."

Hinata stepped away, closer to him, folding her arms underneath her chest. "You lied to me. You said… you said you wanted to win me over, you said you wanted to get to know me, and you wanted to be with me, but you were lying. Y-you just wanted me for your plans, you only wanted me because of my clan and because of our status. You never cared about me." She lowered her eyes, watching his feet as they carried him closer to her, slowly, on edge but drawn in.

"Hinata-sama," He said in disbelief. "Is that what this was all about?" On cue, she reached up and hurriedly wiped her eyes. Immediately, he reached for her, grabbing her wrists and lowering them so he could stare pointedly at her. "That is not true at all. I… I'm truly sorry if I made you feel that way."

"It's just… it feels like you're keeping secrets from me. You're not being honest with me. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

The prince's soft gaze lowered, sighing. "Hinata-sama… there… there are _some_ things… " He shook his head. "I would never hurt you. As long as you stay here, as long as you swear yourself to me, you never need to worry ever again. You can always count on me, you know that."

She looked up at him, blinking slowly. "I… I don't know, Akio-sama… I thought I did, but… " Akio looked at her for a long tense moment. She could feel his concern, his worry, his toppling sense of judgement between his need to keep his secrets and his desire to keep her. "I want to trust you but I'm scared I'll just regret it if I stay here. I don't like it when you keep things from me. Even if it's small. Even if you think it's not important… it's important to me."

"Fine." He muttered. "Just… don't leave."

She nodded. Quickly, his hand closed over hers and he led her to his bed. Instantly she was on guard again until he sat down on the edge, pulling her to sit beside him. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you seeing somebody else?"

His tired gaze snapped to hers. "What?"

"You just have so many admirers, and there are so many beautiful girls here, and I-I don't ever want to find out this whole time—"

"Hinata-sama, don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

"Then… you really do want to be with me?"

"I don't know how many times I have to say it until you believe it." The corners of his mouth lifted.

Nodding, she softly stroked the sheets. "And… that's the only reason you asked me to come to the capital?"

The prince was silent for a moment, his amber eyes flickering around the room, deep in thought. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "When I planned my visit to Konohagakure, my father had told me to seek out Hiashi. He thinks very highly of him, as you already know, and wanted to make sure we had a good relationship. He told me, 'You can't miss him. He's got a ten-foot pole up his ass and the strangest emptiest eyes you've ever seen on a man.' When I arrived, I saw those eyes, as strange as he had said, but on the loveliest girl, and they were far from empty. I never expected that same girl would be Hiashi's daughter, the heiress of the clan my father had spoken so highly of. I had become… quite enamored, I suppose. Of you," Akio looked at her for a moment, his troubled gaze locked with hers. "And of your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes are exquisite, Hinata-sama. Beautiful, of course, but… " The prince faltered, looking down at the floor. "Before I met you and saw it for myself, I had only ever read about the Byakugan. An ocular kekkei genkai exclusive to the Hyūga clan caused by a mutation in the DNA. The science behind it can be explained easily enough. Kept within the same blood line, the mutation can be contained and controlled. However, if that mutation were introduced to a different blood line, with different genetic patterns and affinities…" He trailed off. "I went to Konoha to find Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata thought back to the meeting in which he had demanded the lone Uchiha's head. This couldn't be good.

"The Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan, right?"

"That's… " Hinata shook her head, still in disbelief of where the conversation had led. "That's just a legend."

"Legend or not, science supports it. After the war, we realized how much power those eyes held. The Byakugan, the Sharingan, the Rinnegan… they all come from one source, from one bloodline." As Hinata watched him, seeing the way his eyes stared blankly into the walls, she realized she had been right to suspect them. They knew too much. "And the Uchiha was going to be our trump card. Once we had the Sharingan, we could cut ties with Konoha and build our army."

"How would you do that? Sasuke-san won't be so easily persuaded."

He shrugged carelessly. "Loyalty can be bought. It wouldn't have taken much to get him to defect again." He scoffed. "I should have known your Hokage's incompetence would get in the way." Hinata thought of the Uchiha and wondered where he could possibly be. Luckily for him, he was far away and out of the capital's reach.

But she was here. "Are you still looking for him?"

He smiled, looking at her smugly. "I had planned to. I was going to send word to my father to get a search going. I had started writing to him in our hotel room when you came knocking." Hinata lowered her eyes, remembering that day. The dango, the park, the cemetery, the deal she had struck with him. Her eyes widened in understanding.

The clarity in which everything came rushing back to her was astounding.

 _"Perhaps you're right, Hinata-sama. No cell in the world is as strong as the ones we put ourselves in, after all. I'll delay the warrant for his arrest. And in exchange…"_

And in exchange…

Hinata looked up at the prince, her gut twisting. This was why he wanted her to come to the capital. This was why he tried so hard to keep her in his grasp. This was why he had panicked when she threatened to leave. She had unknowingly traded herself for Sasuke. She became his trump card.

Swallowing uneasily, she quietly asked, "What about Sasuke-san?"

"What of him? He might have the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, but you have something even better."

Frowning, Hinata gently prodded around her eyes. "That's…" _Not true at all._ "… arguable."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "I would expect a wielder of the Byakugan to have more faith. The Uchiha is just one person. The Hyūga clan is capable of so much more. We can help you realize your full potential."

She stared at him, her breath becoming uneasy, genuine fear coursing through her. They knew too much. They knew far too much. "How?"

He turned to her, his amber eyes darkening. "Marry me, and I'll show you." Hinata looked up at him, studying him, mapping out his face, wondering if she would one day have to. She hoped she wouldn't. She hoped she could do it in time. She was counting on it. Slowly, she nodded. "Really?" His face brightened, relief and joy simultaneously splitting his face in a smug attractive smile. Everything still felt unreal, like a terrible, terrible dream, but she had to keep going. She had to match his energy. So she nodded again, this time with a small grin. His hands enclosed over hers, pulling her closer to him. "Then we'll announce it tomorrow."

"Th-that soon?"

"Of course. My sisters can help you prepare for the wedding, you needn't worry about that. We also have to think of your family, I'll have to make arrangements to bring them all over. We can get started immediately."

"What about Konoha?"

He paused, eyes narrowing in thought, before shrugging it off. "I'll deal with them later. After the wedding." Hinata nearly let out a relieved sigh. She had bought them time. At least a few months' worth. That was more than enough. "Will you be ready in two week's then?"

Hinata staggered back, still in his arms. "What?! Two weeks? Why—why so soon?!"

"We need to get started as soon as possible, Hinata-sama."

"Started on what?" Akio looked at her for a long quiet moment. She stared back, searching his expression, deciding he was unhinged. "You want… " She couldn't help the confused frown. "A… a child?" He held her stare, watching her reaction, and she realized his answer. Hinata released his hands, standing up and backing away, almost panting for breath. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get away.

Immediately he too stood up, his eyes darkening. "Hinata-sama?"

 _"You must not succumb to your emotions, Hinata. Remember your training."_

Shakily, she straightened, taking a breath, and then turned to face him. He was on edge again. Slowly, she approached him. "I'm sorry, I… you surprised me." He continued staring at her, waiting. "I thought we would… wait. Until I was ready." She paused here, for effect. "I've never even had a boyfriend before. I've never… I've never even kissed anyone before and… I'm still… "

The prince encased her in his arms, and she let herself lean into him, hiding her embarrassed blush. Hinata had no doubt he was experienced and eager. Feeling his body against hers, she thought briefly back to Konoha. She had always accepted the fact she was probably not suited for romance and boyfriends and kissing and marriage. But like a fool, like the eternal fool she was, she had hoped against hope. Hope had come in the form of someone probably as ill-suited as she was. Someone she would always think of and hope for and wonder about. The only one, really. The only one for her.

And he had never thought of her. He had never hoped for her. He had never wondered about her. She wasn't the one. She wasn't the one for him.

The thought stung. It hurt. It hurt as much as it did at the counter at Ichiraku's. It hurt as much as it did going home and packing her suitcase and promising herself she would put her feelings aside and continue her mission. It hurt as much as her first night in the capital, and the crickets were so loud, and the walls were so white, and the color was gone from her life forever. All she had was the mission. And she was going to try her damndest to do it.

Hinata didn't realize the prince had pulled away from her until they were staring each other in the eye again. His copper gaze dropped to her lips.

Her stomach twisted. Her breath shortened. She had never felt so low and all she had was the mission.

When he leaned down, she met him halfway.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The candlelight flickered with the evening breeze. The drapes swayed through the open balcony. Moonlight poured in through the wide windows, casting shadows, as Hyūga Hinata kissed the son of the daimyo.

She clutched her robes, knuckles tensed, fingers twitching with every pull of their lips. Throughout it all, she never touched him. Not when the prince pulled her body to press against his. Not when his hands roamed her waist and shoulders. Not when his fingers raked through her long dark hair, and held her in place as he deepened his kiss.

Fujiwara Akio's hunger was palpable.

Sasuke's growing discomfort was even more so.

He thought to look away and found that he couldn't. He thought to himself he should skip ahead and decided he didn't want to. The scene in front of him was anything but enthralling, and yet he was captivated.

That Hinata was capable of such intimacy astounded him, even more so than her attempt on his life. He was not unaware of the strong feelings she held for his friend. He was not unaware of her fierce loyalty. He was not unaware that this was a betrayal for her as much as it was for Naruto.

He could see it when they finally broke apart, and she backed away as far as Fujiwara would let her. He could see it when she closed her eyes and struggled to breathe. He could see it left her hollow inside.

The night ended quickly after that. Hinata pressed for more information and he was quick to promise it all to her. Tomorrow, he had promised. Tomorrow, he would show her everything. Everything she could ever want, everything she could ever ask for, he promised she would have it.

With a shy smile, she bade him good night, and excused herself.

Sasuke watched as she slowly walked back to her room.

Slower and slower and slower until she stopped in the middle of the long empty marble hallway. Knees buckling, she quickly reached out to the wall, catching herself as her shoulders began to shake. Sasuke watched as Hinata fought back tears, repressed sobs wracking her body.

It was silent. It was painful. It was the quiet anguish of a person whose passion outweighed her spirit, and cried her shame in the darkness, where no one could see.

And it was his fault.

Had it been him instead, this wouldn't have happened. Hinata would be safe in Konoha, happy and blissfully ignorant of the storm brewing in the capital city. And there wasn't a chance in hell that Sauke would have accepted any offer to broker peace with the capital. They were dangerous. He realized that now. Dangerous, because he couldn't stop them. This was the monster he could not kill. The corruption, the secrets, the greed for power and the means to attain it. The same monster that had ruined so many lives, so many people. People like Sasuke. People like Naruto. People like Hinata.

Slice a head off, and two more grow in its place.

It would never end.

With a deep breath, Hinata lifted herself up, wiped her eyes, and continued.

.

.

.

Autumn mornings had always been a favorite for her.

The golden leaves of the willow tree swayed with the light breeze, ghosting through her hair, reminding her of early morning runs in Konoha. Kiba and Akamaru sprinting ahead, shouting at them to keep up. Shino lagging behind with her, and they would both look at each other knowingly, wondering what on earth possessed them to agree to go running.

She always knew, though. It made Kiba happy. He and Akamaru were bred for sped, born for the chase. Being able to share that with him made her happy, even if she wasn't as gifted as he was.

It felt good too. The pounding heart, the pants for air, the feeling of fresh autumn air lifting her higher and higher. Dropping to the grass, and rolling around in it, laughing with her teammates, high off the exhilaration. It felt so far away now. So far that she would never find her way stared ahead at the serene pond in the daimyo's courtyard, watching a mother and her ducklings.

"We should leave."

Hiashi was a stone besides her. "No."

His sharp response didn't faze her. "We should leave and tell Hokage-sama to relocate the village."

"And where would they go?"

"Anywhere. Maybe… maybe Suna. The Kazekage is such good friends with Naruto-kun. I'm sure they could work something out."

"Hinata," Hiashi sighed.

"And we needn't worry about the villagers either. The capital will take them in and the rest of us can just go."

"Enough. Leaving now would be an insult. We are not finished here."

"When will we be finished? I am to marry him in a matter of weeks."

Hiashi scoffed, turning to face the other direction. He had not taken the news well when Akio had announced it at breakfast. "Foolish. All your years of training, wasted. I've never known you to be so _foolish_."

The bite in his voice was enough to silence her. Her lips thinned, hand fisting on her lap. "I'm trying to do something." Her voice shook. "I'm _trying_ to help our village."

"At what price?!" Hiashi said angrily. "You marry yourself off to someone you said yourself cannot be trusted. Do you think you can just walk away from that?! No, Hinata! There are consequences! What on earth possessed you?!"

"It doesn't matter." She turned away from him, arms strapped across her chest. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. They want power, enough power to secede from their hidden village. Enough power to… to… " She paused, breathing heavily. "They're dangerous."

Hiashi shook his head, eyes closing in irritation. "An army of civilians isn't enough to stop shinobi."

"It's not just the army." Hinata said exasperatedly, tired of explaining herself over and over, tired of being the only one who could see these connections. "They want more than an army. They want a-a trump card. And it's us… " Trailing off, Hinata stared lifelessly across the pond. No. It had been her. She had been the one who gave herself away, gave her clan away, for… for… "Sasuke-san… we… we have to warn him…"

"Hinata," Hiashi closed his eyes, his patience wearing noticeably thin.

"Akio-sama went to the village to find him—he wanted Sasuke-san from the beginning, for the army, but he wasn't there. I… I need to speak with Naruto-kun, I need to tell him what's happened."

"Ah, are you inviting him to the wedding?"

Hinata stilled, side-eyeing him. Luckily for her, she was used to her father, and too familiar with his crueler side. This was nothing. She was no longer the crying six-year-old that begged for his love, and he was no longer her greatest fear. Staring ahead, she didn't spare him a glance. "Mocking me won't change what's happening. The daimyo asked you to choose between him and the Hokage, and you chose wrong." She stood and walked away immediately, not giving him a chance to scold her again.

She had doubted herself her entire life. Not this time. If it meant she had to take matters into her own hands, so be it. If it meant she would have to make the choices her father refused to, so be it. If it meant she would have to manipulate and lie her way to the top to uncover the truth, then she had already begun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You'll be meeting the ambassadors tomorrow. It'll be a formal occasion, so you'll need a new kimono." The prince held her hand as they walked back to the palace from the restaurant. She mulled over his words as he explained what colors he thought best suited her features.

"What will the meeting be about?" She asked him quietly.

Before, his answers had always been lacking and cryptic, careful to never give away too much information. Those reservations had gone out the window. "I'll be presenting you as my fiance, of course, and going over our plans for the new era. They'll be ecstatic to meet you. The ambassador to the Land of Lightning especially. He has always been curious of the Byakugan."

Hinata was alarmed, but kept neutral. "So… the other countries are part of the new era as well?" He nodded. "Will they also be retiring their hidden villages?"

"Of course. Their armies are almost as large as ours now. Ah, Hinata-sama, here is that tea shop I was telling you about… "

.

.

.

"Of course the Earth daimyo will do his best to attend the wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" The ambassador to the Land of Earth was a stout woman with bright red lipstick, loud and obnoxious and a bureaucrat to her bones. "Hinata-san will make such a lovely bride. Life in the capital city is just splendid. I have a house here not too far from the daimyo's palace. Well, I have one in every country of course, but I quite enjoy summering here. Tell us, Hinata-san," she took a sip of her wine, "is the Hyūga clan as fearsome as they say?"

Hinata smiled modestly. "I'm afraid so." The table erupted in exaggerated laughter, and Hinata quickly glanced at her father. Hiashi was with the daimyo, the two of them speaking casually over their desserts.

"Such strange eyes… " The ambassador to the Land of Lightning murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. Hinata looked over at him, appraising the gawky nobleman with wide eyes as he leaned in for a closer look.

Fujiwara, dutiful at Hinata's side, cut in. "Disrespect my fiance again, Sasaki, and I'll have you sacked."

The ambassador shrank back. "I meant no harm, my lord. My sincerest apologies, Hinata-san."

"Ah, there's no need to apologize." She lowered her drink, feeling truly sorry for him. It was such a minor offense, but the entire table was glaring at him.

"Never mind Sasaki, Hinata-san." Another ambassador cut in. "You see, the shinobi allies in Lightning don't have a particular kekkei genkai. We were all thrilled to learn that the Fire daimyo was securing a partnership with a clan of dōjutsu wielders."

Hinata's eyebrows knit together. "… shinobi allies?"

The ambassador glanced at the daimyo's son, hesitant to continue, so she turned to Fujiwara instead, a brow raised in question. Fujiwara finished his drink and set the glass aside, raising a hand for a server to fetch him another drink. "My father and the other daimyos agreed to it. We each formed an alliance with a trusted shinobi that would aid our cause. In return for their services and loyalty, they are rewarded with prestigious titles and such."

The Earth ambassador chuckled into her gloved hand. "Well, not everyone marries the shinobi ally, but we all have different methods." Fujiwara sighed, his irritation more visible by the minute. He had more to drink today than usual, Hinata noted. "All the same, Hinata-san, we are all overjoyed to have you and your clan with us to enjoy the new era. Cheers!"

Glasses of wine clinked together, accompanied by choruses of good wishes and congratulations, and Hinata sat with a saccharine smile pasted on.

.

.

.

Bright concentrated light strobed into each eye.

Yasui ducked his head, leveling his gaze with hers. "The pupils dilate accordingly." He muttered quietly. "Please look up. Down. To the left. Straight ahead, please." After a moment, he pocketed his penlight. "I imagine such lightly pigmented eyes are sensitive to sunlight."

Obviously, Hinata thought. "Mm."

Yasui jotted notes in his pad of paper. "Hinata-sama, would you be so kind as to perhaps provide a demonstration? Forgive me, but I've yet to see your Byakugan in action." The excitement in his tone was discernible.

Hinata, seated on a steel examining table in Yasui's private office in one of the laboratories, waited a long moment before shaking her head. When the daimyo approached her earlier, flanked by Yasui, requesting an examination, she saw no other choice but to agree. Even worse, she had told them not to bother her father when they had suggested inviting him along. Strangely, Akio had decided not to accompany her. Hinata sat alone in the office with Yasui, the daimyo long gone, wrapped up in his own busy schedule.

Yasui frowned at the floor, obviously stung by her refusal.

"Forgive me, Yasui-san. It's really a matter of etiquette. I am a guest in your country, and off-duty. You must understand that it is an extremely invasive technique. If I were to activate the Byakugan now, I would be looking into the public and private lives of every single person in a fifteen-mile radius." She paused a moment to let that sink in, watching his expressions. "The Hyūga take privacy and security very seriously."

Yasui was silent for a long moment, his eyes shifting pensively. Finally, he relented. "Of course." Moving on, he referred back to his notepad. "Does every member of the Hyūga clan inherit the Byakugan? You all possess those famous white eyes."

Hinata shook her head. "Not everyone."

Yasui lowered his notepad. "You're saying the Byagakun won't necessarily manifest in everyone with Hyūga lineage?"

She noted the underlying urgency in Yasui's voice. Hinata stayed calm, maintaining her neutral disposition. "Yes. And those that do have the ability need rigorous training and exercise to awaken it."

Yasui frowned. Adjusting his thickly rimmed glasses, he went over his notes. "So the Byakugan is a recessive trait? Can only full-blooded Hyūga with their Byakugan awakened pass it onto their offspring?"

"It's more of a matter of chance than that, Yasui-san." Hinata looked around for her sweater, starting to stand from the table. Her discomfort had been near tangible the entire examination.

"Can you tell me more about your parentage? Hiashi-sama is a skilled wielder of the Byakugan. Was your mother skilled as well?"

Hinata tucked on her shoes. "Not particularly."

Yasui jotted more notes quickly, muttering quietly to himself. Hinata pulled on her sweater, watching the researcher with piercing eyes. Yasui checked the time and sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I'm afraid we'll need to schedule another session, Hinata-sama. There are far more variables than I had anticipated." Hearing this, Hinata's lips scrunched in distaste. "I'd like to have Hiashi-sama accompany us as well."

She headed to the door. "Perhaps another time, Yasui-san."

Yasui looked up hastily from his notepad, brow creasing. "Perhaps the daimyo will decide that." Hinata paused, glancing behind herself. Yasui adjusted his glasses, closing his notepad and setting it on the table. "Hinata-sama, we've been working together for some time now, as you know. I'd hate to see all our progress go to waste. Young Fujiwara-sama, especially. He's grown so fond of you. In fact, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure Hiashi-sama alone could have won the capital's favor. Since his arrival, his cooperation has been… minimal. It doesn't speak well for him." Hinata's icy lavender eyes cut to him, reminding herself not to react. "My colleagues and I question his commitment to the program. We question whether or not his loyalties truly lie with the daimyo… or with the Hokage."

"My father's loyalties lies with his country." Hinata answered sharply.

"Of course." Yasui crossed his arms behind his back, watching Hinata intently. "I understand you are returning to Konoha in a few days. The daimyo is permitting you time to handle your affairs before you relocate to the capital city. Then, of course, there's the wedding and all the preparations…" Yasui trailed off. "Please be sure to make some time for more evaluations. We are allies after all."

"Of course." Hinata mirrored him with a small smile. "You should know, Yasui-san, getting married is every girl's dream. I'm sorry if I haven't been attentive. My father is also burdened with the responsibility of relocating his entire clan and finalizing everything with the daimyo. Surely we can finish this up after the wedding?"

Yasui's pleasant grin soured. "I'm afraid not, Hinata-sama."

Hinata cocked her head. "Oh? I'll speak with my beloved. He was so insistent we spend as much time together as possible before I have to head back to my village. I hate to think of how disappointed he will be, but I'll let him know you command it." The ensuing silence afterwards spoke volumes. It thickened uncomfortably, as they stared at one another.

"Please give the young lord my regards." Weaving around her, Yasui quickly stormed out of the lab, leaving Hinata staring after him until she was sure he was gone. Releasing a shaky breath, she stepped closer to the window, seeking out the buildings in the distance, the restricted research and development district. She hesitated, remembering her place. To use her abilities here would be an insult. She was off-duty and a guest in this country.

The decision to disregard all of that was easier than it should have been. Chakra pulsed to her eyes as they narrowed in concentration. The world around her magnified and expanded all at once, her attention being pulled in different directions, as she kept focus on the targeted buildings.

A gasp startled out of her.

Immediately, the veins around her eyes strengthened with an extra surge of chakra as she leaned forward in complete disbelief. Her breath shortened, panic tightening her throat. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. The walls of the laboratories in the research and development district were somehow…

Hinata refused to believe it. Never in her life had she ever encountered anything impervious to the Byakugan. Never. No, she just had to try harder. More chakra. More control. Quickly, she employed a hand seal. Her vision blurred with each passing moment, nearly swirling with deliriousness as it attempted to penetrate past the protective barrier surrounding the laboratories.

Shutting her eyes, her knees buckled and she quickly caught herself, wincing as the chakra dissolved from her eyes. She stood there for some time, catching her breath, dumbfounded at her discovery. She had to tell her father. And then… and then…

She couldn't imagine what would happen if she chose now to confront them. How easily it could be spun back on her for having the audacity to spy on them in the first place. How shamelessly they would defend themselves and the inexplicably advanced technology they must possess to create such a thing.

No. Confronting them would ruin months of hard work. As badly as she would like to think so, they had not committed a crime. She had no evidence. Whatever proof she needed was in those laboratories, she was sure of it now. But what could she do? As far as she had come gaining their trust, she simply was not there yet. The final test, she knew, was the wedding. Until then…

Until then, she would have to wait.

.

.

.

It was their final day in the capital city, and Sasuke could feel the anticipation radiating off Hinata. Even as she faked a smile, and accepted well wishes from the nameless, faceless people around her, he knew she had reached her limit. She had reached it some time ago, that afternoon in the advisor's office. Yasui, it turned out, was not only an important member of the daimyo's small council. He was also a physician and the top researcher in the team of scientists he led. Yet another peg in the daimyo's schemes.

Hiashi directed a team of servants as they wheeled out the stacks of bags. Hinata had come with minimal luggage; the typical light packing of a shinobi for easy travel. She hadn't accounted for the numerous gifts forced on her in her few weeks in the capital city. "Send it all in a carriage if you must. Hinata and I will go on foot." Hiash insisted. The daimyo clucked in disapproval but nodded.

"Have it your way, Hiashi. But go easy on my future daughter-in-law! We'll need her back, you know!" The daimyo roared in laughter, clapping Hiashi on the back, before setting his sights on Hinata. "Take care, Hinata-chan. I expect you back in two weeks time. We have the wedding of the century to plan after all!"

Hinata looked away, relaxing her fingers from the death grip she had on her sleeves. "O-Of course. Um, where is Akio-sama? I haven't seen him since morning."

The daimyo grinned. "Well…"

"Hinata-sama," The younger Fujiwara's unmistakable smooth voice carried over the clamor of the crowd around them. Hinata quickly turned around, her eyes widening at the sight. Her intended strolled over to them, noticeably chipper. Suitcases at his side. Hinata paled.

"A-Akio-sama," She stammered. "What is all this?"

Standing before her, he took her hands, lifting them to his chest. "I've decided to accompany you. I want to be there when you make the announcement."

Hinata frowned. "About the secession?! Already?!"

Akio chuckled, amused if a little cross. "When you announce the _engagement_ , Hinata-sama."

"Oh." Hinata swallowed uncomfortably.

"My son is quite the romantic." The daimyo rolled his eyes good-naturedly, patting Akio on the back. "It seems he can't bear to part with you, Hinata-chan. Indulge my son, if you will. Hiashi, I leave him in your care."

Hiashi's eyes begged to be put out of his misery. "Of course."

"Well then," the daimyo turned to his band of servants. "Get another carriage ready. My son will be riding with our Hyūga allies back to Konoha."

Sasuke watched with the crowd as Hiashi ducked into the carriage. The prince, attentive and nauseatingly gallant, helped Hinata into the carriage. He waved to the crowd, nodding to his father, and went in after them.

It was mid-noon as the carriage rolled away.

.

.

.

The rickety wheels creaked as it rattled along the paved roads.

From the carriage window, Hinata looked up at the moon as it hid behind stormy gray clouds. The night was quiet and peaceful. Her father, too restless to remain cooped up inside the carriage, announced he would scout on ahead and make sure the roads were safe for traveling.

Her head lay on the broad chest of the young prince, his arm draped comfortingly around her. The initial reluctance she had felt when he pulled her into this position steadily gave way. She was too tired to feel guilty.

"You smell nice."

Hinata almost startled at his quiet, drowsy comment. "It's the shampoo."

"Mm." He hummed in approval, his hold on her tightening. "What do you think your friends will say?"

Hinata stared at her lap. The wedding. He always wanted to talk about the wedding. She already knew what Kiba would say. She already knew how Shino would stare at her. She knew Kurenai-sensei would try to talk her out of it. How she could explain herself without giving away the intel she had recovered, she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't yet blow her cover. She couldn't let Konoha know the depths of the capital's plans. As much as she honored the Hokage, as much as she loved Naruto, she couldn't trust them not to take matters into their own hands and ruin the progress she had made. There was still hope. A peaceful resolution was possible. And it started with the doting prince besides her, and his drive to please her and keep her as his shiny trophy.

Hinata leaned into him. "I think they will be happy for me."

"They should be." He answered immediately. They remained like that for a long while, silent and in their own thoughts. Hinata wondered what she would do once they arrived. "Hinata-sama," Akio called to her quietly. "I know I've not always been fair to you. When I met you all those months ago, I had only been thinking of my plans and my father's vision. I never realized how important you would become to me. And I wish I had treated you better. I wish I had done things differently."

Hinata turned to look at him. She had never heard him sound so low. "Akio-sama… "

Reaching down, he took her hand and held it gently. "We'll be happy together, Hinata-sama. I swear it."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She didn't know how this would fit into her plans. She didn't know if this would change anything. How long would this last before the truth came out? How long until he realized just how unworthy she really was, the way everyone else knew? She could only hope that someday this would all be worth it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was well past midnight when Hinata and Hiashi finally made it home. At the entrance to the village, Hiashi directed the prince and his bodyguards to an inn in the central district and they parted ways. In silence, they continued on to the Hyūga compound.

Even from the distance, Sasuke could feel the tension. Since the confrontation in the daimyo's courtyard, they had hardly spoken to each other. Largely ignoring each other, they cut through the courtyard of the Hyūga compound, heading inside and setting down their luggage. For a moment, they looked warily at one another, waiting.

In the next moment, the light clicked on. "Nee-sama!"

He had never seen Hinata smile like that. It looked unnatural on her. Turning around, she met the full impact of Hanabi's monstrous hug, the two girls swaying in laughter before pulling away. "Hanabi," Hinata said affectionately, looking down at her little sister. "You should be asleep."

"I wanted to be here when you arrived" Suddenly remembering herself, Hanabi straightened and bowed to Hiashi. "Welcome home, father."

For the first time in weeks, Hiashi genuinely smiled. "I'm glad to see the house still intact. Any troubles while I was away, Hanabi?"

"None. Well… " She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" Hinata prompted.

Hanabi blinked for a few moments, sweeping her long brunette hair out of her face. "Tokuma-san," She muttered. "I've sent out two teams." Her voice cracked slightly before quickly composing herself. "No leads."

Heavy silence weighed between them. Hinata's blank eyes fastened to a corner in the room, staring without seeing. Hiashi grit his teeth, breathing in deeply, noticeably restraining himself. "When did the Hokage send out his squad for the search?"

Hearing this, Hanabi frowned. "Hokage-sama?" Her eyes searched her father's profile. "He… didn't send a squad." Hiashi stilled.

Hinata watched him from the corner of her eye. "Father, we can lead a squad on our own." Ignoring her, Hiashi crossed over to the patio and slid his sandals back on. "Father," Hinata called for him. "Father, please don't."

Hanabi looked wide-eyed between them. "What's going on? Father, what's wrong?"

Hiashi paused at the door, his breathing heavy, his eyes empty of emotion. "Tokuma has been missing for months." He hissed. "And the Hokage has sat here doing nothing. The ANBU are out monitoring that damned Orochimaru, keeping tabs on the Uchiha and every traitor alive, and Tokuma still hasn't been found. Kakashi will hear me yet. Are you coming, Hinata?"

The sharp question startled her. Her gaze fell to the floor. "Father, it's… it's midnight. W-We shouldn't bother the Hokage."

Hinata and Hanabi, at the other end of the room, watched him carefully. Hiashi was silent for a long tense moment, staring out into the courtyard, his back turned to them. "You are still weak."

It was like watching a candle snuff out. Hinata stared at him in disbelief, her eyes glossing over, and lowered her head. Ashamed. Hanabi stared at her sister, her eyes wide with shock. "Nee-sama…" Turning back to her father, Hanabi stood protectively between them. Hiashi didn't spare her a glance, turning around only to glare at his oldest daughter.

"Tell your sister the good news, Hinata." Hiashi spat. Looking up at him, Hinata's lips pressed tightly together, avoiding the confused stare of her younger sister.

"What's going on? Nee-sama? What aren't you telling me?" Hanabi pleaded.

"I… I… "

"Speak up, Hinata." Hiashi demanded, coming closer, as she backed up, her breathing hard and erratic. Seeing her now, cowering in shame, unable to look either of them in the eye, Sasuke recognized the same small girl from long ago. The same girl he had thought long dead. He could see now she had never truly left.

"Hanabi," Hinata muttered lowly, hands clasped on her skirt. Swallowing her discomfort down, Hinata continued. "Father and I were invited to the capital so that they could—"

"Your sister is engaged to the daimyo's son." Hiashi cut in coldly. "They will be wed within the month." Hinata turned from her father to Hanabi, crossing her arms and looking away.

"What?!" Hanabi gasped aloud. "N-Nee-sama! You—I don't—how could you do something like that?!" The long sleeves of her nightclothes billowed around as she waved her arms around in protest.

Sasuke could see from the way Hinata's shoulders tensed that her patience was wearing thin, and the guilt was giving way to acceptance. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand just fine!" Hanabi bit angrily. Whirling around, she rushed to her father, staring up at him angrily. "Father, how could you let this happen?!"

He ignored Hanabi, his scowl a permanent fixture on Hinata. "Your sister made her choice."

"No! She's not thinking straight, you have to stop this." Hanabi sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Nee-sama doesn't love him! Nee-sama loves—"

"Stop it, Hanabi." Hinata snapped, turning to glare at her sister. "That's not why I'm marrying him!"

"Then why—"

"Because there are more important things! And what was I supposed to say?!" Hinata was now frantic herself, frustrated tears clogging her throat as she tried to defend herself. "I can't refuse the daimyo! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You didn't think to ask me! I am your _father_ and you superseded me!" Hiashi came roaring to his defense, Hanabi jumping at the monstrous volume. Hinata didn't let herself flinch, standing her ground as she fought back tears. "I am the head of the clan and you disobeyed my direct orders to stay neutral. Now look at what's happening. The daimyo's brat is planning to make a mockery of our clan tomorrow."

"He's here?!" Hanabi cried out.

Hiashi wasn't through yet. "You took the choice out of my hands. How _dare_ you question my judgement…" Clearly referring to their encounter in the courtyard, when Hinata stormed away from him, the morning that they announced the engagement. Hiashi was pent up with the tension and anger he had repressed in their entire trip. Sasuke didn't doubt this break in his temperament was a rarity.

"If I hadn't, you would have done nothing! " Hinata shouted back at him, eyes widening once she realized what she had said. Backtracking, she lowered her voice. "We are in the daimyo's confidence now. He trusts us. There'll be no more secrets, no more lies—I can find out the truth."

"What truth, nee-sama?" Hanabi shook her head, her voice strained with the emotion in the room. "Why are you taking the daimyo's side? Father said they can't be trusted!"

"I'm not taking their side! I'm not taking anyone's side! Not until I find out what they're planning."

"What is the matter with you?!" Hiashi growled. "They're planning to become an independent country and outlaw all shinobi but the traitors that ally with them! What more can you possibly be after?"

"What?!" Hanabi gasped, promptly ignored.

"There's more to it than that. Akio-sama targeted Sasuke-san for his Sharingan and when he couldn't have him, he went after the Byakugan instead. He wants our eyes. The scientists, they've been studying us, they're—"

"Enough, Hinata. I am speaking to the Hokage tomorrow."

"Wh…why?! What are you going to tell him?!"

"It's none of your concern." He replied coldly. "If the Hokage expects the loyalty of the Hyūga clan, he should have invested his time in finding Tokuma—instead of gifting you to the daimyo's brat like a common… " Hiashi paused, restraining himself. "The Hokage caused this. He will hear me yet." With that, he swept out of the room to his quarters, leaving his daughters behind.

The two stared awkwardly at one another. Hanabi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's okay, nee-sama. Father will fix this. He knows what to do."

Hinata sighed and looked out into the courtyard. "No. He doesn't."

.

.

.

She didn't know where she was going.

She had thought, as she slid open the window of her bedroom, that she would go see Akio. Extract more information from him. It occurred to her as she leapt off the roof that he was asleep. The entire village was asleep. Still, she continued, walking aimlessly through the village, relishing in the quiet, unobtrusive darkness. She was alone, at last. And after the confrontation earlier… Hinata sighed, eyes shut tight. She couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't believe the things she had said.

Maybe she really was in way over her head and her father had been right all along. So she was wrong once again in a lifetime of mistakes and failures. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was how strongly her father reacted. She had not seen him so angry in a long, long time. To react so strongly… to succumb to his emotions like that… her father must have been more affected than she could have ever thought. Of course he would. He was caught in the middle between his loyalty towards his home village and his duty to protect the world peace they had fought so hard for. And Tokuma was still missing.

Hinata paused, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. From the distance, she could see the Hokage's tower. Through the wide window of the Hokage's office, a light was on. Was Hokage-sama still awake? Maybe… maybe she could speak to him… ask him to send her on a long, difficult mission on the other side of the planet.

Just then, a figure rose in front of the window, staring out into the village.

 _Naruto-kun?_

Hinata wondered what he was doing so late at night in his sensei's office, before coming to the stunning realization that this was Naruto. He could help her. If anyone would know what to do, it was Naruto. Quickly, she broke into a jog, intent on running up a building and sprinting across power-lines to reach him as quickly as possible.

As she got closer, she slowed.

His face…

She had never seen him look so… defeated. Not since… not since Sasuke-san…

Was this the effect the daimyo had on him? She knew when she left that he was working on another proposal to get the capital city back on board with them. If only he knew what had happened with the first one, they one they had all worked so hard on. It had all been a waste of time. And it was worse than they could have imagined. If Naruto knew what she knew…

A secession, a secret army, a partnership between all five countries that planned to outlaw not only Konoha shinobi but now all their friends and allies, and that was just the beginning. It would destroy him. Naruto had worked so hard to get them here and now it was being taken away. What about his dream? How could he be the Hokage of a village that doesn't exist?

Her resolve steeled itself. She would complete her mission. Once she married Akio, once she had him in her grasp, she would do whatever it took to restore their lives back to normal. She didn't care what it would cost her. As long as she could convince Akio to ally himself with Konoha again, it didn't matter what happened to her. Because the alternative was worse.

Slumping down to a bench, she closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. Tomorrow, Akio would announce their engagement. And then they would marry. She had expected the wedding of a noble son to take months of planning and preparation. Instead, it was being treated like a one-stop shop to secure the partnership between the capital city and the Hyūga clan. Even more alarming was Akio's reasoning for it.

 _A child…?_

Hinata still felt like a child herself. It seemed despite his temperament, Akio was eager for fatherhood. She wondered, for a brief awful moment, if their child would look like her. If their child would have her… her eyes…

Hinata slowly straightened, the speed in which everything came rushing back terrifyingly clear. Her eyes. The child. He wanted the Byakugan not just for his army, but for his lineage. It explained everything. It was why they had requested those clan records and the family tree. It was why Akio knew so much about doujutsus, and why Yasui had panicked when she revealed to him not every Hyūga could awaken the Byakugan.

Hinata felt sick to her stomach. He was truly a monster, and she would never bear him a child so long as she lived. Worse, she felt incredibly stupid. It was so obvious. If it hadn't been for her eyes, he would never have courted her. He would never have proposed to her, or kissed her, or promised a happy life with her. It had all been for these damn eyes.

The Caged Bird seal. The Hyūga affair. Uncle Hizashi, and Neji-niisan, and her mother quietly crying in the corner. It was always about her eyes.

Lifting her head, vision blurry with angry tears, Hinata looked towards the cemetery, remembering what she had done. Neji-niisan's grave was sacred, a shrine to her most precious memories and her most important promise, and she had dirtied it by bringing him there. Quickly, she stood up, wiping her eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Opening her eyes, she unclasped her hands, looking down at the marble plaque. With the sleeve of her sweater, she wiped it clean, and adjusted the vase of the fresh lilies she had just picked. The dirt around here was so uneven. Frowning, she packed it down, smoothing it over. The grass had been so well-maintained before she left. It was now in patches, dried and unsightly. Hinata couldn't believe the maintenance workers had let this happen. It almost seemed intentional.

Pausing, Hinata stared at the plot beneath her, her years as a tracking expert pointing out every obvious sign. The unevenness, the patches, the hasty attempt to cover up a breakage in the solid foundation of dirt. Hinata didn't want to believe it.

Someone had disturbed Neji's grave. Anger surged through her, cold and unforgiving, and before she could even ask why, she already knew. Before she could wonder who, the answer was so clear, she sunk to her knees. Through hot tears, she channeled chakra to her eyes, to confirm what she already knew. Through six feet of dirt and roots and insects, there lay the coffin of mahogany she had helped to lower in. Empty.

A scream caught in her throat. Blinding anger had her clawing at her own hair, unwilling to believe this was real. This had to be a nightmare. A hallucination. " _N-Neji-niisaaan_ … " Hinata cried into her sweater. In a moment, the grief gave way to murderous fury. She would kill them for this. She swore it. As soon as she got her hands on Akio, she would shut off every organ in his body, and she'd get the daimyo too.

Turning her head, she looked to a plot in the distance. The plot she avoided, the plot with no flowers, no visitors, no shrine of memories to return to. The grave of her mother, empty.

.

.

.

Hinata walked home in a daze, numb. She had stopped crying some time ago, when she had calmed down enough to think. In her head, everything made so much sense. All the pieces finally fit together. The marriage. The child. The eyes. Tokuma. The empty graves.

 _"Together, you and I can achieve so much more than you would in Konoha. With you at my side, I could lead this country to greatness. We will be the greatest dynasty in history. No one will ever forget who I am and what I did to save my country."_

 _"The Byakugan, the Sharingan, the Rinnegan… they all come from one source, from one bloodline."_

His words echoed back to her so clearly, as if he had been telling her his plans all along. How he wanted that bloodline. Akio had looked so captivated that night, lecturing her on her own doujutsu and the endless possibilities of having one. Controlling one.

He was going after the Byakugan. As far as she knew, he had gotten his hands on two pairs. Both Neji-niisan and her mother had been Branch members, their Byakugan had self-destructed at death. It was probably why their whole bodies has been stolen, rather than just their eyes. But why two? Why not stop at one?

 _"We were all thrilled to learn that the Fire daimyo was securing a partnership with a clan of dōjutsu wielders."_

Of course. One for each country, to strengthen the alliance. It would all seem so far-fetched if it hadn't already been done before. A powerful weapon for each capital city, to ensure peace among them.

 _Bijuu._

 _Naruto-kun._

How was she going to tell him? How could she explain to him there were some evils that could never be stopped? Would he even believe her? Would anyone believe her?

And even if they did, what would Konoha do? Proclaim war? And when the other hidden villages learned the truth, would they declare war too? Just like that, would the world be once again thrown into chaos and death and endless war? No. The hidden villages would win. They would wipe out the daimyos' army. Imprison the leaders. Worse. And the balance between shinobi and civilian would never be the same again.

If they managed to capture Tokuma, how far had they already come?

She doesn't know what the future holds for them.

What she does know is that she won't stand by any longer. She'll stop them. She'll recover Neji-niisan's body. She'll find Tokuma. She'll take back everything they had stolen from her and make it right.

Even if she had to do it alone.

All her life, she had been called a failure, disappointing her clan and her father at every turn. She had almost taken the wrong path so many times. Here she was again, standing at two roads diverged. One would have her begging her father and the Hokage to listen and to take action, and let them handle the choices she didn't trust herself to make. The other one would have her give it all up, so that for once in her life, she could protect everyone else. She would hurt so many people. And maybe they would never understand.

She knew which path to take. She could only hope she knew the way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A candle burned lowly in the office of Hyūga Hiashi.

The clan head sat drowsily behind his desk, a saucer in hand. The bottle of sake in front of him had not been touched in eight years. For hours, he stared at a picture on his desk. Slowly, he drew it to himself.

The door opened with a creak.

Hiashi didn't look up from the photo.

For a long while, the two were silent.

Hiashi lowered the frame, looking at his daughter with heavy eyes. Slowly, Hinata approached him, closing the door behind her. Nothing was said between them, yet he understood. Hinata's watery eyes were fixed on him. What she had seen with those lifeless eyes he would never know.

Moonlight glinted off the kunai in Hinata's hand. Hiashi stared at it for a moment before lowering his eyes. With a small strange smile, he looked up at his daughter. She was still, and poised, emotionless and ready to do what she must. Even if she didn't want to. It was what he had always wanted from her.

"I leave it to you."

Twirling the kunai in nimble fingers, she pierced his lung in one moment, and immobilized him in the next. The frame shattered beneath him.

In the next moment, she was gone.

By the time Hiashi was found, unresponsive, in a puddle of blood, she was far, far away.

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes, cold winter air bit viciously around him. They were back in the rented cabin in Shimogakure, near frozen to death. Sasuke had spent weeks in her mindscape, but only an hour had passed in the physical world. Groggily, he cradled his head, just as Hinata came to. They stared at one another, both disoriented and exhausted but fully aware of the shit they were in.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Fuck."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i really wish i had realized my italics hadn't gone through without going to bed. i hope the story still made sense without them. anyways, i re-uploaded the chapter. thanks for all the support guys.**

 **-gen.**


	9. a house united

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter eight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a house united**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _hyūga is a house of many rooms_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hyūga Kō had served the main house of the Hyūga clan since he was sixteen years old, when he became a personal assistant to Hiashi. In his many years of service, he had seen many, many things._

 _He had attended the wedding of Hiashi and a distant Branch cousin of his, Sayuri. It had been a lovely ceremony._

 _He had attended the birth of their first child, Hinata. Even since then, she had always been quiet. Calm. A good baby. A good daughter. He had always thought so. He had also witnessed the birth of their second child, Hanabi, who was different than her sister in every sense, but was still a pleasant, joyful baby._

 _He remembered passing by the garden, and hearing quiet laughter. He remembered looking over the bushes and seeing two small children sitting by the pond, playing, laughing, happy and blissful in their own little world. Hizashi's boy and Hiashi's girl. He remembered smiling at the sight, and then reminding himself how quickly these days would end._

 _He remembered the moment he noticed something was wrong in the main house. He remembered the tension, and the cold silence, and how the hostility couldn't be ignored._

 _He remembered the day of mourning for Hizashi. It had been a terrible day. Never before had his life felt so bleak. So hopeless. He remembered passing through the hallways of the main house, grief-stricken. And angry._

 _He remembered how it had never been the same after that day. For the Branch, or for the Main house._

 _He remembered less and less of Hiashi, and more of the stoic clan head that locked himself in his office and only came out to supervise in the dojo._

 _He remembered Neji, only a child, alone in the dojo, practicing his taijutsu over and over and over until he dripped with sweat and collapsed to the floor. Six years old, and so, so angry._

 _He remembered Hinata, only a child, alone in the garden, sitting by the pond. Five years old, and so, so sad. He had wondered where her mother could be._

 _He remembered the day they found her body, and it was confirmed a suicide. He remembered seeing Hinata, sitting by the pond, so quiet and so still nobody noticed her._

 _He remembered the day he had been assigned to keep watch over her, and how fortunate he had been. That day seemed so long ago now._

 _Kō passed by her bedroom, and wondered if he should check up on her. It was true, he was no longer her guardian. After all, she was an adult and fully capable of looking after herself. She had told him on many occasions that he needn't worry over her. Still. He hadn't been too pleased with her surprising trip to the capital city. Now that she was back, he just wanted to check in._

 _Shaking his head, he continued on down the hallway. After, he told himself. He needed to take the morning news to Hiashi first, and get the day's agenda. Stopping by the kitchen, he picked up the pot of tea he had put to boil earlier. They had told him some time ago that it was unnecessary, and he was under no obligations to run errands for them, but some habits were hard to break. Hiashi had always been a mentor to him. And the girls, they were like daughters to him. Hinata… he had considered Hinata as his own for so long, he simply couldn't pretend otherwise._

" _Hiashi-sama," He knocked once on the wooden door, listening for a response._

 _In that moment, a cold dread filled him, chilling him to the bone._

 _Like that day so long ago._

" _Hiashi-sama." He called, louder this time, and knocked again. He waited for a beat before turning the knob and letting himself in. "Hiashi-sama…?" Looking inside, Kō froze._

 _In his many years of service, Hyūga Kō had seen many, many things._

" _Hiashi-sama!"_

 _None would compare to today._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hyūga Hanabi ran in the moment they had lifted Hiashi's body up, and gasped at the scene. The sight of her father, on his knees, with a kunai lodged in his chest, would haunt her until the end of her days. Around her, other Hyūga men and women ran in, gasping and shouting directions at each other. Her eyes were fixed on his white robes, normally crisp and pristine, drenched in blood, and her gaze dropped to the puddle on the floor. Her breath caught in her throat, her legs wobbling, until a firm hand clenched around hers._

" _Hanabi-sama,"_

 _Hearing the familiar voice, she turned, in a daze. "N-Natsu… "_

" _Come. You don't need to see this." She began to gently lead her away, and Hanabi let her._

" _F-Father… " Hanabi choked. "He's… he's… " She trailed off. She couldn't bear to say the word._

" _Hiashi-sama is still alive." Natu turned around and gripped her shoulders. Hearing this, Hanabi jerked up to look at her. "His heartbeat is weak, and he struggles to draw breath, but he is_ alive _." Natsu smiled brightly, her forest green hair bobbing as she bent down to Hanabi's eye-level. "We will get Tsunade-sama, and we must have faith that she can help. Your father is strong. We must have faith, Hanabi-sama." Hanabi could hardly hear what her former nanny was saying to her. Her father was still alive. He was still alive. He wasn't dead, he hadn't left her. The relief she felt was indescribable._

 _But she didn't want faith._

 _She wanted answers._

" _Who did this to him?!"_

 _Natsu's eyes dropped. "We don't know that yet."_

 _Hanabi closed her eyes, so angry her fingers clenched, her breathing stuttered. "Where is nee-sama?" Opening her eyes, she looked around, looking for the beautiful indigo tresses that always separated her older sister from the crowd._

" _I haven't seen her." Natsu responded slowly, straightening too and looking around._

 _It was in that moment that Ko rushed in from the hallway and headed straight to them. "Hinata-sama isn't here. She's not in her room. I searched the compound, she isn't here." Hanabi frowned, her head cocking back in confusion. Not here? "Hanabi-sama, did she go somewhere? I thought she came home last night."_

" _She did." Hanabi answered. "She should be here. I-I don't understand. She should be here."_

 _Hanabi looked around the room, seeing dozens of eyes mirroring her own. They all looked to her._

 _She glanced at her father's office and lowered her eyes for a moment. Her father was in critical condition, and her older sister was nowhere to be found. Snapping out of it, she lifted her gaze to meet theirs. She was still a child. Only fifteen years old. She was not yet a leader. Today, she had no choice. "We must take him to the hospital immediately!" An attendant ran in with the stretcher, the others helping to hoist Hiashi's body into it without disturbing the wound. "You two, take each end and come with me." Hanabi directed the closest pair of their chunin. "The rest of you, stay here." A chorus of protests immediately sounded, mostly by her father's more loyal attendants._

 _Hoheto, one of their elite troop members, spoke above the rest. "Hanabi-sama, let first squad accompany you! Hiashi-sama is vulnerable, he needs our protection now more than ever!"_

" _First squad is needed here." Hanabi decided. "The monster that attacked my father is still out there. Until we have them in custody, the compound is in lock-down. Absolutely no outsiders are permitted inside our gates. Any scheduled missions will be cancelled and I am recalling all of our troops back home. I want a rotating guard in place immediately." She waited for a moment, making sure her instructions were received. There were no complaints. "Let's go. And Kō," Hanabi turned around, looking straight into his eyes. "Find my sister."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hyūga Natsu would stay by her side, no matter what._

 _Hanabi sat at the head of the common room, silent, jaw locked and straining. She had returned from the hospital only a few minutes ago, eyes so blank and lifeless that Natsu immediately went to her side. Hanabi had barely acknowledged her, heading straight to the common room without a word. Behind her the clan fell in line and followed her in, seating themselves and waiting._

 _Natsu locked eyes with Ko, who stood alongside the wall, flanked by the troop he had taken to search the village and the outer perimeter. His emotionless gaze dropped to the floor._

" _My father is in critical condition." Hanabi began, staring lifelessly at the floor as every pair of eyes in the room focused on her. "The medics were able to cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding, but the damage to his lung and the loss of blood was… substantial." She paused, taking a breath before continuing. "He is comatose. His body is weak. His brain activity is weak. He… he is alive… but just barely. The medic says he is hanging on by a thread. She said… she said… " Her eyes closed, breath stuttering with emotion, and she said no more. Natsu looked at the girl beside her, wishing she could take the pain away. She was only fifteen. Still a child. Still her charge._

" _Hiashi-sama is alive for a reason." Natsu said in the empty silence, directing the attention away from the young girl. "A lesser man could not have found the strength to survive as Hiashi-sama did."_

 _A chorus of agreements sounded, prompting Hanabi to look up, find her footing, and continue with the report. "H-He will receive round-the-clock care from a team of medics that have been briefed on the situation at hand. Tsunade-sama will also be personally attending to him."_

" _What of Hokage-sama? Has he been alerted yet?" One of their clan members asked. Hanabi stilled. For a long moment, she stared at the wall paneling, silent, as the rest of her family clamored around her._

" _Ko," She called out. "What did you find?"_

 _Ko and his troop stood to attention. "Hinata-sama is not in the village." He announced. "We have confirmed with the Hokage's office she was not deployed on a mission. We also searched the outlying perimeter of the village. There are no signs." Ko finished gruffly. Immediately, the rest of the clan broke into hysterics. Hanabi ran her hands through her hair, trying to control her breathing._

 _Iroha stood and called for attention. "Hinata-sama could be with one of her friends. Are we certain every base has been covered?"_

" _Of course! Ko, did you check with the Aburame and the Inuzuka boys? They could be with her for all we know, on a trip outside our borders." A Hyūga woman called out._

 _Another chimed in. "Or she could be with Uzuamki Naruto, I have seen them on occasion. There is also that young man at the apothecary's shop, she might have gone to see him."_

 _Ko huffed, indignant."Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are still in the village. Naruto has been with the Hokage all morning. We even checked the hotel where the daimyo's son and his guards are staying."_

" _Him again?!" An older Hyūga woman cried out._

 _Hanabi once again shrunk into herself, deathly silent, hiding something. Natsu knew her all too well. "Hanabi-sama?"_

 _A senior aide to Hiashi stood. "Hanabi-sama, has the Hokage been alerted? We must get the investigation started. He must assemble a task force to assist in guarding Hiashi-sama at the hospital, and a team to back up our search squads. Clearly, we need to check in the neighboring villages for Hinata-sama, she can't be too far." When she didn't respond, her name was called again. Closing her eyes, Hanabi fisted her sleeves, breathing in deeply._

 _Ko approached the front again, his head low. Natsu couldn't imagine how he must have felt. Hanabi was her charge, her responsibility, and she had looked after the girl her entire life. She couldn't imagine ever being separated from her. Losing her. Ko's lifeless eyes were haunting. It was the same for him, she knew. Worse, maybe._

" _Hanabi-sama," He said, his low voice overpowering the clamor in the room. "We must consider the possibility that… whoever did this to Hiashi-sama… must have gotten to Hinata." A weighted silence thickened in the room. Hanabi's lip trembled and she dipped her head. "Tokuma is still missing." He added quietly. Mumbled groans sounded behind him, his clansmen shaking their heads in disbelief. "This… this cannot be a coincidence._

" _Are you suggesting the clan is under attack?!" Hiashi's senior aide cried out. He tried to sound as indignant as he could, but the fear in his voice couldn't be drowned out. At once, the clan turned on each other, torn between their lifelong belief in their untouchable strength and the truth that was staring them in the face._

 _Natsu stood abruptly. "This is no time to panic!" She demanded, her narrowed pale eyes passing through the room, silencing them effectively. "We must be strong in Hiashi-sama's absence. Right now, our main concern is Hinata-sama's whereabouts. It's only been a day. There… there is still hope… " Natsu faltered, the use of such a word jarring, but immediately turned her attention to her charge. "We must all lend our support to Hanabi-sama." Hanabi looked up at her nanny, her eyes large and glassy. "We are with you." Natsu assured her with a warm grin._

 _Hanabi took a breath and stood. "I will speak personally with the Hokage and make sure this stays classified. Once my father's condition stabilizes, we will move him to a secure area. Whoever did this to my father is still out there. My sister… " Hanabi paused. "We will find her. And we will bring my father's attacker to justice." She remained poised, even when the rest of the clan rallied to her challenge. "There is no corner in the world that our eyes cannot reach." Hanabi's pale gaze hardened into a narrowed stare, focused in the distance, seeing an enemy that was out of her reach. "The Hyūga are the strongest clan in the village and we will show the world why!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

thanks for reading. sorry for the wait.

more to come! until next time.

-gen


	10. a broken path

**A Water Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter nine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a broken path**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _snow leopards are solitary animals_

 _but share a common space_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The genjutsu had weakened her.

Hinata sat against the wall, a blanket draped over her, tiredly panting for breath. The puffs of her warm breath reacting to the below-freezing temperature drew his attention as he stared miserably at the wall, hunched on the chair he had dropped himself onto. It had already been fifteen minutes since his return from her mindscape, and still she had not recovered. Sasuke suspected she had not had a full night's rest since her defection from the village.

Treason had a way of keeping you up at night, he knew.

Wind beat furiously against the walls of the cabin as he contemplated what to do next. Or, more importantly, what _she_ had been planning to do next. "What are you doing in Shimogakure?" The sound of his voice broke the icy silence between them. Glancing up at him, Hinata drew in a breath and settled her hands on her lap.

"I'm passing through." She answered steadily, rising from her perch on the floor, letting the blanket fall to her feet. Sasuke watched as she crossed over to the corner of the room to a kettle of cold tea on a burner. "Yugakure, Shimogakure… they were just stops on the way." Weaving through a basic fire jutsu, Hinata heated the kettle until it boiled.

"To Kumo, in the winter, with no back-up, for a hunch." Sasuke said with a shake of his head. Hinata poured herself a cup of tea, facing the wall, silent. "You had it right in the beginning." Sasuke continued, staring at her. "Keeping quiet, biding your time, building a case. You've lost that now. It's your word against theirs, and you're now a fugitive."

"I'm getting evidence." Hinata cut in.

"Why in Kumo? Why hundreds of miles from Konoha, when you could have gone straight to the capital?"

"That's where they'd expect me to go." She answered with her back to him. "They'd never expect me in Kumo." Sasuke had to agree with that. They wouldn't start their search here. "And…" Hinata lowered her cup, turning now to look out the window, at the distant mountaintops ravaged by storms. "Kumo has my uncle."

The Hyūga affair. Sasuke glared at the floor. Hinata stared out the window. "His Byakugan was sealed." Sasuke reminded her. "His eyes are useless to them. So why would they bother?"

She was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know." With a sigh, she turned around and faced him. Her fatigue was evident, but her eyes were bright and alert. She was waiting for his next move. Sasuke hung his head into his palms, rubbing his eyes. Her answer wasn't nearly good enough and she knew it.

"What's your plan from here? You made it to Lightning. Now what?"

Hinata looked pensively into her tea. "I need to recover my uncle's body. If they're harvesting his DNA—"

"You don't know that." He quickly cut in.

Hinata's narrowed eyes cut to him, frowning. "Sasuke-san," She began. "You… you saw what happened. Everything they said, everything they did—"

"—Was circumstantial at best." He cut in.

Her lips twisted into a trembling scowl, her eyes hardening as she glared at him. "And Neji-niisan's grave? You're calling that a coincidence?!"

He lowered his eyes, sighing softly. He could hear the grief in her anger and thought of the pain she had been harboring. The desecration of his grave, his stolen body—it was as if she had lost him all over again. Distantly, he thought of himself, years ago, sitting at a bar and listening to a pair of strangers disrespect his brother's memory. They had called him a traitor. They had celebrated his death. Sasuke's fingers flexed with the memory of the bloodlust that had nearly consumed him. "No." He murmured. Hinata's glare didn't soften. Turning around, she faced the window again.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. He frowned. When he didn't respond, she continued. "You said you would. You said you wanted to kill me too, so what's stopping you?" She responded blankly, without a drop of emotion. Sasuke stared at her back. He knew what he said. The memory of dying by her hand would stay with him until the end of his days. The only reason he was here now, in the same room as her, still at his peak, was because she had let him. He would never forgive her for that. "You won't." Hinata said quietly. "You're going to let me go, because you know that I'm right."

Sasuke's dark eyes glowered at her. He was tired. Tired from the trek inside her mind, tired of this blistering cold, tired of this encounter, and he was so tired of Hinata and her self-righteous bullshit. Even in her memories, before she had woken up in his cave and dragged him into this shitstorm, she had decided she knew him. Not personally, no, she made it clear she had never so much as given him a second thought or a side-way glance. She had eyes for only one person in her entire life, and Sasuke was not him. In fact, he was the _antithesis_ of everything Hinata deemed worthy and deserving, the absolute lowest of the low. And that made them equals. "You assume I give a shit about your clan." Hearing him, her back stiffened. "You assume I give a shit about _you._ " He stood from the chair, his black cloak draping to the floor. As he crossed the room, zeroed in on her slight figure in front of the window, he thought of the mercy he had shown her. His generosity. His hospitality. _Fuck that._ "You believe the capital's dangerous, yet you abandon Konoha. You say Fujiwara is a threat, yet you provoke him. You're hell-bent on getting justice for your family, yet you try to drown yourself like a coward."

"I know." Hinata said quietly.

"What about Konoha?" He demanded. She looked away, frowning at the floor. "What about the people you left behind?" She refused to look at him. "What about Naruto?"

Her eyes cut sharply to his. "He has nothing to do with this."

"You were ready to marry Fujiwara to keep the peace and broker a treaty for Konoha, just so Naruto could become Hokage. Now you've ruined that too." He waited for her to try to lie to him again. She kept quiet, lips pressed tightly together. "You have no one to blame but yourself. Everyone warned you. You should have known you wouldn't have been able to accept the consequences of what you did. The only thing left to do is to go back and fix it."

"I'm _not_ going back." Hinata snapped coldly.

"I promised Naruto I would bring you back to Konoha." He wasn't going to budge on that. Hinata closed her eyes, brows scrunching in irritation. "You need to tell him what happened. Tell him what you saw and get Kakashi involved. This isn't something you can handle alone."

She looked at him in complete disbelief. "I can't. Sasuke-san, I _can't."_ Her lips flattened. "I won't."

His sigh was angry and loud and exhausted. "Drop the hero act. You're not strong enough to handle this and you know it. This isn't worth it. They're saying you murdered your father, what makes you think any of this is okay?!" It had been years since Sasuke felt this out of control, years since he had to raise his voice to _anyone_.

At the mention of her father, Hinata's face fell. "N-No, I… " She ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes scrunched. "I-I didn't. The kunai—the kunai hit him, but that couldn't have—it couldn't. It didn't. The capital's saying it, so it has to be a lie. It has to be a lie… "

"Hinata," Sasuke watched her as she turned around to face the wall, her arms braced around herself. Holding herself. "Let's go back."

She was silent for a long while. Shame had broken her. Weakened her. Hunched her shoulders, and muted her voice. Sasuke almost felt a twinge of guilt, the slightest pang of pity.

Almost.

He stepped forward.

"Do you know what it's like to be weak?" Hinata said quietly. Hearing her, he paused, not expecting her reaction to his approach, or her question. Instinctively, he tensed. "You've always been so strong, Sasuke-san. You've done so many things. And when the time came, you made your choice, even when you knew you would be alone again.

"I've always been weak. I've always been afraid. I always knew that I would have to make the same choice one day, and I was so afraid to be alone. I had to be strong if I wanted to make my father proud, and if I had to be strong, then I had to be alone. That's the way it was for us. That was our destiny. Mine and Neji-niisan's. And I would tell him," Her voice broke here. He could hear the choke, the strain of tears. "I would tell him, 'Neji-niisan, I wish it were you instead.'' Her shoulders trembled, her breathing strained. She wiped her eyes. "I left everything to him. Because he was stronger than me, because he was smarter than me, because he was everything I could never be—and I ran away from it. I've always been like this. I always ran away.

"I let him down so many times." Her voice dropped to a murmur, low and whispery. "I never… I never made it up to him… " She fell silent, her hands coming together under her cloak. "Neji-niisan's dead now. He's not coming back." Slowly, she turned around, her eyes hard and glassy. "I'm never running away again. I have to do this. Even if I have to do it alone." The way she stared at him left him no doubt she would. "Even if I'm afraid." Her voice trembled, her breath shortened, because she was not an avenger. "Even if I have to do something horrible." Not like him. "Even if it costs me everything." She was a martyr.

He hated martyrs.

Suddenly, she brushed past him, heading for the door. Eyes narrowing, he watched her wrench it open, nearly staggering from the harsh winds that blew her hair back. "Where are you going?"

"Kumo." She called over the wind, fastening her cloak securely around her. Pausing, she turned to look at him, hesitating briefly. "You can stay here, but the rental is up tomorrow at noon. Um, Misayaki-san mentioned she would need to inspect the cabin at check-out, and then she would return the deposit, so… you're free to it. I think I saw a flyer for a, uh, complimentary breakfast but it starts at seven in the morning, so… you know, you should eat, Sasuke-san. Um. Bye." She hiked up her pack over her shoulder and started out.

Sasuke stared at her in bewilderment. Before he realized it, he was stepping forward too. "Hinata," He called. She paused, not turning to look at him. He stared at her back for a moment, knowing he needed to secure her now. He would have to cut through the field-trip-bullshit, and somehow teleport them directly to Konoha, though he barely knew how to use this fucking eye when he wasn't trying to kill someone. He tried to move, and found he couldn't. He tried to find the right words, the best way to threaten her into submission, and came to the disappointing realization that he didn't want to.

He hated martyrs. He hated their self-righteous bullshit. He hated their annoying speeches. He hated their fucked up hero complexes, and the way they justified all their suffering just so it would mean something. He hated the excuses they made. He hated saying good-bye. He hated the smiles on their faces, right before the end. He hated always being too late to save them. "Damn it." He said to himself, eyes closing, before calling out to her again. "Wait _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata wrapped the blanket around herself tighter, curling her knees to her chest. Even with the flat pillow, the lumpy mattress, and the thick comforters, she still couldn't sleep.

The cabin shook with the storm outside, wind beating against the glass panes of the windows.

Across from her, in the worn armchair, Uchiha Sasuke sat motionlessly, eyes closed, head bowed. The blanket she had offered him lay over his lap, the pillow discarded to the side.

She knew he was awake. She realized with a pang of guilt that he would never sleep comfortably around her again. How that would work in their long journey to come, she didn't know. How they would learn to be in each other's presence was another story. The last time they traveled together, she had been his prisoner. And he, firm in his self-appointed mission, had been a strict guardian. She could hardly breathe in another direction without him watching, his thumb flicking menacingly on the hilt of his katana.

She wasn't a criminal.

She was _not_ a criminal.

She wasn't—she couldn't be—but she had done such terrible things.

Her fingers clenched around the blanket, eyes twitching with longing.

How could she sleep, when the second her eyes shut, all she could picture were the most horrid memories of her life. Her father—her strong, proud father—falling to his knees. She could still hear the slice of the kunai, and see the way his white crisp robes darkened with blood where it had pierced him. She thought of the way her whole body shook as she ran through the halls of the main house, panting, as the sky lightened with an early morning glow. She had only a few minutes before the first sentries would take their posts. She remembered hurrying out to the courtyard and pausing for a brief, heart-crushing moment. She had taken that moment to decide if this was truly what she wanted to do. Her body trembled in protest, her cowardly heart raging at her to go back. The air had been so cold as she leapt over the walls of the compound. Even colder when she scaled over the tall border wall of the village and took to the treetops. It seemed like so long ago.

New memories joined her insomnia. Her teammates and their promise to wait for her. Her crying little sister. Fujiwara Akio's embrace in the carriage ride back to the village. Naruto pacing back and forth in the Hokage's office, staring lifelessly out the window.

Sasuke, staring up at her, ready to die, her hands over his heart as she drained the life away from him.

Hinata turned and stared up at the ceiling.

This was going to be a long night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"And your deposit, as agreed." Misayaki set down the cabin's kettle she had been examining and reached into her satchel, glancing up curiously at the pair.

Takahashi stood primly by the door, in the same clothes as yesterday, her long dark hair in a thick braid. She was a dainty girl, slight and petite, with big velvety brown eyes that were much too naive for Misayaki's northern tastes. Misayaki was not used to her type. Up in the north, girls were bigger, burlier, with an attitude to match the loggers and foremen that made up their workforce. Misayaki had thought to herself as she checked Takahashi into her cabin the other day that the girl had no business traveling the northside alone.

Misayaki glanced out the open front door, getting another look at Takahashi's companion as he leaned against the wall. He also didn't meet her strict northern standards—only children had such lean frames here. But the boy's face was prettier than any of the local girls here, almost as pretty as his doll-faced girlfriend.

They were certainly an interesting, ridiculously good-looking pair. Too bad they wouldn't last a week here.

With a snort, she dug out a waterlogged envelope and slammed it into Takahashi's surprisingly sturdy open palm. "There it is. All I need is a final signature." Misayaki turned her clipboard to her and handed her a pen.

Takahashi reached behind herself to pocket the envelope when it was suddenly snatched from her hand. Misayaki frowned, wondering when the pretty boyfriend had come in. He didn't say a word as he opened the envelope and slid the money out, counting it to himself, making sure they hadn't been stiffed, as the two women gawked at his rudeness.

Takahashi cleared her throat and stepped in front of him. "Sorry, I'll sign right now." She took the clipboard with an apologetic smile. Misayaki huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oi." He spoke up from behind Takahashi. Both women turned to look at him. "You're a third short." He said pointedly, holding up the envelope.

Misayaki smiled. "Consider it a fee. Your girlfriend signed a rental agreement for a single lodger, not for a double."

"What difference does it make? Your cabin is in the same condition as before." Takahashi looked sharply at him, warning him with those eyes of hers. If he had half a brain, he would listen to her.

"Listen here," Misayaki straightened and lifted her chin. "Those are my fees. You stay in my cabins, you abide by my rules. Double lodgers pay extra. Got it?"

The young man's dark eyes narrowed as he stared down at her, the two locked in a silent battle. She stared right back at him, not the least bit intimidated by his soft handsome features, or his hauntingly deep black eyes. That is until they flashed red.

Misayaki only had a second to gawk, rearing back in surprise and blinking hard to clear her vision. Just as quickly, his eyes were as dark as before. Misayaki whipped her head around to Takahashi, wondering if she had seen it too. Takahashi was too busy staring coldly at her boyfriend's profile, her fingers clenched around his cloak.

Rubbing her temples, Misayaki stumbled back towards the pair. "Ugh," She groaned. "Where, uh, where was I?

"You said you miscounted the deposit. Something about your purse… " The boyfriend said blankly, bored. Misayaki frowned but patted her hip anyways, unzipping the satchel strapped around.

"Oh… right… " She pulled out the wad of bills she had crumpled in, unsure why she had done so in the first place. "Here you go, Takahashi-san." The young lady hesitated before slowly reaching out and accepting it. "Er, you folks have a nice day." Misayaki led them tiredly back to the door, feeling uncharacteristically worn.

Takashi bowed and quickly stepped out, picking up her pack and slinging it over her shoulders. Her boyfriend followed her out slowly. Misayaki locked up and began her trek back down the mountain.

"Oi." He called. Misayaki stopped, turning to him quizzically. "The complimentary breakfast. Is it still open?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You shouldn't have done that." Hinata stirred her tea slowly, looking down into the ripples. Across from her at the wooden table in the front lodge, Sasuke dug his chopsticks into a small bowl of rice, pointedly ignoring her. "It's not right." His dark eyes lifted to meet hers, narrowing, before returning to his rice. Hinata sighed. "It's just money. It doesn't matter." Pushing around the seared fish on her plate, she lifted a cold runny egg with the end of her chopsticks and slurped it up with a grimace. After another long moment, she tried again. "She's a _civilian_ , Sasuke-san." Hinata said under her breath.

"So was Kobayashi." Sasuke bit back with a glare, daring her to respond. Hinata's lips pressed tightly together. The innkeeper she had encountered only a few days ago was a regular face in her nightly torments. Hinata thought to herself that it was a completely different situation—which it was—but decided not to press him any further. She returned to her cold breakfast.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They trudged silently up a snowy hill.

It was still morning and the weather was milder than usual. Hinata considered it a good sign to continue. A pace ahead of her, Sasuke shouldered against a heavy gust of window, his thick black cloak flying back and smacking Hinata soundly. Grimacing, the two leaned forward, tucked their cloaks more securely around themselves, and continued.

When they reached the top of the hill, Sasuke led them to a fir tree and they held on tightly, steadying their breathing, before turning to the magnificent view before them. The range of mountains in the heart of Kumo were nearly shrouded in the dark clouds and lightning storms ravaging the peaks. And below it, the glow of cities.

Hinata and Sasuke stared for a long, peaceful moment, until another blast of wind shook them from their thoughts. Sasuke straightened his clothes and looked pointedly at her. "Where would your uncle's body be?"

Hinata looked back at the mountains thoughtfully. "Kumo. The Raikage kept uncle's body, as part of the agreement. But… the capital city… " Hinata stared wistfully into the distance. "They're in on it too. They even have their own shinobi allies. So… they must have my uncle then. For their tests." Even to herself, Hinata could hear how ridiculous she sounded, and thought longingly of simpler times.

Sasuke watched a torment of lightning on one of the mountain peaks, studying the flashes of light. "Sasaki." He remembered.

Hinata nodded. Sasaki, the ambassador from Lightning country. Akio had been so rude to him at the party. She remembered with a disgusted scowl how fascinated he had been by their eyes. There was no telling what condition Uncle Hizashi's body would be in when she reached him. "Sasaki knows."

"We find him, we find your uncle." Sasuke said decisively.

Hinata turned to him. "It's better if they don't know we're here."

"They won't." He responded curtly, resting his palm on the hilt of his katana.

"I don't want to take any chances, Sasuke-san. If Lightning discovers us here, they'll alert the capitals." Hinata thought of how much more difficult her mission would turn if that were to happen, and the consequences she couldn't handle. "Tokuma-san… Neji-niisan's body… I can't risk it." She said with finality.

Sasuke lowered his hand from his side. "Fine."

With his agreement, Hinata felt the tension in her shoulders slighten. She had been afraid he would take over her plans and ruin them without a second thought. This was going better than she had expected. They could do this.

Hinata fastened her cloak tighter, pulling up her hood and tucking her braid inside, and started ahead. "We should get going. It's a long way down the mountain." As she began her descent, testing her balance on the steep footing, layered by inches of fluffy snow, Hinata couldn't help but feel a rush like no other. She was doing it. She was _here_. Gone were the days of blissful ignorance; she was getting justice for a crime they had never forgotten. Even seventeen years later, her clan had just started healing from the wrongful death of Hizashi. Hinata could only hope what she was doing would bring her a little peace at the end.

"Stick to the shadows." Sasuke called from ahead. "Lightning has eyes on their borders."

With a nod, Hinata slunk along the jagged curves of trees and boulders, thinking of her snow gear back at home. In Konoha. Stuffed in a dresser in her bedroom, untouched since a snowy mission not too far from here. She had quite liked the all-white ensemble, and thought of how different Shino looked in his white hooded jacket. Sighing, Hinata abandoned the thought and darted in between a thicket of firs, using the path of footsteps Sasuke had broken for her. As he broke the path, she was careful to cover their tracks.

By the time they reached the foot of the mountain, it was dark and once again turning stormy. They agreed on a quick camp a few miles from Lightning's border and found a secluded crack in the mountain. It was small and a tight fit, but it would do.

Although, they both could agree cave hide-outs didn't really rouse any pleasant memories from either of them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sharpened his katana by moonlight, the methodic slices almost soothing for him. There was little to do in their down time, since sleep never seemed to be an option. No, he had learned his lesson well. It seemed she had too. Hinata faced the wall, slumped uncomfortably on her side of the hideout, her cloak wrapped tightly.

They hadn't eaten since breakfast. Hinata hadn't complained, her shinobi physique tailored to the occasional fasting, but Sasuke hadn't been a shinobi in years. His stomach growled fitfully, not used to the sudden absence of the snacking he had picked up on in his solitude. Thankfully, in just a few hours, they would be officially in Lightning country, finally rejoining civilization after the months he had spent traveling to and from small snowed-in civilian villages.

With a sigh, he leaned against the wall, tilting his head back and looking up at the dark cloudy night sky. The guilt that had been creeping up slowly at him throughout the day crawled into his chest, settling there with a cold heaviness.

He could only imagine how long Naruto must have waited for his response. With his lone hand, he reached into the deep pockets inside his cloak and pulled out the note he had received from him only a few days ago.

 _don't come to Konoha_

 _i cant believe im saying this but please dont come back home_

 _and please_

 _please please please take care of hinata_

 _i dont know why the fuck you're with her but just take care of her please sasuke dont let her out of your sight. i know it doesnt make sense and im sorry i cant explain well on paper everything that's going on but you've been gone so long and everythings changed._

 _dont send anymore messages to Konoha either. im glad i got your message before they did but we cant risk it again. youre going to hate me but im asking you to just sit tight, wherever you are._

 _remember where we both went out on a limb for each other? i have a toad waiting there. send a summons with your coordinates and ill find you._

Now, Sasuke knew everything.

Almost.

Hiashi's murder must have put the village on high alert. Sasuke had no doubt the capital was heavily involved. After the honeymoon trip in the capital city, to have the leader of their alliance mercilessly killed, and the fiancee of their treasured prince gone without a trace, right before they could announce the engagement. The capital's plans had gone to shit.

Sasuke sighed. Hinata had really fucked everything up for them. The capital, and Konoha.

"What is that?"

Sasuke looked up. Hinata had rolled over to face him, staring at the tattered note clutched in his hand, her suspicion and paranoia deepening her voice. Sasuke had half a mind to put it away and ignore her but thought against it. Folding it between his fingertips, he flicked it towards her and turned to face the wall. From the corner of his eye, he watched Hinata cautiously pick up the note, opening it and instantly recognizing the handwriting. He waited patiently as Hinata read the note. Then re-read it. Then fold it and set it aside. Without a word, she turned and buried her face inside her cloak.

There. Now Hinata had learned her lesson too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Takahashi Ran." The stout gray-haired old woman introduced herself. The second guard at section 8 of Lightning's border appraised her quickly. Her darker skin was a clear giveaway of Lightning nationality.

He turned to the companion besides her, equally dark with fairer hair. He looked older. Annoyed. "And you, sir?"

The old man looked blankly at him. "Takahashi." The husband, then, the second guard decided. "Your first name?"

The older man rubbed his temples, glancing around, and sighed heavily before finally answering, "Yamma."

"... Yamma?" The second guard then waved his hand dismissively, decided he wasn't interested, and went straight to the point. "I'll just need to see your identifications and you can go on right ahead."

"Identifications?" Takahashi Ran squinted up at him. "Oh… I don't have them with me… " She patted clumsily around her stocky hips, checking her pockets. "We—we went on the cart to Frost country. My little sister is there, you see? I needed to go help her with my nephews, as she has fallen quite ill. I must have forgotten the identifications. Er … Yamma? Didn't you pack them?"

The old man glanced at her. "You were supposed to do it."

"No, no, Yamma, _no_. I told you to put them in your wallet before we left." The old woman looked up at him, shaking her head. "I'm so very sorry, sir. Please forgive us, our memories aren't what they used to be."

The second guard sighed sympathetically. He was still new to his post. Something like this could get him in trouble. But… "You two just go ahead in. Next time, please remember your identifications."

"Oh, thank you so much, sir. Of course, we won't let it happen again." The old lady stumbled ahead and bowed slightly in gratitude. Her grumpy husband paid them no mind as he went on ahead. "If I may ask, has it always been so strict? I used to visit my sister so often and I never had to bring my identification with me."

The second guard nodded. "The border security at this section was always a little more relaxed than the north-facing side, but we've got our orders from the capital. More security and strict border control. Best to do as they say, ma'am."

The old woman's face fell but she mustered a weak smile. "Ah, of course, of course. Thank you again, sir." Turning around, she hobbled to join her husband and they teetered slowly past the wooden border gates. The second guard watched after them for a moment and then returned to his post.

He really should have insisted on seeing their identifications and referred them to an agent if necessary, but he didn't have the heart to put so much pressure on such an older couple.

Besides, what harm could they do?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

thanks so much for reading and for your encouraging comments! i really appreciate you all sticking around, even after i went MIA for a bit there.

let me know what you think.

as always, until next time :)

-gen.


End file.
